What Happens in Vegas
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Serena's parents are ready to travel the world with Mr Tsukino's new job and Serena thinks they are letting her finish off senior year alone. Too bad her parents have one devious plan in mind to make sure that Serena is taken care of. Wedding bells any1?
1. Chapter 1

She didn't even it see it coming and even if she would have she never would have believed that her loving and caring parents could have ever devised such a devious plan such as this one.

Winter break was just beginning for Serena Tsukino and as the snow fell on Tokyo the vivacious super-heroine packed her summer wardrobe in to her suitcase. For the first week of winter break the Tsukino family would be spening their holiday in summer Las Vegas, Nevada. Serena was nervous about spening the holiday away from her friends, but there had not been a youma attack in Tokyo for two years.

Plus, it was very important for Serena to say goodbye to her baby brother. It just so happened that he was accepted in to a Magnet school in Nevada for art and sculpture and would be continuing to study abroad for the remainder of is academic career. Also, her father who was a journalist would be attending the first of many medical conventions across the world. He would be covering the convention for all major cities and for a few pharmaceutical companies. It was quite an honor to say the least.

At first, Ken Tsukino almost did not take the job. The thought of leaving his two most favorite women in the world was all the reason to stay in Tokyo. Then, Serena's family delivered the most unexpected news. Ken Tsukino was going to be taking the job and Ilene Tsukino would be traveling the worlds with him, while Serena would be capable to finishing her senior year alone in Tokyo.

Serena could not believe her ears when they had said she would stay alone. Sure she was the mysterious super hero of Tokyo, and most recently the savior of the universe after the demise of Chaos. But, on a daily basis she was just Serena Tsukino. Serena who was more known for being academically challenged and very much uncoordinated. Since the defeat of chaos she found herself becoming more like Serenity and less like the dumb blond. It was apparent to everyone with the exception of her parents.

At home she was still fourteen with little or no responsibilities and she liked it that way. Luna called her childish and ridiculous. Serena, however, rationalized her behavior as needed. She had already grown up way to fast with the horrors she had dealt with her not one but two lives. Also, she already knew that one day she would be queen and have a child. Not only to mention that he scouts were down her throat twenty-four seven to find this "Endymion" who apparently was her past lover and future husband. They would not even let another guy look in the direction of their princess since the pink haired child let it slip about the history and future of her parents. So, the stress continued in her life and for these reasons alone it was okay to have Ken and Ilene at her every beck and call.

"Ugg!" Serena looked it to her suitcase. "MOM!!! Have you seen my navy blue halter, the one with the beaded straps?" Serena yelled.

Ilene poked her head in to her daughter's room. "Yes, bunny. It was missing a bead so I sewed a new one on for you."

"Aw! Thanks' mommy! You're the best."

"Anything for you my little bunny. Now, finish packing." She kissed her little girl on the forehead and left the room.

Ilene walked down the hall to her room wiping a tear from her cheek and closed the bedroom door.

"Ken, are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Honey, please don't worry. Everything is set up perfectly."

"Ken, she needs me. She needs her mother." Ilene sat on the bed and held back tears.

"No. What she needs is a firm husband who will be able to take care of her every need. Serena has never dated before, with the exception of that pop star that came around every once in awhile. She won't know how to take care of herself once we are gone. Now, this fellow we have picked out for her is quite perfect. All we have to do is orchestrate the plan and our baby will be taken care of for life."

"Plus, this is a chance for us. Me and you, my wife, to have some alone time together."

Ilene gave a nod and smiled at the prospects of being alone with Ken and the pride of having her first daughter married off to a fine young man. In a few days her little bunny, Serena Tsukino, would be Mrs. Serena Chiba.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Serena and Darien know eachother and yes Darien is still Tuxedo Mask

Vegas Chapter Two... The meeting

Darien loved America. He sat in a Starbucks outside of the Palms hotel and casino enjoying his double espresso. This was his second medical convention and now known as Dr. Chiba, the youngest surgeon in Asia, he enjoyed every learning experience he could get his hands on. Everyday he was surprised at what he had become even with all of his alter egos he had still managed to prevail and finish medical school. With the mid-night fights with youma, when he moonlighted as Tuxedo Mask. It was especially hard when he had been, how do you say, dead, for over six months two years ago, he had to make up for all of that lost time. Even with the knowledge of him being the Prince of Earth, Endymion, he tried not to let the past guide his future. He never let those things get in the way of his dreams.

He sighed loudly as he finished the rest of his coffee. It had almost been six months since he had seen both of his angels. The Princess Serenity of his dreams had stopped visiting him and he had been so busy he had not even seen his nemesis and secret love, Serena. Darien shook his head and chuckled as he checked out the thirtieth blond today. A habit he had grown quite accustomed to since he had been on the road.

His mind drifted to Andy, the dark haired brunette he had been seeing a good handful of times. She had deep green eyes that were more possessive when she looked at him, but unfortunately for her his heart belonged to Serenity and was captured by Serena. This didn't stop him from seeing Andy, though. She was fun and he needed the company. Plus, she was a doctor like him and they could hold an intelligent conversation unlike with Serena where all they did was yell at each other and Serenity where she was just a dream.

Whoa was his messy love triangle. Looking into his empty cup he stood up and walked in to the hotel lobby. The rich women started at him as he proceeded though the sliding glass doors he ignored all advances .He could hear the pinging of the slot machines in the casino to the left, he continued in to the prestigious lobby and stopped when he heard the sound that only one voice could make to dull out the casino noise and the background music all at the same time.

"My own room! Are you serious! Oh, Thank you thank you thank you!" A blond with a funny hairstyle shrieked at the top of her lungs at the concierge check in.

Darien's heart stopped. Big blue eyes, crazy hairstyle, loud obnoxious shriek. It was Serena, here, in Las Vegas. Wait, not only in Vegas in the same hotel. And boy did she look all grown up long legs that could go on for days. Darien sat there dumbfounded in the lobby while the whole Tsukino family left the desk. He watched as the bell guys stumbled over themselves to help Serena with her bags. Anger flooded though him and he clenched his fists. All of a sudden he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw Serena's mother looking at him with a huge smile on her face. He turned his head around making sure she was really smiling at him but when he looked back up the family and now two bell men were helping the family in to the elevator.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena fell back on to the bed, arms spread out wide and a big smile on her face. Yes! One week away from Tokyo and her friends. And most of all, all responsibilities.

"Knock, knock. Hey honey. How are you settling in?" Ilene walking in to her room.

"Mom. This is great. I really needed this vacation."

"I know honey. You are growing up honey and your father and I just want the best for you. This is like our last week together and we want you to have fun so… we got you this." Ilene handed Serena a small card.

"Mom… is think what I think it is?"

"I know. It is completely unlike your father and I to be handing you a fake ID but in the United States you have to be twenty-one to drink. And, it's Vegas and well since you have to be out with your parents you may as well have some fun."

"Oh, wow… Mom. I don't know what to say but, I don't really drink at all." Serena fiddled with the card in her hand.

"Oh, I know my little bunny. But, it's Vegas and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas so let's just all have fun as adults. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. But, don't expect me to drink tons!" Serena laughed and her mom hugged her.

"Okay, pool in five minutes?"

"I'll be there." Ilene walked out of the room. Serena looked down at the ID. Hum. Her older. If only Darien could see her now. Maybe she would indulge in a Pina Colada with her mom. She only lived once.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom. You really are the best." Serena and Ilene lay out by the pool sipping on frozen beverages.

"Thanks honey. You dad said he would join us after the meetings ended for today. I guess I am going to have to get used to this."

"Yeah mom, this is going to be so hard. Sitting around pools and sipping on drinks."

"Ha I know. I really am going to miss you, bunny. But look at how all these boys fawn over you."

"What boys' mom? You are nuts."

"Look around, Serena. The lifeguards, the bartenders are staring at you and every time you finish a drink they play rock paper scissors to see who can come over here. But baby, these guys are not good enough for you."

Serena's mind floated to Endymion. Her soul mate apparently. What if she never found him? Darien came in to her mind. Ugg, that stupid man who she dreamt about and thought about all of the time.

Ilene looked over at her daughter and watched how she scrunched up her face. Then she says him from across the pool. Darien Chiba. The plan for operation get Serena married was being put in to play now.

"Serena. Look at that man, he is such a looker."

"Which one?" Then she saw him. The man that infiltrated her dreams and more so her rage. She choked on her drink.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ilene patted her sputtering daughters back trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, I am fine."

'What is he doing here?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Darien was glad the first round of meetings was over. Usually he could pay attention but since he saw Serena this morning he could not focus. Maybe a dip in the pool would help clear his mind. It was possible that he wouldn't even see her for the rest of the week. At least, he would be heading back home to Tokyo at the end of the week and he could run in to her.

A quick run upstairs and a change in to his swim suit he headed back down to the pool. It didn't take him long to spot the beautiful blond. He watched as she choked on her drink as she spotted him. Who was he kidding? She would never want him, she hated him. But she was a sight for sore eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ilene watched as the two exchanged glances. Ken Tsukino had just thought that Ilene picked him because of how prosperous he was. She had other intentions. Ilene knew how Serena felt about the young boy that tormented her and she had suspected that he felt the same about her ever since she saw how he would time his run to make sure that he ran in to Serena every morning. She knew that this young man was her daughter's soul mate.

When Ken came up with the idea to have Serena marry it didn't take more than showing Ken a picture of Dr. Darien Chiba in the morning paper to make Ken come up with the plan to get Serena married.

"Serena. I have to use the restroom."

"Sure mom."

Serena sipped the last of her pina colada and stood up to jump in the pool as three bar servers came to ask if she would like another drink. She politely declined and headed toward the pool to clear her mind.

_________________________________________________________________________________-

"No, no this won't do." Ilene said under her breath. She quickly slipped a female bartender a twenty dollar bill and whispered something into her ear.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Darien watched as Serena rose from her spot in the sun. She gracefully walked across the pool deck; turning heads she made her way to the pool. Out of no where a female that worked there ran in to Serena making n fly in to the pool. Worry immeadiality filled Darien and used his enhanced skills to jump in right after her.

Ilene laughed behind the bushes as Serena was dragged out of the pool by Darien.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her concerned.

Serena coughed a couple of times and then looked up in to his midnight blue eyes. Then she pushed him away.

"What are you doing here, baka?"

"Oh! No thank you meatball head?"

"I didn't need saving." Not realizing that he was still holding her close. He brushed her damp bangs from her eyes.

"Sure didn't seem like it to me. I'm always rescuing you from your klutz attacks."

"Get off me." She pushed him away.

"Ow…" She quickly fell back in to his arms.

He chuckled loudly. "Just couldn't stay away… could you?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ilene was laughing at the couple from behind the bushes when Ken snuck up on her causing her to screech.

"Hun! Don't do that." She smacked his arm.

"Ilene is that who I think it is with Serena? And why are they all wet?"

Ilene just laughed some more.

"You did that." He hugged her. "Well I think we should go invite our daughter's savior to dinner."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You Baka! You are so full of yourself. I hurt my foot at the bottom of the pool. I am all better now." Serena humphed and tried to get up only to fall back down in to Darien's awaiting arms.

"Miss me again, meatball head. Now, hush up and let me look at your foot." He set Serena on the pool deck and began examining her foot.

"Oh, Serena, bunny, are you okay!" Ilene came rushing to Serena's side in a panic with Ken in tow.

"Yeah, mom, I am fine. Some girl just pushed me in to the pool and I hurt my foot."

"Young man, is it broken?" Ken asked with concern.

"No, Serena here will be fine. Some ice is all she needs." Darien answered a little nervous. He had heard rumors that Serena's father was crazy about boys staying away from his little girl, but here he was holding his daughters foot while she had nothing on but a little bikini. _A sexy little bikini._

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my baby girl. Please, join us for dinner tomorrow night." Ken pleaded with Darien.

"He.. Can't he's busy." Serena said quickly giving Darien a stun look.

Darien looked down at her face. "Sure, I would love to join you all."

"Excellent! The ni9es at 7:00 under Tsukino."

Ken bent down and picked up Serena leaving Darien dumbstruck.

_Did I just agree to eat dinner with Serena and her family_?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl with dark brown eyes and green eyes started at the exchange between Darien and the blond.

"Not again. Never again." She said under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Vegas Baby~ Chapter 4

"Andy, sorry I am so late." Darien pulled out the red velvet chair of the stuffy restaurant and sat down in a rush. "There was this incident earlier and I was so tired from the meetings and then I passed out."

Andy's eye's narrowed a little, but a forced laugh came out and she put her hand up. "Darien. Really it's okay. You were only like fifteen minutes late. I ordered us some wine."

"Thanks'" Darien settled in to his seat and ran his hand though his ebony hair. "So how did your conferences go? Did you end up getting in to the Molecular Tissue Lab like you wanted to?" Darien pulled out his napkin and relaxed a bit.

"Of course. I always get what I want." Her eyes sparkled. "But, we always talk about work and the conferences. We never talk about anything else."

Darien of course was very disappointed but tried his best not to show it. He was really looking forward to talking about work to get Serena off of his mind.

"Oh. Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked taking a sip of red wine that the server just brought over.

"I don't know anything really. Oh, I did see something very funny today. This silly, want to be hot, blond girl being knocked in to the pool by some bartender. She was rather lucky though; some guy jumped right in and saved her." Andy laughed a little bit as she started wait**i**ng for Darien's reaction. At the way she saw them banter after he pulled her out she knew that he would make fun of the blond princess.

"Hump.. Yeah that would be me." He muttered under his breath.

"You!" Andy went all wide eyed pretending she didn't know it was him. "Who knew you were so noble." She winked.

"Yeah I guess I have a weakness for damsels in distress." _Like __Sailor Moon__. _

"Well you certainly can't pick them. You at least could have picked a prettier girl to save. Maybe a real blond. Plus, she is just a child." Andy smirked. This was not going in the right direction.

Darien stared at Andy. "I thought she had grown up very pretty, myself." He retorted and then took a large gulp of wine. Did he just say that out loud?

"Oh, so you know her?" Andy's green eyes darkened.

"Yes, I know her. Is this what you want to talk about Andy? Serena?"

"It's Serena now? Not the blond you saved?" Andy quipped back. Darien was dumbfounded as to where is conversation was headed. .

"Why are we having this conversation? Yes, I have known Serena for almost four years now. We live near each other in Tokyo and we have the same friends." Darien was starting to get very angry now and he wasn't sure why but it could have something to do with the possessive look in Andy's eye.

Andy calmed down for a bit. "Well I bet her father was not too happy about you having your hands all over his child."

Darien was trying to control his temper. Instead he smirked and gave one of his signature smiles. "Actually he invited me to dinner and I accepted."

Andy was in a rage. This was happening to her again. She finally had the chance to be with Endymion and he was going out with that Moon brat! "Darien! I forbid you to see her!"

Darien's eyes went stern and he whispered loudly. "Andy! Are you nuts? We are not even dating. I can see who ever I want." He was seriously concerned for the woman across from him. She had always seemed so normal.

"NOT DATING!" She yelled back causing the other diners to stop eating and stare at them.

"Andy, enough." And with that Darien left the table and walked out of the restaurant only to run in to a small blond and her family.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*

The Tsukinos were on their way to dinner. They had just got done dropping off the last of Sammy's things at the dorm he would be staying at. In-between the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas with the bright fluorescent lights, the small family chatted absent mindedly about how nice Sammy's school was and what a great time he was going to have. Her mom went on and on about all of the places that the conference was going over the next three years and what her and her father planned on doing in each city.

"So Serena, that boy that saved you earlier he was quite a nice fellow. What was him name again? Darien?" Ilene piped up.

"Mom, not this again. Not only am I embarrassed that he jumped in to the pool to save me like I was a child, dad had to go and invite him to dinner with us tomorrow!" Serena wailed.

"Honey, he saved you! We should be thankful for that." Ken added in.

"Dad, seriously, what is wrong with you? Two weeks ago you wouldn't let me near a boy and now it's like you are throwing one at me!" _Not that I really mind, I have always liked Darien, but he just thinks I am an idiot. Plus, I am not allowed to date anyone. The scouts would kill me. _

Ilene watched as Serena chewed on her lip. "Bunny, don't you dare think that a boy is too good for you! No boy is good enough for you."

Serena knew that the only man for her was Endymion and even if he wasn't that was the only man she would ever be allowed to be with. If he ever showed up.

It was in-between thoughts when Serena felt someone come barreling in to her. Slowly she felt herself falling toward the dirty sidewalk. Then strong, familiar arms grabbed her and pulled her up from her impending doom with the concrete.

"Omph." Serena took in a deep breath, smelled like roses and chocolate. She knew that smell. His arms where still around her, tightly, slowly she looked up in to dark angry eyes.

Ilene and Ken looked at the couple. Well this was unexpected. It was almost like they were meant to be together, they both thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien looked down at the small bundle in his arms. No matter where no matter how this always seemed to happen.

"Darien, you baka, why are you always running in to me." _And so did this… _

"Meatball head, I didn't run in to you, you are just always in my way."

"IN YOUR WAY!" She screeched. "I was walking freely, minding my own business when YOU. RAN. IN. TO. ME!"

"Lower the decibels, Serena." He said.

"Yes, honey, please. People are starting to stare." Ilene said smiling,

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I am so sorry, how is your evening." Darien scratched his head in nervousness.

"Fine, just fine young man." Ken answered with a smile.

Serena just about had it with he father's happy attitude toward Darien Chiba. He had never liked any boy that came around to her. The scouts were not going to like this… or they didn't have to know.

"So, Darien, was it?" Ken asked.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Darien Chiba." They shook hands.

"Well, Dr. Chiba, tomorrow's dinner invite is still on but would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Ken asked Darien.

Serena's eyes fell out of her head. "Nani?"

Darien looked back in to the restaurant and watched and Andy sat at the table staring at the interaction between him and the Tsukino's.

"Sure, I would love to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien noticed how Serena's eyes lit up at the sights and sounds of Vegas. She walked silently along side Darien, but he could tell by her body language that she was truly entranced by the city. He could tell how she had changed by the way she was not shrieking at the sights like she would have when she was younger. It was almost like she was trying to put on a show of childishness for her parents, even though she was a woman now. A truly beautiful woman.

They walked in to the Hard Rock casino and to the critically acclaimed NOBU restaurant. He didn't realize that Ken Tsukino had so much money.

"So, it will be nice to have a traditional Japanese dinner. Eh, Darien." Ken asked him as they sat down.

"Yes, sir. I have been traveling for about six months now. I go home in two days time."

"Two days?" Ilene asked quickly, arching her brow. She didn't have much time then. It had to be tonight.

"Yes, I have finally have a full time position at the Azabu hospital and I just purchased my first place in the Motoazabu apartments."

"You what? Those places are very expensive." Serena said.

Darien just smiled at her.

"So, what shall we drink tonight? Sake?" Ken asked.

"Sounds fine to me, Darien, Serena?" Ilene asked.

"Well that sounds fine to me, but, and I mean no offense, isn't Serena to young to drink in America?"

"I am not a child, Darien." Serena responded crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No one here thinks you are, Bunny. Darien, we gave Serena a 'fake ID'" She whispered.

Darien looked over at Serena. Well, she could pass for someone twenty-one with her expansive bust-line and long legs. Let's just see if she could pull off not acting like a child.

Ken ordered a fine bottle of Sake and four glasses. When the man went to card Serena she just flashed one of her million watt smiles and the man was goo in her hands.

Darien rolled his eyes at the situation and so did Ken.

"That was easy." Serena smiled.

"I don't know if it is okay to leave you by yourself now honey. Look at how men just seem to… I don't know. Plus, it's not like you have had loads of experience with boys. What if one tries to take advantage of you" Ilene said as she pretended to be worried.

"Wha.. what do you mean leaving her alone." Darien asked worried.

"It's no big deal. It will be great." Serena smiled thinking about how no man is allowed to go near her or Rei, Lita and Amara would rip their freaking heads off in two seconds.

"You alone in Tokyo?" Darien said in disbelief. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I took a job following the conference and Ilene and I always wanted to travel. Sammy moved here this week to attend a Magnet school and Serena graduates in four months so we figured it best if she just finished the school year in Tokyo by herself. Plus, she has great friends she should be fine." Ken said.

Just then the server came back and poured the sake and took the order continuing to fall all over himself as he talked to Serena.

Serena took a sip of the Sake.

"Well my friends are very protective and when I find the one and only man for me I will

marry him." Serena said elegantly.

"You seem very sure about that?" Darien stated.

"I have no choice. Let's talk about something else."

The whole table stared at Serena in awe. Where was this coming from?

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Two bottles of sake later the Tsukino family and Darien were laughing hysterically as Darien told a story about messing up words when he first arrived in America and how he was constantly offending people without realizing it. Serena was feeling buzzed and more so incredibly attracted to Darien. He was meshing with her family so well and somewhere deep inside she wished there was more between them.

When they arrived back at the PALMS Ken and Ilene did something that shocked Serena.

"Well, honey, we are going to bed. Why don't you and Darien go out of the town tonight?" Ilene said.

"What?" Serena said.

"Yeah why not, Darien, you will take good care of my baby girl won't you. Here's some spending money." Ken handed Darien some cash. Darien just stood there stunned.

"Good night. See you in the morning!" Ilene kissed Serena on the cheek and Ken gave her a hug.

"Um.. night mom and dad."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

As soon and Ken and Ilene reached their room chaos began. Clothes began to fly as both of Serena's parents began to alter their appearances. At the end they were barely recognizable.

Ilene wore a blond short wig with brown contacts. She was dressed to impress with a short black dress and gold heels. It was amazing how with her usual long dresses that there was actually a hot body underneath.

Ken put on a black haired wig and replaced his glasses for contacts. He was sharply dressed like a metro-sexual with a floral top on, stone washed jeans and those horrendous black pointed shoes. Something he swore he would never do, but so was hatching a plan to get his only daughter married.

"Wow, Ilene, you look hot!" Ken said. Ilene giggled a little bit.

"You can call me Roxy for the evening." She said seductively walking up to him and grabbing him by the collar. "And what's your name?" She purred.

"You can call me Buck, because I like to.." Ilene swatted him.

"Okay okay, call me Tyler."

"Are you ready to pull this off, Tyler?" Ilene asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Ken said.

Ken picked up the phone and called down to the valet stand where Ilene had paid someone to catch where Serena and Darien would be heading so that they could follow them. This was going to be one very interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Mina it took so long! It was hard to come up with the situation in which they would be wed! Happy reading and please review... FYI dont say anything about Serena and her parents knowing English... way to much to put in my story K! JA

ZS

"LET'S GET DRUNK AND MARRIED!"

Serena had to sit down. She found a plush couch in the lobby and plopped down in it, hands in her head. Darien tried to speak but she hushed him "Just.. Just one moment." She whispered.

Was this really happening? Her overprotective father and mother have not only given her a fake id to drink under age in another country, but they had left her to party the night away with a boy. And oh no, not any boy her arch nemesis. Err, her old arch nemesis, her crush, the one she was not allowed to talk to because she was "betrothed" in some odd sense. The scouts would kill her. She would be queen one day, and get married, have children, battle the world, have people try and take over her utopia again and again and again …. She shook her head violently to erase the images.

It was all too much. Everything was just way too much and now she had a few days to be free. Free even for a few minutes. Her brow de-wrinkled, her frown slowly curled upwards in to a smile. Her eyes went from squinted and confused to happy and shining. Free in America, yes the saying was true.

Darien watched the perplexed blond tap her fingers over and over again on the plush couch. Part of him was just as confused as she was. Over the last couple of hours he seemed to have been adopted by the Tsukino family. It could be the _sake_ thinking for him but he was sure that this feeling he got from being with Serena and her family was of home. Like a missing part was complete. As he stood watching her, he started to worry that she would not want to go out and have some fun, in fact he was frightened that she would call it a night right then and there. Her face contorted oddly, was that pain he just saw. Then he saw her eyes come to life shining in all of their blue glory.

She jumped up looking refreshed, like she was fourteen again. Darien never realized that even though Serena was normally upbeat and happy something was inhibiting her to be the child he always knew.

"Okay, baka, let's go!" Serena said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

Who knew a girl could be so strong and delicate at the same time. Her soft small hand in twined with his just felt right, she turned around and smiled at him as she pulled blond hair streamed behind her like two ribbons.

"Meatball head! Where are you taking me?!" He couldn't help but to smile back.

"We are in America. The land of the free and for once… I am going to be free!" She pulled him to the Island bar in the casino. The lights from the games flashed and beeped, much like the crown arcade. People cheered from the craps tables to the left making the atmosphere much more pleasant than either would have imagined.

"Give me two lemon drop shots!" She said to the bartender with a seductive smile and a flash of her ID, a smile Darien didn't even know that she could do.

"Lemon drop shot?! Serena come on!" Darien said. "I am not taking that."

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, it's my first night out in a long time. Please, for one night let's be friends and not fight. I just need one night." She held out the shot like a peace offering.

"Fine, hand it over." How could he resist that pout.

The two downed the shots. "Okay, that was not that bad." Darien reluctantly admitted.

"See! Trust me! Now come on this city is lit up better than Tokyo. Let's go have some fun."

"Serena, no offence but you can't go out in that?" Darien said.

Serena looked down at her white dress. It was fine, a little girly but she had to dress that was around her parents. Then she had a great idea.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Serena darted for the closest bathroom. _Stupid, of course you can't go out in that. But since Luna is not here._ Serena dashed in to the handicap stall and locked the door. Out of her sub space pocket she pulled out the Luna Pen.

"Luna Pen, turn me in to a hot party girl!" The magic did its job and Serena found herself wearing a skin tight black tube dress with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back in to a sophisticated pony tail and her eyes were done in the smoky look. She looked hot!

Serena strutted though the casino floor back to the bar. Man and women ogled her as she walked past the slot machines and blackjack tables. It had been awhile since she felt this pretty. Darien stood with his back to her, it seemed he was in conversation with two people. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, when he turned around his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Wow.. I mean.. you look great… uhh… where did you get those clothes?" He asked dazed and confused.

"Oh, well, I… umm… ran upstairs really quickly. Yeah… that… I can change really fast." Serena fudged the lie.

"Yeah… well you look great! Hey let me introduce you to Roxy and Tyler. I met them while I was waiting for you. They bought us another round of shots."

Serena looked at the duo. Roxy had short blond hair and a rocking body. She looked a little older but incredibly beautiful at the same time. Tyler had dark bushy hair and was kind of short, but he complemented Roxy very well. _Maybe, we can be friends then I won't have to be alone with Darien all night. Not that I don't want to be but if the girls ask then I can say I had other people with me. _

"Nice to meet you. I am Serena." She said happily eyes sparkling.

"Hey Hun! Nice to meet ya! My husband and I were talking to your boyfriend over here and he said you were from To-keyy-oo." Ilene said in a poor southern accent. _I don't remember packing that dress for Serena. Where did she get that from? _

"Umm. That's right. I am here for a week with my parents." _'That's a really bad accent and they say Asians have a bad accent." _

'_She didn't deny me as her boyfriend… hum' thought Darien. _

"That sounds like loads of fun. Roxy and I lived there when I was in the army. We loved it there. Here…" Ken said in the same southern twang only a little better. Ken handed his daughter the shot. Ilene, Ken, Darien and Serena raised their glasses.

"Cheers!" They shouted.

"So, is this your first time in Las Vegas, yawl'?" Ken asked wincing at the overly sugar taste, of course his daughter would like these.

"Yes, I think it is Serena's also." Darien said licking the sugar off his lips.

"Well, it's ours too! I think we all should all stick together. If you don't mine hanging out with some strangers. " Roxy said.

"I think that's a great idea!" Serena exclaimed, the alcohol clearly getting to her.

Darien nodded in agreement, it was just something about these two people that he just felt comfortable with.

"So, I was thinking we go to LAX." Tyler said.

"I don't know what that is but sure! Let's go!" She turned quickly and headed out of the casino.

"What….. come on, she's hard to keep up with." Darien waited for Tyler to pay the tab. When they made it outside all three people were surprised at the sight before them.

Serena stood on the curb talking, no flirting with a valet boy with short spiky brown hair. She giggled at something he said and playfully slapped his arm. Darien and Ken saw red. In Ken's mind she belonged to him and Darien… because he made the decision to mentally betroth her to Dr. Chiba and there was no way this boy she was talking to would ever be good enough for her. Ilene grabbed his arm to stop him from bashing the in the valet's skull and he turned to face his wife. When he met her eyes she signaled him to look over.

Dr. Chiba was fuming and he was marching over to Serena and the boy in a huff. He went up to Serena and put his arm around her pulling her close to him and flashed the boy a million dollar smile.

"Darling, did you ask this young man to get us a cab to LAX." He said in a velvety voice. The valet stepped back at once looking confused.

Serene shot daggers at him but at the same time she loved the feeling of being so near to him.

"LAX… right…" The boy shrunk away to the valet stand to make a phone call.

"BAKA! Why did you do that? I am not your girlfriend!" Serena said loud enough for Ken and Ilene to hear.

"You think I am going to leave you to your own devices in Las Vegas. HA! I am pretty sure your parents would not be happy with me if I let you flirt with every guy in the city that looked at you. Oh, no missy you are staying with me." Darien said in a demanding voice. A voice Serena felt like she had heard somewhere before… a long, long time ago.

"I will do what I want! I am not a child and I will talk to who I want to." She turned her nose up in the air.

"Serena, ugg… okay you are not a child but I am going to watch out for you tonight. So we made a truce to be nice to one another can we please just stick to it and trust me."

She took one look in to his midnight blue eyes and nodded in agreement.

Ken didn't have to do a thing, Darien would watch out for his naive and extremely stubborn child. He had made a good choice.

"Alright Yawl! The cab is here! Let's go have some fun!" Ilene said really loudly to clear the air.

"Come on Roxy, Darien, Miss Serena! Let's go have a good time!" Ken yelled.

"Come on a Darien, let's go have fun." Serena grabbed him hand and gave it a little tug. She smiled at him.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Ken yelled.

"To LAX!" Serena squealed!

The cab ride was quick and they all were in aw of the Luxor hotel. Serena screamed in delight at the pyramid shaped hotel!

"Come on yawl, I am losing my buzz and I want to dance!" Ilene said in her new southern accent.

"Yeah guys! Come on I want to dance!" Serena said already moving to the music in the lobby.

The atmosphere of LAX was exhilarating to say the least. The music was enticing and the lighting was strobbing across the floor in tints of red and blue.

"SHOTS! TYLER! WE NEED SHOTS!" Ilene yelled to her husband.

"It's My round to buy! Come on!" Darien said finally loosening up. They walked down the blue lit stairs to the bar.

"Four Jager bombs!" He yelled to the bartender.

"Wow! This is great, Roxy! Thanks for coming out with us!" Serena said over the music.

"Your welcome little bunny." Ilene said to her daughter.

"Aw! That's what my mom calls me! I like it. Oh look our shots!"

"Alright guys!" Darien handing out the delicious concoction. "KAMPAI!"

"KAMPAI!" They all yelled.

"DANCE! Come on Darien, let's hit the floor. You too Roxy and Tyler." Before they knew it they were all following Serena out to the floor.

Bits of Rap, techno and pop bumped the dance floor and Serena and Darien became very intimate in their dance moves as they got down to the music. Ken showed up with another round of drinks. "KAMPAI!" They all yelled.

After a good thirty minutes on the dance floor Serena was ready to rest. "Darien, let's grab Roxy and Tyler and go sit down."

"Okay! I think I see them over there." Darien grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her with him.

Ilene and Ken were already ahead of the game. Serena and Darien may not have noticed how well they clicked together on the dance floor or how intimate they had become. After a few drinks it just seemed natural. It was time to plant the seed of holy matrimony in to their heads. Ken was already prepared with the key to their undoing. Two mind eraser shots sat on the table.

"Whew! That was funnnnnnnn. Oh what's that!" Serena looked like a kid in a candy store when she saw the coffee looking shot on the table. "oooooo Roxy! Is that for Darien and me!"

"Heck Yeah! Come on Tyler and I just had a round. This is their signature drink." Ilene said with southern charm as she pushed the undoing toward the couple.

"Come on Serena, Let's do this damn thing." Darien said slightly slurring.

"HAI!" She yelled. "KAMPAI!" They both took the shots while "Roxy" and "Tyler" sat with an evil grin on both of their faces.

"So yawl, how long have you known one another?" Ken questioned them.

"Ummm… about three… uhhhh." Serena tried to think.

"Meatball head it's been like four years!" Darien nudged her.

"Hush Baka. I knew that!"

"Wow! Yawl have been together for four years now!" Ilene said with fake astonishment, but Ken sat back dumbstruck.

"NO! Not this Baka! We are not dating! OHHH I love this song!" Serena swayed back and forth.

"Serena and Me. Ha!" Darien said trying not to look upset.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HA! I would be great for you!" Serena yelled at him.

"I think so too! Why not?" Ken interrogated.

"Oh you couldn't handle this." Darien said lifting his shirt to show off his abs.

Ilene and Serena slightly drooled.

"Why you arrogant pig!" She said when she got over the initial shock at how sexy Darien's body was.

Darien just laughed his sexy laugh and Serena blushed profusely.

"Come on Serena, hun. Let's go powder our noses." Ilene grabbed Serena to make a b-line to the bathroom.

"DARIEN! Are you nuts!" Ken yelled at him after the girls had left.

"Nani? Tyler, what are you talking about? We need more drinks!" Darien sat back in to the red booth.

"SERENA! She is great and beautiful. You should see how every guy in here looks at her. You better get her now… or I think it will be never."

Darien hung his head in a drunken stupor. "Yeah, I know. I've loved her forever. She doesn't want me though. And I just want to beat the shit out of every guy that looks at her. No one would treat her better than I would."

Ken couldn't believe his luck. He picked Darien because of his social standing and wealth. But this Darien fellow loved his daughter.

"Well! Go after her!" Ken said.

"Ohhh… I can't. She is so full of energy and life. I am the opposite. She has a great family and I have nothing."

Ken knew what he was talking about. When he went online to fill out the Wedding License paperwork he had to use his journalism skills to find out about Darien Chiba. The poor boy had lost his family in a tragic car accident as a child. He has been alone ever since.

"You have love. Roxy and I have love and that's all that matters. I almost lost her once to someone else. Now you don't want to see that happen do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then tell her you love her!"

The mind eraser was starting to kick in. "Your… your so right! I should just tell her!" Darien was finally in a drunken state tell Serena that he loved her.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile in the Bathroom

"Serena, are you out of your blond little mind. That Darien fellow is soo hot! I can't believe with your chemistry that you two are not together."

"Baka and I. Please…." Serena stumbled a little bit. "Hahaha. We have chemistry. I don't think so." She said in a sing song voice.

"Darling, it does not get any more real than what you and Darien have together. Plus, with the way women keep looking at him you may miss your chance."

Serena scrunched her face up thinking about what Roxy was telling her…. But Endymion. No, No, No! No Endymion. She was waiting for him forever and he never came. She has always had feelings for Darien and the thought of him with another woman made her want to die.

"Oh!!! It's so true! I love him!" Serena yelled and dramatically waved her hands in the air.

"Hush now honey! I know. Us women we know everything. You should tell him." Ilene said as she powered her nose in the mirror.

"Oh no.. I couldn't. He is a doctor and I am not very smart. I mean, well I am smart but not like him. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ilene went wide eyed. Serena was wailing like she did a child. "Stop than honey! Wipe your tears."

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"Tell him you love him. You look beautiful and you should have your man!"

"YOUR RIGHT!" Serena looked in the mirror and smiled and fixed her makeup. _I am the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. I have saved this universe a dozen times over and died three times. I am done being dictated to! _

"Let's go get your man!"

"Yeah!" Serena strutted out of the bathroom head held high with Roxy in tow. Men whistled at the two girls even some tried to grab Serena but she was on a mission.

"Serena!" Darien said when he saw her.

"Darien!" She said back.

"I love you!" They said at the same time looking in to one another's eyes. Darien went in for the kill and kissed her with so much passion which she returned.

Ken held his wife close as they watched their daughter fall in love. Granted she was drunk but this is the way they planned it.

"I have a great idea!" Ken yelled at the two when they were done.

"What!" Serena and Darien said both smiling like idiots.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD GET MARRIED! WE ARE IN VEGAS AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU ARE IN LOVE!"

Serena looked in to Darien's eyes and knew this just felt right.

Darien looked in to Serena's eyes and knew that they were meant to be together.

"Serena! LET'S GET MARRIED!!!!!"

"Married! Omigosh! I am going to get married! This is so exciting!"

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!" Darien kissed her full force.

Ilene whispered to Ken, "Our baby is getting married."

"Yeah, now we have to get them there." He whispered back.

"Okay Tyler, time to finish the job." She nudged him.

"Yes, Miss Roxy." He said in his fake southern accent.

"Okay! Let's go get married! We need wedding shots!" Darien said with authority.

"No… I don't think…" Ilene said.

"YES! WEDING SHOTS! WE NEED WEDING SHOTS!" Serena yelled.

"Okay! Let's hurry though!" Ken said.

Darien stumbled to the bar keeping his arm tightly around his 'fiancé' so no other men could touch her.

"Hey! We need four shots! We are getting married tonight!"

"Congrats! I'll make you guys something special but you better hurry if you don't have a marriage license. The Clerk of Courts closes in thirty minutes!" The bartender said as he made a special concoction.

"Darien! We need to hurry up! We need to be licensed to get married. Oh no! I hope there is not a test like a driver's license." Serena wined as Darien handed her the white drink.

"Nope not at all. Just some paperwork!" Ken said. "Now hurry up!"

Darien raised his glass. "To my love and marriage! KAMPAI!"

"KAMPAI!"

"NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Darien yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long! I was having writers block! I finally figured it out today! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews everyone! ZS

"DUM DUM De DUM!"

Ilene Tsukino was a wonderful mother to two happy children. She was always prepared with goodies for her children when they arrived home from school. She packed their lunches with the best bento and love notes. She cleaned their rooms, the house, their clothes and them if they needed it. She always knew when a test was in school and attended all PTA meetings. Ilene paid attention to her children as best she could but now it was the time in her life to be with the man she loved.

Yes, Serena and Sammy were still teenagers, but she was a teenager when she gave birth to Serena. It was a betrothal that went very well and Ken and her love went well beyond most typical marriage arrangements.

It was on the cab ride over that Ilene Tsukino beamed with joy at what a wonderful mother she was. She convinced her husband to arrange a marriage for their daughter. She planned the deed. She picked the one and only guy. She already pre-filled out the Marriage License agreement. She learned to talk with a southern accent. She booked the wedding chapel for 12:30am. She had a fake ID made for her daughter, but carried her daughter's passport with her so she could legally be wed. She even disguised herself so she could be at her daughter's wedding. Yes, Ilene Tsukino was a great mother.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I hope we make it! I and my muffin are getting married!" Serena said/ wined/slurred.

"We will make it, Yall." Ken said nervously. It was 12:45.

"We will make it, Sere. It's DESTINY!" Darien said very matter a factly for his drunken state.

They pulled up to the Clerk of Courts and Ken told the cabby to keep the meter running.

"Let me go in first and help take care of this." Ilene said. They had no idea she already filled out the paper work.

"Aww! Thanks Roxy. You are the best!" Serena gave her a big hug.

Ilene led the two in the clerk of courts. They only had ten minutes.

"Okay Darien, you have your passport?" Ilene asked.

"Uhhh. Yeah! HERE IT IS!" He pulled it out of his passport like it was an award.

"Oh no! I don't have mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena wailed.

"Calm down, Serena. Check your clutch." She stuck it in there when Serena and Darien were dancing.

"Oh wow! I love the Luna Pen!" Serena said as she pulled out the passport.

"Your cat has a pen?" Darien asked confused… so were Ken and Ilene but they kept their mouths shut. Time was running out.

"Yeah, out of it's butt…" Serena giggled hysterically **(If you watch Sailor Moon Abridged it should be quite funny.) **

"Come on let's get this over with. Now here is your paper work and the $55 dollars you need." Ilene pushed them to the desk where one very upset lady was waiting impatiently tapping her fake red nails on the desk.

"Wow that was fast! I didn't even have a pen and it has all my stuff on it." Serena said looking at the already filled out application. "Las Vegas is amazing!"

"Hurry!" Ken said.

Darien and Serena handed in their applications with their money and passports. The lady, or Karen, as her name tag said, was so ready to get out of there. She quickly typed in their information and printed their certificate. Done and Done.

"Wowho! We are getting married!" Darien said as the alcohol from the last shot coursed though his veins and he leaned down and kissed Serena.

"I know! I can't believe I passed that test! It was so easy. The eeeeeaaaaasssiiiiesssssst license I'll ever get. "Ilene and Ken had to nod their head in agreement.

"Okay, are you ready to get married in Vegas!" Ken said trying to pump up the situation.

"To the wedding party Taxi!" Darien said.

"Driver, Graceland Chapel please, and step on it." Ilene said.

They arrived at the chapel in twenty minutes. Serena cooed and said it was the cutest place ever!

A small lady named Francee came out of the chapel waving her hands frantically. "Oooo! I never thought you too would make it. Oh, my! What a pair you to are.." she said smiling at Darien and Serena.

Ilene handing her the license making Francee smile ever bigger. "Come on in. Come on,,, come on!"

The little chapel was done in all tan wood with a red floral rug. Flowers lined every pew and Serena just ooooed and awed at everything.

"Okay Darien please go get changed that way. Your tuxedo is in the dressing room. And Serena you go that way and change in to your wedding dress." Francee said.

When the pair had left Ken and Ilene let out a sigh of relief. Francee looked at them oddly.

"So, you two will be their best man and maid of honor?" She asked.

"Of course we will."

"Hummm… well then. Why don't you go check on the bride and the groom. Then we can get this thing on the road." Francee said turning around and headed to talk to the priest.

Darien and Serena emerged from their dressing rooms. Each looked sooo… well drunk. And beautiful at the same time sure. Rosy cheeks and big smiles on their faces. Serena swayed a bit as she walked. Ilene put her head down and shook it. 'what am I thinking.'

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ceremony was as sweet as it could be. Both highly intoxicated couples smiled and kissed happily. Serena kept glancing down at her hand were a ring of gold with a pink heart diamond now wrapped around the small finger.

Ilene didn't know where the boy had come on with the ring, in fact it seemed as if he pulled it out of thin air. All she knew was after the last champagne toast that the couple were long gone. The Palms went way out of the way for the New Chiba family and upgraded them to a suite.

Ken kissed Ilene passionately. "We did it." He whispered when he pulled away.

"I know , love. We can do anything."

"Ilene, I have to say that tonight was by far the most fun night of my life. But tomorrow…. Is going to be way more fun." He got a wicked look in his eye.

"I know. Tomorrow we get to play the mean parents."

"I just can't wait." Ken said wickedly.

"I just hope they consummate the marriage so they can't have it annulled." Ilene said giving a Ken a kiss.

He pushed her away with his eyes wide. His face turned red. "CONSUMATE!" He yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

A newly married couple engaged in a past time that was known to all married couples on their wedding night. Some couples remember their wedding night and some don't. As much as this couple in particular wouldn't remember they surely would never remember what happened as they made love.

"ENDYMION!" Serena yelled.

"Oh, Serenity!" Darien purred.

A bright light flashed from the Moon insignia on Serenity's forehead, illuminating the whole room. The couple, after a thousand years were finally back together and neither would remember. Both falling asleep in a tight embrace.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*

Serena woke up to the sun coming in to the room. She felt like she had been beaten up by a youma. Her head hurt and her body ached. She slowly opened one eye only to close it again. The sun was making her nauseous. "Ugg." She moaned. Her hand went to her head and she slowly rubbed her temples. _' Gotta get up. Mom and dad are probably waiting to have breakfast with me.'_

She opened her eyes as much as the sun hurt them. Lying still for a second she tried to remember last night. Humm. There was Darien and Roxy and Tyler. LAX? That was all she could remember. Man I must have drank a lot. The girls are going to kill me.'

Slowly she pulled her body up. The sheet fell from her shoulders reveling bare breasts. 'WHY AM I NAKED?" She pulled the sheet up and then something caught her eye. A ring with a pink diamond in it was perched on a very important finger_. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." _A memory of her and Darien getting married in a small chapel made her gag.

"NO!" She said loudly. She turned to the other side of the bed. There lay her sworn enemy Darien Chiba. He was so beautiful with his bare chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed deeply. His ebony hair was in his eyes. Realizing she was checking out Darien only made her madder. She wrapped a sheet around her and using some force she kicked Darien out of bed. He hit the floor with a thud. Darien's eyes instantly opened on impact. The purple carpet was soft to his left cheek as he struggled to free him arms from the sheet that was encasing his body. His head ached as he wrestled with the 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. After a few moments of struggling and holding down the nausea he finally made it on to his own two feet, pissed that he left the blinds open when the sun was causing him so much pain. He was ready to pass out again when he noticed her… sitting in his… wait whose room was this.

"Darien! What did you do to me last night!" Serena yelled.

The moment was instantly sobering. Here in this bed was a beautiful blond angel. Her face was angered and red and her hair was a complete mess and he was sure she was clutching the blanket so tightly because she was … indecent…. underneath the sheets that caressed her pale skin.

"BAKA!" She yelled again making him come out of his daze.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" He asks running his hand though his hair.

"Darien, what the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know Serena. We got drunk… and well I guess we…" Darien was at a loss for words. He was pretty sure that he and Serena had sex and it must have been her first time. In all of his years he had never felt so lowly. Sure he had dreamed of being with Serena but that was if they were ever married.

"Oh Darien… we did more than that… I think…" Serena said with tears coming to her eyes, she fiddled with the ring on her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him, baby blues holding back the tears. She looked ashamed and her face was red. Slowly she held out her left hand showing the precious ring.

On her small hand was a gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle shaped in to a heart. He knew that ring, it was one he stole when he was Tuxedo Mask looking for the Silver Imperium Crystal. He only kept it because he was sure one day he would give it to his princess.

Slowly the headache was coming back, his hands went up to rub his temples and slowly flashbacks were coming to him. The drinks, the marriage license and the wedding. He sat down on the bed putting his head between his knees. He was breathing heavily. Serena and he were married last night… in Vegas…

Serena was excepting yelling, screaming, something, AnYTHING! She did not expect Darien to go catatonic on her. She clutched the sheet close to her breast and crawled slowly on the bed toward him. Her hand went out and touched his bare shoulder.

"Darien…" Serena whispered. "It will be alright, no one has no know, we can get the marriage annulled and no one will ever know."

"Annulled…" Darien whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, annulled. It has to be for the sake of my future." The tears were brimming over now. _Oh, Endymion why didn't you come. If you did I wouldn't feel this way about Darien. The scouts are going to kill me. Pluto will kill me. I messed up Destiny. _

Serena drew away from Darien and began to sob. All she wanted was one night away from Destiny. One night to be herself and he messed up royally. She got married and had sex. As much as she had been acting more like herself as Serenity she still was a stupid klutz. Stupid.. stupid.. stupid…

Darien heard the word 'annul' run though his head over and over again. He didn't want to annual their marriage. Deep inside he knew that they belonged together. It was when he lifted his head to look at her in such a depressed state that he knew the right thing to do was to annual their marriage.

Darien took the small girl.. His wife.. In to his arms. She sobbed in to his bare chest. Somehow deep inside this felt so right. Them being together, but it just could not be. They could not stay married for the sake of Crystal Tokyo.

"If you truly want to annul the marriage, Serena. We can go and take care of it." Darien said.

Serena looked up in to his eyes. She saw his sadness but was grateful for his understanding.

"The sooner the better."

At this comment something inside of Darien made him snap. He was angry at her. Darien could feel the anger coursing though him like that of his former self, Endymion. This woman he now held was his and only his. No one could have her and they were bound in the eyes of God as husband and wife. He was about to release his fury when the phone rang.

Never letting go of Serena he maneuvered to answer the phone.

"Dr. Chiba." He greeted through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Dr. Chiba. This is Ken Tsukino. I have a feeling that we should talk about recent events. I'll give you thirty minutes for you and the new Mrs. Chiba to meet my wife and I for Lunch. You better be there." Ken hung up.

Darien gulped, suppressing the anger that he had felt moments before.

"Who was that?" Serena said.

"Your father… go get dressed Mrs. Chiba. Your father wants to talk to us."

A look of dread crossed her face. She was no longer worried about Crystal Tokyo… now she only feared for her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your patience and reviews! I love them. As soon as this chapter is over we will be on our way! Keep reviewing! ZS

Fear clung to Serena as she tried to go through her belongings that the bellmen had transferred from her old room. Her head ached and she slowly called upon the power of the crystal to heal her hangover. As much as she wanted to use the crystal to fully remove the body ache and nauseous stomach, Serena knew that she deserved this feeling and no matter how much she used the crystal it would never removed the pit of despair she was slowly circling around like a drain. Why had she been made to be the one to save the world, when she alone made stupid mistakes. A twinlkle caught her eye as she franticlly dug through her clothes. The pink diamond on her hand glistened casting a thousand tiny fragments of light to shine on the white wall. She loved the ring… it was amazing at how well it fit her personality. How had he known?

She shook her head at the thoughts of them staying married, having children, buying their first house with a dog and a cat… a sob caught in her throat. She couldn't love him. She needed to hate him. Yes, hate him with every fiber in her being. She was meant to be with Endymion and to prove her love to him she would have to get an annulment from Darien. Quickly she found the outfit she had been looking for and changed. It was time to face the firing squad.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Darien gave one last look in the mirror as he called upon the golden crystal to liven him up a bit after last nights one to many drinks and bad choices. "The meatball head. I married the fucking meatball head". _'What was I thinking? Her father is going to kill me! Darien why are you so dumb, you are supposed to be the smart reserved one who does not act on his fantasy's about the damn meatball head.'_

He sighed loudly. He could easily remember his past as Endymion, the only part he struggled to remember clearly was Serenity. She was a blank in his mind. He knew with out a doubt Endymion loved her, he could feel it. He loved Serena like that, she was his god damn it! His fist hit the counter and pain shot through him. He looked up in the mirror again breathing heavily, the eyes of a mad man. The eyes of Endymion. The eyes of Darien. They were the same… he felt it. The power of his past self swept over him as he struggled to maintain his more sensitive less aggressive side that was Darien.

"Darien…" a gentle knock on the door quickly sobered up his previous thoughts.

"Yeah." His voice was more gruff than he had anticipated it to be.

"Umm… I don't think it's wise to keep the guillotine awaiting." He couldn't help but chuckle at her reference execution.

"I didn't know you knew such a big word, meatball head."

Serena kicked the door. "Hurry up Baka. The faster we get down there the faster we can end this sham of a marriage." Her face became red and she stormed away from the bathroom.

Darien on the other hand quickly calmed his features as she mentioned yet again annulling the marriage. He opened the door of the bathroom and stalked to where Serena sat waiting for him on a couch near the door. Darien had pushed out his macho man mentality and he had to think about what was best for Serena and that was for her to have her own life. A life of safety that did not and would not ever included superhero's or the negaverse.

He refused to look at her and she the same. They exited the hotel room in which only a few hours before they were engaged in love making some thousand years over due. It was quite odd to both really how they could almost feel their souls calling to one another as they walked down the hall way to the elevator, but they ignored the calls and proceeded in to the elevator pushing the L button that would lead them to the lobby.

Serena smoothed the folds in her skirt as she nervously approached the table where he parents sat. She knew that as Serenity she had often felt this feeling when her mother the queen of he moon summoned her for her mischievous ways, but those feelings were nothing as ominous as this one. She tried to keep head of Darien just in case he father charged him like a mad man so she could try to stand in the way of his lunatic ways, but still as they approached her parents still sat watching them come in. Darien stood firmly at her side as his eyes flicked from Ilene and Kens stone faces. Darien pulled out the chair for Serena she graciously accepted. It was in this moment Darien realized he was not nervous of the judgment Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino would give and he sat down next to his wife, Serena.

Ken Tsukino watched as his beautiful daughter squirmed is her seat. He knew that it was slightly unfair to make her suffer like this when in reality it was his and her mothers fault she was in this predicament. Ilene gave his hand a squeeze and he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Serena Tsukino what were you thinking!" Ken's voice was slightly raised above his normal speaking tone. However, Serena did not even wince as her father began and she quickly took over.

"Dad, I am sorry. I just wanted one night of fun and I took it too far. I over extended the power you gave me from my fake id. I accept all of the blame." Serena spoke like that of her true form. Her mother, father and Darien's mouths were slightly agape. Serena fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that they were all expecting yelling and wailing.

"Sir, Serena is correct. We accept the blame for our actions we never anticipated a marriage as a way to complete the night. I know that you must think that this looks beond bad but I assure you that I never meant to hurt your daughter by making false statements in the eyes of God." Darien finished for her.

"Darien and I have decided to annul the marriage." Serena said regally.

"Excuse me! Over my dead body" Ilene spat. She had worked to hard for this and gosh daren't Serena would realize how much she loved this man so help her God. Serena and Darien were shocked by her outburst.

'Mother, I can not and will no be married to him. It may be over your dead body!" She screeched at her parents! Had they no clue of the future of salvation, for Peat's sake! She threw her hand up in the air.

"Young Lady, don't speak o your mother that way. Serena how dare you embarrass us this way."

"We are sorry, we are just trying to make this right for Serena's future." Darien cut it hoping to lessen the blow to his new wife.

The tears in Ilene's eyes were real. She did not want Serena to make a choice that would push her soul mate away from her.

"Serena can you even imagine how shocked your father and I were when we woke up this morning congratulating us on our daughters marriage! We thought no, not our Serena she would never do that! And you Dr. Shields do you think that marrying my daughter with out us there was okay? We are so embossed we were not invited to the wedding. We have no pictures to show our friends now..." Ilene sobbed.

"You can not be serious! You don't even care that we were married but you are upset about not having pictures!" Serena's face was red. Vegas truly had made her parents nuts.

"Yes honey and with all this talk of an annulment? I mean our only baby girl was married and we are happy for you both." Ken nodded in agreement.

Serena was fuming. Her voice became rough as she seethed between clenched teeth. "I want an annulment."

"We said no, Serena. End of story!" Ken replied back

"Sir I never intended this to happen, but my only wishes are for Serena and if she thinks an annulment is best I support her wishes." Darien put in his two cents again as least pretending to try to Serena could not yell at him later.

"There will be no annulment." Ken was firm on this.

"Yes, there will be!" Serena yelled.

"Serena." Ilene sobbed. "We are a traditional Japanese family. By annulling this marriage you will bring shame to us. Is that what you want? To shame your family?"

"No, but…" Serna stuttered.

"You and Darien will stay married." Ken said firmly. Darien's face lit up. The turn of events was so much more than he expected.

"No, I can not and I will not." Serena was standing firm on this. Ilene's face went fro looking extremely irritated to almost serene in the matter of seconds.

"Okay, Serena, you can have your annulment on one condition." Ilene stated. Serena knew that she shouldn't have taken the deal.

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

"If you two did not consummate the marriage last night you can have your annulment, but if you did in my eyes and in the eyes of the law you can not end your marriage. And I believe if you have fully given yourself to this man there is no turning back."

Serena knew at that moment she had lost to her mother; however, she didn't feel fully defeated. She felt some how she had won and she was angered by these feelings that were taking over her. She would divorce him.

"Fine." She growled. "I will remain married for the time being."

"Serena you will not divorce. We do not divorce in this family. Darien, son, when do you fly out?" Ken knew what she had been thinking and he tried to change the subject. Darien was just trying not to be smug about the whole situation. He would get to keep her and somewhere deep down inside he knew that he wouldn't even let her go even against her wishes. He fought the urges of his lips to upturn in to a smile.

"I fly out in the morning." Darien said.

Serena shot him a glare. How could he do this to her? _'This is what you want… you have always wanted him'_ 'Shut up, I do not want him. I am destined for Endymion.' _' He never came, he will never come_…' ' Yes… he has to… for the future.'

She could not believe she was arguing with herself.

"I think it best you change your flight to today. Ilene and I have to fly out in the morning for the conference. Serena starts school at the beginning of the week and I think you two should settle in together before she goes back."

"I think that is best, sir." Darien said taking a huge gulp of air.

"Move in with him! I can not move in with him! This is nuts… insane. Darien, stop this. We can not be married. We don't even love each other. Say something, please."

He looked in to her big blue orbs that were shimmering with tears… he loved her he knew he did and always would, but he could not give in. He knew this was supposed to be. Endymion and Darien… they would fully one now.

"Serena, I am sorry it has to be this way but your parents are right. If we get this annulled or even worse divorced back in Tokyo I could lose my residence and we in turn would shame your parents. It is not as easy back home as it is in the states for a girl to be alone. And with your dad traveling if anything ever happened to you the only person legally who can take care of you is a husband. I know you don't want to be with me and I understand but let's at least try…"

She thought about his words and some how they gave her hope. Hope that destiny would not fully change but that it would alter. The scouts were going to kill her… hummm.

"Fine, but on my conditions."

"What conditions, honey?" Ilene said knowing that it may come to this.

"One, we don't tell my friends."

"Seriously?" Darien said throwing up his hands.

"Yes, seriously. They are not to keen on me being around men and I think it best if we keep it low key."

"Fine… anything else…"

"Yes, one year. We give it a try for one year and after a year if it is not working we com back to Vegas to have it annulled or have a mutual divorce. I know you will go for this one because it is not fair for anyone to remain in a marriage if they do not love the other person."

Ken and Ilene had to agree with her. Serena could be one tough cookie but they knew she loved him she just had to find a way to admit it when she was sober.

"Okay, Mrs. Chiba. I agree."

"Welcome to the family son and by the way you are one lucky son of a bitch that I actually really like you or you would be dead by now, Chiba."

Darien gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Okay, let's eat." Ilene said smiling acting as if nothing had happened like that their daughter had not been married. If anything during the whole lunch, where Serena for once was not hungry, her mother and father acted as if Darien and her had been married forever. Darien tried his best to act normal in this situation, throughout the meal his eyes drifted to Serena as she picked at her food. He felt horrible about this but it was for the best. She would be his queen one day.

Serena and Darien said good bye to her parents as they went to shop. She had figured out why they were so happy, so understanding. Her poor parents were in denial and she was glad she would be far away when they came to the realization that this man had taken their baby the night before. Worst thing about it was she didn't even remember her first time.

Darien and Serena had yet to talk to one another. They had remained silent each trying to go over details in their heads.

"Oh! Mr and Mrs. Chiba! Mr. and Mrs. Chiba!" Darien and Serena turned around only to find a man in a suit walking toward them at a quickend pace wearing a huge smile on his face. His name tag read 'Michael'.

"Ah, how is my favorite honeymoon couple? Are you enjoying the suite… I knew you would! Oh, my I have never seen a pair as much in love as you two were. Sure you may have been slightly intoxicated but oh the love in your eyes. It only happens every once in a while. While I hope you two are enjoying your stay! Bye!" and he scurried away as quickly as he had come to greet new arrivals.

Serena snorted at the action. "In love… pish."

Darien was angered by her remark and he was quickly going to set her straight when he realized he was staring at a particularly angry brunette with emerald green eyes.

"Darien.." she hissed. "What is the meaning of this!" She pointed at Serena who was clearly taken aback by the woman's anger.

"How could you do this! With this slut! We had so much together!" Andy yelled at Darien's face causing a scene.

Serena did no know what was going on but this woman clearly knew Darien and suddenly she was angry.

"Andy, I told you. We are not involved. We were never involved." Darien said in hushed tones.

"Why do you say that! I know you love me… not her!"

"Excuse me… but I would appreciate if you did not talk to my husband that way."

"Wha… what? Husband?" Andy stumbled back a bit. '_No…. married… what…'_

"Yes, my husband. So please, let us be and leave him alone before I contact the manager."

Andy laughed at the petite blond. "He would never marry an ugly bitch like you." Serena was not beyond mad. "Listen, I swear if you ever come near my husband again you will regret it."

How dare this insolents little princess talk to the great Princess of Andromeda this way. She raised her hand to smack that pretty little face… Serena didn't even see it coming. Andy's hand was ready full force when Darien grabbed it forcefully as it almost came in contact with Serena's fair skin.

"Touch or come near my wife ever again and you Andy will deal with way more than you could ever imagine." She cowered back noticing how his body glowed ever so slightly. Endymion had returned and she was not ready right now to deal with him.

Slowly she turned on her heels and click clacked away as quickly as she had come.

Serena was not ready for this, all of it, the tears came quickly and she grabbed hold of Darien's shit to burrow her face to hide her tears taking in his sweet smell of roses.

With out even thinking he tightened his arms around her small form and swooped her up in to his arms headed for their room. He was so proud at how long she had stayed brave in front of him and her parents. Andy would pay if she ever made Serena cry ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for everyone's patience! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review I love reading them at work when I am not supossed to. It makes me feel a little special.. well not short bus special... just special! ZS

**Flying home and Manipulative Tactics.**

Serena lugged her carry on to the seat labeled 3B and quietly stuffed it under the seat in front of her. She sighed as she looked around the first class section of the airplane. The leather seats were much more than she had expected, Darien had them upgraded when he moved his flight from tomorrow to today. It was a nice gesture, much better than sitting next to some over weight American in coach. Once more the light caught the pink stone and a small disco of lights bounced off the seat in front of her. She just loved the ring and couldn't help but smile at how pretty it looked on her hand. The smile quickly tuned to a frown and she ripped the symbol of marriage off her hand and shoved it in to her pocket.

Darien boarded the plane about twenty minutes after Serena so that he could grab a cup of coffee from Starbucks and a few sweet treats for Serena knowing only to well that she would be complaining in a couple hours. When he reached their row his noticed how the sun caressed the side of Serena's face as she gazed out the window. Darien 's heart stopped as she looked at how beautiful she was, simply an angel, and she had no clue. It had been hard couple hours for her, for them both. He didn't know what it was like to say good-bye to his parents, but she had been brave as she kissed her mother and father goodbye at the airport. They would be leaving in the morning to attend the next conference in Denver, Colorado and Serena would be going back to Tokyo, yet, not alone.

She would be with him and he would give his life to protect her from the evil that was out there.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*

Andromeda Persea paced back and forth of her massive suite in the Palms resort. Taking to her true form her long dark brown hair was wrapped in gold ribbon and curled down to the floor. Her deep purple, velvet gown clung to her body and her emerald eyes danced portraying the wicked emotions that she was feeling. She was not always like this. Cruel and evil. Andromeda was the fifth daughter to Cephues the Great. It was tradition that the daughters of the King ruled the many Suns that were found throughout the his galaxy; however, since there were only four suns Andromeda would never rule with her sisters. Cephues had other plans for his youngest daughter. He had planned for her to marry the Prince of Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy and with their marriage Cephues would have a reason to attack the Moon and take over the galaxy from the inside out. He knew that the Earth was not part of their alliance and it would not take much for them to want to over throw the Moon Queen and her allies. It only took one glimpse at the Raven-haired Prince for her to fall desperately in love with him.

It was on the night of Princess Serenity's 16th birthday that Andromeda had managed to obtain and invitation to the party from the Moon Queen herself; however, it was by no means to wish the silver haired princess a happy birthday. Andromeda had word that the Endymion would be in attendance and she had planned with her father how to make him fall in love with her.

Hours went by as Andromeda sat in the corner watching as the Princess danced with one suitor to the next. She was also sick of the people around her going on and on about how beautiful the princess of the white moon was. Serenity, ha, just because she held the silver imperium crystal did not make her so beautiful. She waited for a glimpse of the Earth Prince; yet, she had still not seen him. Serenity had excused herself for fresh air on the balcony when Andromeda had finally spotted the Prince in conversation with the Moon Queen. Finally, it was her chance. She stood up, slowly patting her hair making sure that every little hair was in its place. She timed the moment perfectly as he crossed the marble floor through the crowd making his way to the garden outside. Even more perfect, he would be alone.

Inconspicuously she followed him through the large french doors. She figured he would be gazing at the Earth, as it was such a spectacular sight from the moon. Soon she would be queen of the blue planet. But, Endymion was nowhere in sight. She crept around the building looking for her future lover. There basking in the light of the Earth was Endymion and Serenity locked in a lovers embrace. Andromeda's heart broke in that moment, she tried to pry her eyes from Endymion and Serenity's secret moment because the longer she stared the angrier she became. Slowly she began to harness energy from her galaxy set on blasting the Princess of the Moon in to the next solar system. She never got her chance, Beryl in that very moment attacked the Moon killed all in her wake. She like the others was reborn a thousand years later on Earth.

Andromeda, Andy, for short, was born in Osaka. Some people marveled at her beauty but mostly at her brains. She was more than highly intelligent and used her brains to finish medical school along with her art of manipulation she always managed to get everything that she wanted. When she didn't get her way small disasters would usually take place as she called forth the power of her dead solar system to release her rage. Always suspected but never incremented she eased her way getting everything she wanted in life up until now.

It was last June when she had met Darien Chiba and with a touch of his hand she remembered her past so clearly. They had become great friends as they traveled from conference to conference together over the last six months. Of course she had always wanted more but now she had all the time in the world with him so she took her time. Andy was like every typical female when she wanted something and due to her deadly gaze most women stayed away from what was rightfully hers when she noticed another female trying to approach Darien. He was the Prince of Earth and he needed to marry a princess, were these women daft?

Now, Andy was never ignorant to the fact that the Princess Serenity and her court had been reborn. They were the Sailor Scouts that people talked about across the globe. That being said Andy was more than sure that Darien and the reincarnated princess would never meet nor be together. Boy was she wrong. The anger of the thought of those to being married the vases in the suite exploded one by own allowing colorful shards of glass to fly through the room like confetti. She would finally get her revenge and her Prince. Then as the princess died a painful death, she would use the crystal to restore Andromeda. As the wicked wheels turned in side Andromeda's head she realized that she could turn her father's vision in to reality. She would rule both galaxies' and have more power than anyone before her. A wicked laugh escaped her mouth, it was time to book a flight to Tokyo and check in on the lovebirds.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*

Darien was trying not to act irritated as he went over his notes from the last conference to the fact that Serena refused to look his way. She was sitting in the leather seat all curled up reading a school textbook. Of all things he would have thought she was going to read nothing could have surprised him more as she pulled out the Japanese history book and a pink highlighter. She had been going at it for almost an hour not looking up even once. He sighed in frustration. It was a thirteen-hour flight; she had to talk to him at some point. Darien fixed the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and went back to work.

Serena unceremoniously closed the history book causing a loud 'clap' to echo in the first class cabin. Darien jumped a little in his seat. She murmured a small sorry and un curled herself to shove the book in to the bag on the floor. Serena was trying not to have a panic attack. How could she have forgotten about Luna? Her guardian that lived and slept with her. She was moving in with Darien, which already was going to be hard enough to pull off but in the wake of all the events how could she forget that she was the charge of an overbearing thousand-year-old cat!

"Darien, I am not moving in with you." Serena stated making Dr. Chiba turn to stare at her with his piercing midnight blue eyes.

"Wha…"

"You heard me. I cannot move in with you. I know that we are married or whatever but I have some responsibilities at home and it is imperative that I maintain my responsibilities; therefore, Dr. Chiba I cannot move in with you. I will stay at my parents home."

'Did she just say imperative and responsibly in the same sentence?' Darien thought too stunned to speak.

"Good, it's settled. I am glad you agree. You may go back to your notes now." Serena commanded and bent down once again to grab her back. This time she pulled out a manga feeling much more relaxed that the situation was taken care of.

"Serena, I am sorry to inform you of this but weren't you listening today when your parents were talking? They rented the house out."

"What?" She put down her manga. Darien chuckled darkly at her facial expression. She would have to try much harder than a stupid excuse of a responsibly at home to get out of being his wife.

"Meatball head don't you listen. Your father told us both that he rented the house to the man who took his job at the newspaper and he called to have your room packed and they would be delivering your stuff to my new place tomorrow."

"Well, baka, you just know everything don't you!" Serena shrieked.

"Keep it down. I didn't do it; your parents are the ones that rented the house. They didn't feel it necessary to keep it since we would be moving in together. Plus, you didn't listen in the first place."

"My mind was a little preoccupied at the moment." She murmured sinking quietly back down in to the seat ad pulling her legs up.

Darien was being an arrogant ass in light of the situation but he could not help to be amused at her failed attempts to get away from him. He sobered up a little from his big head as he looked at Serena's face that wore a frown. He was surprised at how quick she gave up; she had never given up this quickly before.

"Serena…" he nudged her.

"Hum…" was her reply not looking at him but just staring out the window at the setting sun.

"What is this huge responsibility that you must live at home for?"

She wasn't sure if you should tell him the truth or just come up with her own solution, it would be her luck that he would be allowed to have animals and for him to come up with the brilliant idea that her talking, bossy cat could live with them. But she could always tell a lie…

Serena turned to him using her best puppy dog pout, the one that even worked on Raye. "It's my cat, Luna. I can't believe my parents forgot about my precious kitty that loves out house. It's her haven and she has her tree where she climbs up in to my room and she has never had another home. I just can't leave her." Serena forced a fake sob.

"Well that is a problem, my apartment does not allow animals." Darien let out feeling horrible that Serena may lose her cat.

"Oh no! You see. I just can't move in with you. I will have to move in with one of my friends until I move away to collage so Luna can stay with me. Thank you for understanding. I'll call Mina the minute we land. I am sure I can stay with her for six months."

"Serena." He growled.

"I knew you would understand, plus, it will be so much easier for us to get divorced at the end of the year if we don't live together. Then no one will ever find out and we won't shame my family. Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"Serena." He growled again taking off his glasses and folding them up and set them on the tray that was pulled out.

"Do you have the number of that mover? I bet I can call and leave a message from the air phone and change where my stuff is going. Plus, Luna would get to be with Artimus, which is a huge plus. He is her boyfriend… this is just wonderful." She went on ignoring the heat that was coming from his angered gaze and pulled out her credit card. The telephone on the back of the seat came off easily and she swiped the card and started to dial… the phone was forcefully taken out of her hand and Darien slammed it back in to its place.

"What…" she looked at him in amazement. He was clearly mad and almost amused. She smiled at him brightly, "Oh, I am so silly. You didn't even give me the number to call!" she laughed.

"Serena." He calmed down a bit. "You are not moving in with Mina. I told your parents that I would take care of you and I will not be made a liar. You can call Mina and ask if Luna can stay there."

"Why would I do that? She will suspect something!" Serena cried.

"No, just tell her that your parents rented you a place and they don't allow cats. Tell them that the apartment has security and since you are staying alone they thought it world be safer for you."

"That's stupid! They will want to come over and see my place! My plan is so much better. Let's just stick with my plan. Then no one will suspect anything."

"No, Serena. You may be get mad and throw a tantrum or whatever you want, but you are my wife now like it or not. I never shirk on my responsibly and I sure as hell am not going to have you living with your high school friends. If anything we can sneak Luna in to the apartment, it's not like you are not a pro at sneaking that cat in to the Crown and everywhere else you go. "

"Well, I am not one to let responsibility fall to the side either! I mean I have saved the…." She stopped herself before she let out that she had saved the planet and universe from destruction dying in the process at least three times.

"Saved what?"

"Nothing! Fine! I can call Mina a couple of days before school starts. I don't want any of them to know I am back early as we try to figure this out." She gave up once again and began to pull her legs up in the seat and stare out the window some more.

Darien took Serena's hand, which made her turn and face him. He really was so handsome.

"Serena, I know how you feel about this, but I am really not a bad guy. We can try and make this work. This is just as scary for me as it is for you; I mean Andrew is going to kill me when he finds out. But, he would really kill me if anything ever happened to you because I did not step up and take care of my wife, and I am sure as much as you think your friends are going to be upset with this you can only imagine how mad they are going to be at me if they found out we were married and I didn't protect you."

Serena had to giggle at the image of Raye and Lita ganging up on Darien. In a way he was right, but she could take care of herself. Ugg, but what kind of protector would she be in anything happened to Darien and people found out that he was Sailor Moon's husband. They would never trust her ever again. She was stuck.

"Fine. I am sure Luna will understand the situation and Mina will take care of her."

He smiled at her. "Serena, she is a cat, she has no choice."

"HA!" Little did he know! "I mean you are right, stupid cat, has no choice."

"Right, meatball head." Darien let go of her hand immediately missing her touch, and put back on his glasses.

"Darien…" She put on her famous pout again. "Can you help me with my math homework, please?"

One look at her face and he put down his notes giving her his full attention.

_HA! It still works_! She gloated on the inside. Maybe living with him would be okay, well at least for her math and science classes, after all he is a doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! It's been awhile but I have been working two jobs. Ew I know. I guess the title of this chapter is the same as my life. Well enjoy! I am already starting the next chapter. With some more action. Please review! ZS

Reality is such a beeyach

A sleepy Serena walked up the jet bridge tired and freezing. She did not remember being this jet lagged when she arrived in Vegas. She willed her legs to move forward hoping the blood flow would make her warmer; she scowled when she realized that she was not as smart as Darien who had carried on his winter coat. Serena on the other hand was only wearing her new Juicy sweat suit and a pair of Ugg's. Her hair was slipping out of their traditional do and she was mumbling about how they had to sit on the train to take them back to Tokyo.

Darien could tell that Serena was just miserable. She didn't sleep well on the plane, just tossing and turning mumbling about how the girls were going to kill her. He swore she even said that her cat was going to kill her as well. Poor girl must be under a lot of stress and yet he still did not understand why her friends would care so much if she did get married with out telling them. There was something going on and he would get to the bottom of it. He took Serena's carry on from her tired hand and then put his arm around her. She was too tired to object and she laid her head in the nook of his arm as they walked though the airport together. They were lucky that by the time that they got to baggage claim theirs were the first to come around the baggage carousel and Serena pulled her coat and mittens out and put them on. Immigration did not take that long and they boarded the speed train in to Tokyo. It was 9am but the sun was hidden behind grey snow clouds. Out the window all you could see was a white haze as the snow began to fall.

Serena laughed a little as she recalled four years ago being on this same train when Rei, Ami and her went to defeat Jadeite. She was starting to wake up a bit and slowly she moved away from Darien's warm arms and sat up content in her own seat.

"Eh hem…" Darien cleared his throat to talk and Serena just nodded to acknowledge him as she stared out the window.

"Your stuff should be delivered to our apartment today. After we get some rest we can go pick out some furniture for your room. I didn't plan on having a roommate and the extra room I have is small but I can move my office furniture in to the living room for the time being."

The thought of her having a separate room from her husband made her heart sink. 'Don't get attached, make him hate you.' She thought. She refused to set herself up for the evitable sorrow that could come from the separation if she became attached to her raven-haired husband.

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep on the couch. Its only six months right?" Serena mumbled out wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"What are you talking about?" He asked eyebrows raised high.

"I am going to collage in June, baka." She turned around to glare at him for the first time today.

An amused grin swept over his face. "And where pray tell are you going to collage at, meatball head?"

"Tokyo University. I will be dorming with Mina."

"Serena, Tokyo U is only a fifteen minute train ride. You can stay at home and attend collage."

Her face became red and livid. "I will do as I please. I am going to live at the collage like everyone else."

"Not if I am paying for it you won't be!" Shit he shouldn't have said that but it was too late.

"What! Your such an asshole! Fine! I'll get my own job!" The thought was sickening. He was her husband now, her parents didn't have to pay for her things anymore.

The train stopped at the station and Serena jumped up immediately and grabbed her two bags and marched around Darien who was trying to get up at the same time while she pushed him back in the seat.

He quickly grabbed his bags and followed her. "SERENA!"

"BAKA!" She said walking quickly down corridor to the escalator.

"This conversation is not over!" Damn she was fast he thought as he struggled though the crowds to catch up with her.

"Yes, it is!" She yelled back two golden streamers waving behind her.

He finally caught up to her in the parking garage and by this time he was furious. Man if this was how their marriage was going to be he was A) Going to be in even better shape than he was already or B) Pissed off all the time.

"Serena! Geeze don't run off like that."

She just scowled.

"Come on. We have to catch a cab because I have been gone for six months and my car is at the apartment."

"I will catch my own cab, to my own house!"

"Serena, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that… Please?"

When the realization struck that she had no home, no parents, no money… tears stung her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home. It's cold."

She didn't object and she followed him to the taxi pick up point.

Darien put her in the cab as he helped the taxi driver put the bags in the truck and gave the man directions across town sliding in to the back seat next to her.

They did not even go two miles when a beeping noise came from Serena's bag. She went white as she fumbled though her bag to shut it off.

Darien thought it looked like some sort of beeper but it was pink with colored buttons on it and screen the little red button was lit up. She turned it off and sighed.

"What was tha…."? He didn't even get to finished when it began beeping again this time the orange button all lit up. Serena again ignored it.

Darien was going to open his mouth to ask the question again but this time the American version of the wonder girls Nobody began playing on Serena's cell phone and a picture of Mina flashed on the screen.

"Don't say a word." Serena growled at him in a low vicious voice and the proceeded to answer the phone with a fake sleepy "Moshi, moshi?"

"SERENA! What is going on! Luna just ran in to my room freaking out saying that movers are taking out your stuff and a new family is moving in! Where are you, do we need to sailor teleport and come get you?"

"Mina, I am fine. I just found out two hours ago but it would have been six am in Tokyo so I did not call. My parents did not feel safe with me staying at the house alone so they rented the house and got me an apartment."

"They what! Serena! You could have stayed with me!"

"I would much rather stay with you, Mina!" She shot Darien a death glare.

"Well when are you moving in? I'll tell the girls and we can all come help!"

"Uhhh no. Don't worry about it. The apartment came furnished and they are just moving my things… well there is one problem…"

"What!"

"I can't bring Luna… can she stay with you?"

"Yeah…. Sure… Man, Sere… she is going to be beyond pissed off."

"I know… but it's only for six months." It was Darien's turn to shoot her a deathly glare and all Serena could do was smirk.

Then a car almost cut off the cab and the driver laid on his horn and shouted a couple choice phrases.

"What was that!"? Mina yelled.

"Oh, I, uh, I left the TV on. They have only one pathetic Japanese channel here." She lied.

"You really can sleep through anything. Well I miss you. Call me when you get in okay! By the way, next time answer on the communicator so we can call hear, JA!" and Mina hung up the phone.

Serena slumped down in her seat. She had just accomplished one of many lies she would have to tell in the upcoming months. This was not very becoming of a future queen, to lie to her guard, but this time they could not protect her. She had to figure this out on her own.

Darien was about to start up the conversation again when they pulled up to the apartment. He was hungry and knowing Serena she was most likely starving. He paid the taxi driver and began to walk toward the entrance. It didn't take long for him to realize that Serena was not by his side but she was still in the port of coacher staring up at the building with her jaw agape.

"Catching flies?" He asked with a smirk.

"Baka." She mumbled embarrassed to have been caught staring at how lovely his apartment complex was.

He just laughed at her and continued to walk through the sliding glass doors.

"Wait up!" She yelled scrambling to keep up with him before the elevator closed.

Serena held back a smile as they rode in the elevator up to the top floor. This was amazing. Darien pulled out his special gold elevator key as they reached the top floor and the doors opened to revel a very modern open space.

The apartment was large but small at the same time. It had a very open floor plan with a large kitchen. Serena began wandering absent-mindedly around the apartment delicately touching all of the surfaces.

"Let's see your room!" She said turning to him with a smile, a smile that he loved.

"How about you look around and clean up and change and I will make some breakfast."

For a moment all her worries were gone as she smiled in delight and took off wandering from room to room.

Serena walked in to the smallest of the three rooms in the house. It was a small gym lined with mirrors and equipment. Enough room to do yoga in also. No wonder why Darien had only said he had two rooms.

The next room was the office Darien had eluded to. It held all of his diplomas and degrees on the wall. On the desk were two picture frames, the only two she had seen since she arrived in the apartment. One was a picture of a child Darien with his parents. She knew the story; Rei told her once that Darien was orphaned at a young age. The next picture was quite shocking; it was of Darien in America at collage with four boys. Four boys that looked vaguely familiar but as she tried to search with in her mind to pull the boys faces she just could not quite put a memory as to where she knew them. Gently placing the photo down she went to the last and final room, Darien's.

It was beautiful with clean, neat modern Japanese furniture. The bed was quite large, large enough for both of them she thought. She entered the bathroom where Darien had placed her suitcase and she quickly cleaned up.

Feeling refreshed she walked in to the larger room to smell of food filling the room.

"Yum!" she squealed when she saw all of the yummy food Darien prepared for them.

"Glad you like it, but then again what don't you like."

Serena smiled wickedly as she filled her plate. "What are you having?"

"What?" He looked dumbstruck.

She just kept on eating.

"You're right, at the pace your going there won't be any food left for me."

Holding back her anger she just looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "I didn't plan on there being any left for you."

With that he grabbed a plate and began to put food on it.

She just laughed at him as he pulled up a stool and began eating next to her. Where she kept stealing glances at him as he ate. He was just so beautiful and a blush rose on her cheeks as she began to have fantasies of them playing house and having children.

"ENDYMION" she heard herself scream in her head dropping the fork with a clash on the plate. She grabbed her head in pain as flashes ran through her head of time past, death and destruction.

"Serena?" He grabbed her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up in his eyes, dark midnight blue, had she seen these eyes before? No, she had to continue her mission. Rini left a clue for this very reason, so others would not sway her. She belonged to Endymion.

"I'm fine. I'll clean up, you should go clean up too." With that she got up and began to clean the kitchen.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Andy teleported back to Tokyo leaving her drained. She had used up most of her energy with the teleport alone. She would need to gain much more to join the two universes and it seemed like the people of earth would have to contribute some of their energy to the cause. After all it's the least they could do for their Prince and future Queen. She smiled in the mirror as her green eyes began to glow.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry this has taken so long, This story has just been sitting for weeks half done. Ive been really sick so it was hard to look at a computer for awhile. Well, I hope you like it. I made it extra long to make up for the wait. ZS

**"Battles, Holiday's, Gift's, Damn Meddling Parents**.**"**

"Serena, I don't care if you were on another planet. I want you home now!" Rei shouted though the communicator.

"Rei, I know how you feel. I just can't leave. I promise I will be home before New Years, even earlier if I have to but I doubt the enemy will strike before then." Serena tried to use her calm princess tone as she whispered so her new roommate would not hear, but nothing seemed to be working on the senshi of fire.

"Rei is right, Serena, I feel it too. This is defiantly an enemy and we cannot protect you half way across the world." Lita chimed in.

"I understand your worry ladies, but the protection is not for me. It is for the people of earth. So, everyone will take shifts patrolling until I arrive back. Ami, as soon as anything happens get an energy reading on the enemy so we can track it down, got it?"

"See, I told you that's what she would say. Why does everyone forget that I am the leader?" Mina grunted.

"Yes, listen to Mina. She is your leader and she knows what she is doing." Serena sighed. They needed to start following Mina's orders. She would be in charge of them when Crystal Tokyo came about, plus this would take her mind off other things.

"Oh no princess, don't think for one moment that the threat of a new enemy will stop me from finding your soul mate Endymion. I can multi-task."

'_Damn Venusians_'

"People of Japan first, Mina." Ami scolded.

"Just keep watch!" Serena hung up the communicator scowling in the dark. Darien's couch was comfortable just not as wonderful as her own bed at home. Darien did, against her wishes, order furniture for the office space but it would not come till tomorrow. For someone who had been out of Tokyo for so long he still had major connections. Of course, she could always sleep in his room, after all he was her husband, ugg she shook the thoughts out of her head. Maybe she wound her ordangos to tightly this morning, plus what if she had given in to temptation and her communicator would have gone off.

With the lies she was going to have to keep up on over the next few months and the threat of a new enemy she would most certainly have her hands full and the less questions asked by Darien the better. At least he would be busy with his new job and that would give her the free time after school work, princess lessons, senshi meetings, and the once a week speech class that Ami had enrolled her in for her future role as queen. She did not have time for wife in training also.

The most ironic part of the whole situation was that before she had ever become Sailor Moon she had always wanted just this. To be married to a wonderful handsome rich doctor where she would be the ever so loving and doting wife. Low and behold life was full of tricks and stupid mistakes. Serena vowed then and there at when she did find Endymion and they were married she would take time out f her busy schedule for her husband and future children. She would just have to divorce Darien first. A thought that make her heart ache unbearably so that she clenched her chest.

* * *

Darien was up and out of the house with not so much of a stir of Serena as she lay passed out on the couch. He wished she would have taken the bed to sleep but she was stubborn with her sleeping on the couch so that he got a good rest for his first day of work. Darien laughed at her angelic features, which were very seldom found during the day. Making his way in to the parking garage he found his car and started up his baby. He was glad that his Mercedes Benz still ran like new after sitting for almost six months.

He was not as nervous as he should have been on his first day as Attending. It was true he was way younger than most of the residents at Azabu Hospital, but he had a few "extra" skills from being the Prince of Earth that aided him in his superior skills as a surgeon.

The sun was just coming up as he took his first steps inside the doors and headed to the elevator.

"Ah, good morning, Dr. Chiba!" A man with grey hair and glasses approached him. "I am Dr. Yoshiman, Chief of Azabu Hospital. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Yoshiman. I studied some of your techniques in collage."

"Wonderful, Dr. Chiba. So far it's a slow day. I will show you around."

Dr. Yoshiman took the morning to show Darien the hospital and his new office. It was a little bit of a relief that he didn't have to take patients today. Dr. Yoshiman and Darien sat down to lunch in the hospital cafeteria. His mind was here but at the same time it was on Serena too. He had no clue what she planned on doing all day.

Doctor Yoshiman out of nowhere laughed out loud causing Darien to lift his head from the meal to the laughing aging doctor.

"Dr…?"

"Sorry, Chiba, it's just that you are so oblivious to all of the women who keep trying to get your attention. Those poor nurses." He gave another hearty chuckle when a petite nurse winked at him from across the cafeteria.

"I failed to notice, sir. I became quite well at ignoring girls in high school."

Dr. Yoshiman sat up a little straighter and fixed his glasses, it was then that Darien realized his mistake. _The man thinks I'm gay…_

"Oh, sir, it's not like that. I just have only been attracted to one girl for awhile now. We just got married last weekend."

This caused the older man's eyes to get a shine in them, Darien just made his way in to a new prestigious club that only married men were part of. He knew at that moment that being married would really help him out at the hospital and that the sigh that had escaped Dr. Yoshiman lips only moments ago was a sigh of relief of the lack of scandal that would occur since the handsome Dr. Chiba was a married man

"Ah, Dr. Yoshiman!" A woman's voice said from behind him.

"Dr. Minzu. What are you doing here? I told you that you could have the whole day off to spend with your daughter."

"I know Dr. Yoshiman but after we exchanged gifts and had lunch, Ami wanted to spend time with her friends. Plus, Christmas is more for husband and wife than anyone."

Dr. Yoshiman gave a hearty laugh. "I know what you mean Dr. Minzu; my wife cannot wait for me to get off. I bet either can yours, Chiba."

Darien took a large gulp of air. First of all this was Serena's close friend, Ami's, mother and today was Christmas. A day in which most countries celebrate gift giving and Santa Claus, the Japanese celebrate with one gift if any and it is a day where husband and wife engage in multiple intimate acts, usually in a hotel room.

"Ah, Dr. Minzu, meet our new surgical attending, the one and only protégé Dr. Darien Chiba."

"Chiba? Darien Chiba?" Dr. Minzu said bowing slightly.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, it is a pleasure, you know my daughter, Ami, correct?"

"Yes, I do." Darien wanted to go on to say, yes, she is a good friend of my wife, but he knew no such words could be uttered.

"It is a pleasure to see you back in Tokyo, Dr. Chiba. I cannot wait to hear about the conferences you have been attending the last six months. "

"Oh yes, Chiba, you must have met this young girl while traveling."

"Girl?" Dr. Minzu looked surprised.

"Wife, Dr. Chiba was recently married." Dr. Yoshiman chimed in.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, very much." Darien let out quietly knowing that Dr. Minzu would tell Ami, and Ami would tell Serena's friends. He decided to duck the questions about who, what, when, where and why. Suddenly he excused himself to the restroom and not too soon.

Serena law awake on the couch, the TV in the background, played some silly anime she was uninterested in. She was glad she was not interrupted from her sleep by a youma attack. It was the first time in awhile that she felt truly alone. Getting up slowly she made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She felt like she had forgotten something very important.

The door bell rang and she went to answer it not caring that she was still in her pajamas. It was her new furniture and she directed the men in to the 'old' office to arrange the items. She frowned as she undid the boxes that were brought over yesterday from her old house. Her bunny motif clashed with the upscale apartment of Darien Chiba. She pulled out pictures, manga, and study books, the rest she left in the boxes. Stuffed animals unfortunately were not becoming for a queen in training; however, she knew that her daughter would love them so she taped back up the boxes with care. It was after the delivery men had left that Serena realized that she had no sheets or blankets that fit her new bed. Also, if she was going to make this room hers she needed to buy new stuff.

To buy "stuff" she needed money, money she didn't have, and since, technically, she was married now, she was positive that daddy Tsukino would not be happy with her purchasing items on her credit card. She was going to have to get a job on top of all her other duties. Serena picked up a pillow and screamed in it. Why was life so confusing? She wanted to be with him, share a bed and a life with him. She wanted to hate him, run away from him, and teach him that she could do this on her own.

Out of frustration she began to take her clothes out of the suitcase and out of boxes and put them away. She was almost done when something clinked on the floor. It was her wedding ring that she shoved in her pocket yesterday. She picked it up slowly and put it back on her hand. Some how it just belonged. The doorbell rang again and Serena slowly trotted to the door, wondering who it could be.

It was the post man delivering a large box with Serena's name on it. She smiled at the post mark. It was from America. Tearing in to the box she found several wrapped packages. It was then it hit her. Today was Christmas. Serena loved Christmas! It was not that popular in Japan but her parents loved it too. It was the sickening feeling that over whelmed Serena when she realized why her parents loved Christmas so much. Ewe.

Never had she received so many gifts before. Her smile grew as she opened a letter from her parents who seemed to be having a wonderful time skiing in Colorado. Her mother gushed about how proud she was of Serena and how much pride she brought on their family when she married Darien. They were so proud to have their only girl be married to a doctor. Serena gagged a little when the second page went on and on about the great Darien Chiba. Serena wanted to scream by the third page and yell out, "You should be proud of me! I saved the Universe! I died three times! I will rule a country no wait the world!" But no, the letter oozed out praise for the dark haired husband of the now Mrs. Chiba. Serena stuffed the letter back in to the envelope.

"Whatever. At least they sent presents." She said aloud taking out each gift one by one and reading the tags. "NANI!" she said aloud and she realized some of the gifts were for Darien. One was attached with a note that said to Darien from Serena.

Serena decided not to open the gifts or look at them anymore. She would wait till her captor came home and since her already ruined her life he could ruin Christmas too by opening the gifts with her.

Serena dressed and did her hair. She needed to get out of the house and get a paper so she could start looking for a job but she could not get caught doing it, so she did what any other super hero would do. She pulled out the Luna pen.

"Luna pen, make me in to an unrecognizable girl."

Sure enough the magic was done, her hair now brown, her eyes brown too. Nothing about her stood out and that was good, and so not like her at all. Grabbing the keys that Darien had left, she made it out of the building. The air was cold and small snow flurries buzzed around her head as she walked to the nearest convenience store.

She didn't quite make it when a sickening feeling hit the pit of her stomach. A pain she knew far too well. Intuition kicked in and her legs moved toward a building three blocks up. A small explosion took place. Mars and Venus were already on the scene fighting a male youma; red eyes glowed behind chestnut colored fur. He was almost 15 feet high and drool hung from his snarled snout. Many people lay unconscious in the street being tossed across the street by the beasts over grown tail.

Mercury stood on the side line scanning for a direct energy signal. It wasn't long before Jupiter came in with an attack that knocked the beast on its back causing the earth to rumble.

"WE NEED TO LEAD IT OUT OF THE CITY!" Venus yelled using her love me chain to wrap it around the beast's leg and pulling its feet out from under it for a second time.

"IT'S DESTORYING EVERYTHING! MERCRY! WE NEED A WEAK SPOT."

Serena wanted to jump in and fight. This is one of the strongest youma she had seen in awhile, and yet, this beastly vulgarity was more like those that she had seen as a child on the moon. This youma was not silly or awkward, it was damn mean and to the point. Attack, gain energy and kill those who oppose.

Hiding behind a small car, Serena debated with herself if she would fight or not. Her scouts believed her to be in Vegas. How and why was this all happening? Mercury shouted something to Mars, but it was too late. The beast had grabbed on to Mars throwing her three stories high where her body hit the drain pipe on a near by building. In a flash Serena transformed, wings pumping fast and furious toward Mars falling body.

Her body fell right in to Sailor Moons arms moments before her skull would have collided with the pavement below. Pumping her wings once again she held Mars body close to hers. Avoiding the punch of the beast that was beyond mad of the arrival of the newest senshi. Sailor Moon placed Mars on the roof, making sure she was alright.

"How…?" Mars breathed out.

"Oh, you know the call of duty. I have to go take the trash out now." She flashed Mars a signature smile and flew down to where the monster was moments before. The rest of the team was leading him to the near by park where less destruction would be caused.

Mercury had managed to freeze the beast's feet to the already frozen ground. Jupiter used thunder to weaken the creature that was still causing a mess by picking up trees and throwing them. Her team being the main target.

"Hurry! Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried, she and the rest of the team were obviously more week than they wanted to admit, but the begging in Mercury's voice, pulled at Sailor Moon's heart.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" She cried letting the power flow out of her, directly letting the attack connect with the Silver Imperial Crystal. The beast raged and cried out, she gave more power. An eerie green glow began to surround the creature and then as Sailor Moon almost gave up when the beast exploded blowing up throwing all of the senshi backwards.

Using the crystal from her spot on the ground she sent energy towards all of the fallen people in the city and to her scouts. Then the last of her energy was used to transport her back to Darien's apartment. That's how Darien found her. Passed out on the kitchen floor, a large bruise on the left side on her face where she passed out mid teleportation and kissed the ground… hard.

* * *

"Serena? I'm home." Darien hid a small gift under his arm as he carefully walked around the mess of empty boxes and paper that Serena had left scattered about the apartment. He didn't understand this worry he had felt ever since he saw Sailor Moon disappear from the attack earlier. His head fell in shame. He was too late to the battle arriving only at the end where Sailor Moon defeated the beast and then she disappeared.

"Serena?" He called again. Where was that girl? He chuckled at the mess. Darien had wondered how long it would be until his apartment went from spick and span to a toxic waste dump. At least the cleaning girl would be here tomorrow.

Darien put his coat and gloves in to the closet, something just felt wrong, but he shook it off again as it being him still upset about not aiding the senshi with the battle earlier.

"Serena?" He yelled again, worry filling him.

He made his way to the kitchen, there she was passed out on the floor.

"SERENA!" He ran to her, her breath was shallow, and a nasty bruise began to show on her pretty face.

"Come, on Serena, wake up." He pulled her close, checking her pulse at the same time.

"No, sleepy." She breathed out.

Picking her up he carried her to his bed tucking her under the covers. She seemed like she was sleeping and he brushed the hair out of her face. Beeping and Serena's cell phone began to go of at the same time in the other room.

Blue eyes opened and a gasp caught in her throat as midnight blues stared down at her. Pulling her body up quickly a wave of pain came over her and she winced.

"Serena, stop!" Darien tried to push her back down in to the bed but she threw the covers off her legs sliding out of the bed.

"STOP! I found you passed out of the floor. You have a nasty bruise, maybe even a concussion." Darien trailed after her hot in pursuit as she nearly fell over looking for the electronic items that continuously beeps over and over again, though all the packing material.

"SERENA! What is going on? Are you alright?" Darien was worried. His wife was passed on the floor, barley breathing and in a flash she was up looking for her cell phone of all items.

There it was again, the pink thing with the screen and flashing buttons. Serena turned it off quickly. The cell phone on the other hand continued to ring. Serena opened it putting it to her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL SERENA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Serena pulled the phone from her ear. Darien stared on using his super hearing to eavesdrop on the call.

"Listen, I am fine. I can't talk now."

"How did you do that! Where are you?" Mina's voice full of worry.

"I'm with my parents. I'm sorry I scared you. I just didn't feel well and passed out on the phone. I am fine, promise. Talk to you later." Serena hung up the phone and fell back on to the couch. Hoping that her lies to Mina would satisfy Darien's bewilderment as to why she was passed out on the floor.

Darien went to Serena putting his hand to her head.

"Darien stop. I do not have a fever. I just didn't eat today and passed out. I'm a klutz." She pouted enjoying the moment of warmth his hand created as it made contact with her skin.

"I am the doctor, you are now my patient."

"Look you can play doctor at work, not here."

"Fine." He stood up and picked her up like a baby. "Let's go back to my work."

"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He put her back on the couch.

"Alright. Just stop screeching." He smiled at her smug face. "Speaking of Christmas, I got you a present."

"What! Really! Let me have it!" The child in Serena came barreling out and she began bouncing on the couch like nothing had happened. Darien laughed and pulled the package out from the bedroom. "Maybe I should give this to you when you tell me the truth?"

"I just did. See I am fine. Present… now… must have present or I'll pass out again." She pretended to feel faint.

Serena opened it quickly and pulled out a key. She gulped. Was this a hotel room key… did he expect her to… her heart began to beat quickly.

Darien watched her excitement fade to worry.

"Oh! No, it's not that. I promise. It's a key to a small studio apartment on the 3rd floor."

The worry eased and confusion set it.

"It's so if you want your friends to come over you an pretend it's your place. So they don't know we are together." He said and for some reason a blush tinted his masculine face.

"THANK YOU!" She darted across the couch and hugged him.

"Your welcome. Of course there are some conditions."

Her face scrunched up in distaste. Of course their were strings attached.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want you home at night. That's all." He stated.

She gave him a wicked glare, but gave in. It really was a nice gesture. Serena got up and crossed the room to the stack of presents her parents sent and picked up the one that her parents sent that was supposedly from her and walked back to Darien.

"Here. It's from me." She put the small package in his hand.

He opened it with care. A small box was inside and Serena was just as nervous to see what it was as he was. Flipping open the box Darien's breath caught at what was inside.

"Thank you." He breathed out.

"Umm, yeah, your welcome. I hope you like it." She said nervously as she began to bite her nails still not knowing what was in the box.

"I do like it." Flipping the box around and showing the wedding ring that was inside, he pulled it out and slid it on to his finger. It fit perfectly.

Serena's jaw hit the floor.

"Why do you look so surprised." He asked.

"Uhhh, well, uhh, I just didn't expect it to fit so perfectly." She mumbled out. A few choice curse words at her parents in her head. She was going to kill them.

"Well, it means a lot to me. Thank you." He hugged her and supised in herself she hugged him back taking in his scent.

She thought of Endymion and pulled away slowly. "Well, I just figured we should match." Darien smiled. She was wearing his ring.

"Come on old man, my parents sent us tons of loot. Let's get to opening gifts. And I am hungry, can we order some food? Oh, and by the way, you may think your so smart ordering me furniture but you must have missed the brain cells that involve sheets and stuff, so I am going to need some money. By the way? How was work? Good I hope? Do you save any lives today? I bet you didn't. You can really be a baka." Serena went on and on from her spot on the couch. Darien just smiled. He was going to like coming home from work. He was going to like coming home… period.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! I did it! It took me forever but I hope you like it. The progression is slow but it will start getting quicker and quicker! REVIEW PLEASE! I need a story with a lot of reviews to make me keep writing Read my other new story "A Diamond in the Rough" That one is going to be great if I do say so myself. ZS

**Stupid Rich Doctor… GET A NEW JOB DUMMY**

Andromeda relished in the power that her first youma had provided for her. Considering how much power she used alone in reincarnating the dead fallen solider from over a thousand years ago, he had provided her with five times as much. If those stupid Barbie's in skirts would not have shown up she would not be spending the recently gained precious power reincarnating another youma.

"Soon, Endymion, you will be mine and mine alone. These fallen warriors of times past are far more powerful than any you have faced before. I hope that your little princess is preparing for her funeral." Looking at herself in the mirror she changed from her royal garb to Dr.'s scrubs. Maybe it was time to check in on her love.

* * *

"It's five in the morning!" Serena yelled hitting Darien in the face with her hair turning her face toward the back of the couch.

"Come on, ordango, it is for your own good. I am making sure you don't have a concussion." Darien said trying to ease her out of her sleep as best he could.

"I do not have a concussion! Go away and save some one else. I need to sleep."

"Serena, if you don't wake up for two seconds I won't give you this pretty credit card to go shopping today." He dangled the Platinum Visa over her head.

Baby blue eyes opened wide and Serena sat up like a good patient. "Okay, Doctor. You have my attention. Let's get this over with." She stuck her tongue out.

"Put that away." Darien looked in to her eyes with a light, everything seemed okay but something was off. He examined the side of her face where the nasty bruise should have been, instead he found no bruising. No bruising at all.

"Did you find something wrong other than me being sleep deprived?" She yawned.

"Yes, no, I don't know." He put the tools back in to his briefcase.

Worry filled her head; she realized what any doctor would find extremely strange. "And they let you in to med school with that kind of answer? I think you should re-think your career. Thanks for the check up, you can bill my husband. Good night." She tried to lay her head down but he stopped her and she continued to sit up.

The sarcasm didn't faze him; he touched the side of her face. He didn't remember healing the bruise with the golden crystal. That would have seemed too obvious and he didn't want Serena asking questions, if she even noticed.

"The bruise of your face… well it's no longer there."

"Is that a statement or a question?" She tried to dodge this conversation. Serena was sure answering with, 'I am Sailor Moon and I have super healing powers. That's why it's not there' would not be the best answer. It was time to end this conversation before her new husband began to suspect his new wife's mysterious healing abilities.

"I mean there is no sign of it ever being there, no yellowing or anything." Darien seemed perplexed. What if he subconsciously healed her in her sleep, he had to act mystified just in case it ever happened again. But something about Serena's behavior made him think this was a naturally reoccurring thing with her. She was always falling or tripping, yet, if all his years of knowing her he had never seen one bruise on her beautiful body.

"Well that's a relief. I mean now I won't have to defend you if someone asked if my husband beat me. Go to work." Serena said faking a yawn and closing her eyes to go back to sleep. She waited for the reaction. 1… 2….3…4… 5…6…7…

Darien just sat on the end of the couch, mouth open, eyed big.

It took a few moments for what Serena said to register with the Earth Prince.

"I WOULD NEVER HIT YOU!" He yelled. One blue eye that reaction took a long time; she was starting to think he had a learning disability.

"If you did, at least there is no evidence. Think of it as a gift." She closed her eye and began to count again 1… 2… 3…

"EVIDENCE! I WOKE UP EXTRA EARLY TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE OKAY AND YOU THINK I WOULD HIT YOU!" Darien was pissed. He would never harm one beautiful hair on her head.

Well at least he was getting quicker with his reactions. She ruled out a full on learning disability to him just being slow. Man he was much quicker at come backs a few years ago.

"Temper, temper honey." Serena sat up amused with her new way to rattle Darien's nerves. "I never said you would, I just hinted that you could accidentally hit me. I mean with this temper of yours anything could happen. You should be happy that I heal quickly. If you were to lose control, like you are doing now, at least I wouldn't have to explain anything thing." She used air quotes around accidentally as she controlled the smirk that was starting to twitch on the corner of her mouth.

Darien's face began to fade from red to very serious.

"Let me tell you something, wifey. When I do lose control you will like it." With that he grabbed her and kissed her furiously. Her hands went up to his chest to push him away but it only tuned him on more. He tilted her head back so he could gain full access to her beautiful mouth. She eventually gave in, her hands moving to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. Darien pulled away, leaving Serena breathless.

He stood up grabbing his briefcase, leaving a stunned Serena on the couch wanting more. A signature smirk adorned his lips.

"The only thing you will ever have to explain, my little wife, is why your lips are so swollen. Here is my credit card. Enjoy shopping. I'll be home at five." With that said he put on his coat and left.

Serena threw a pillow at the door as he left. "BAKA!" How did he manage to win that round? At least he is not senile. That Bastard. Serena laid her head back down only to fall back to sleep dreaming of her prince… Her Prince Darien in very compromising situations.

* * *

It was around nine when Serena finally woke again. Her face was all red from the dreams she was having. The vision came to a sudden halt when she realized was a disaster the apartment was in. Empty Chinese boxes were all over the place, along with boxes, tape, packaging material, gift wrap, gifts from her parents. The place was a disaster.

She looked down at her ring. Yes, cleaning today would make Darien happy. Plus, if she was going to play along with this wife situation she may as well try to make him happy every once in awhile. Her hand went to her still swollen lips. Maybe he would kiss her again…

Serena got up quickly and changed in to some sweats. After a quick breakfast she pulled out all of the cleaning supplies she could find and went to work. Only taking one break to go online and purchase some white sheets, a new quilt and baby blue pillows for her room. She also bought some throw pillows and some stuff to decorate the kitchen with. The local department store would deliver them later today.

It took her almost five trips downstairs to get all off the garbage out of the apartment. When she was on her last trip upstairs the communicator went off in her sub space pocket.

Pulling out the pink gadget she answered the communicator by just switching it on waiting for four shrieking girls to start yelling at her.

Surprised with no yelling she let out a loud sigh.

"MEATBALLHEAD!" Rei yelled catching her off guard.

Serena almost dropped the communicator, juggling it a few times before it remained steady in her hands again.

"He,he, hey guys!" She answered scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Talk, now." Rei demanded. And seeing all of the serious looks on her senshi's faces she gave in… to more lies.

"Well, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it, so I made a wish on the crystal to transport me to the fight. When I got there I just stood on the side lines, but when I saw Rei falling, I had to react."

"Yes, well we saw you use the crystal to kill the youma, heal the people and then transport yourself back! You could have died." Lita chided.

"Don't be so dramatic. Yes, I was a little energy drained, I even passed out mid teleportation, scaring my parents to death when they found me on the floor, but the good news is I will be home in two days. So, then we can discuss this when I get back to Tokyo. Now, it's still dark here. I have long flight a head of me. I want a full report when I return. JE NE!"

Serena tuned off the communicator and grabbed a mop, cleaning away the stress.

* * *

Across town Ami looked at her computer pretending to read the energy signal that the youma gave off. Instead she kept her mouth shut at the data. She could tell that Serena's communicator was not in Vegas but that Serena was lying to them. She was already in Tokyo. She traced the signal five times, each one consistent with the last. It was conclusive, Serena was in Azabu. Why the lies?

* * *

Dr. Chiba was enjoying his day at work. Some of the women were backing off ever since Darien began sporting his new wedding band. It truly was the best gift, something about the ring made him happy. At lunch Darien sat down alone in the cafeteria, he was reading over some reports when someone sat down at his table. Not looking up at who had taken a seat to enjoy lunch, Darien flipped the page and continued to read.

"You know, I never could understand how you read all that shit. If you were smart like me, you should have gone in to the world of making the drugs, rather than administering them."

Darien looked up only to see a friendly face sporting a smile from ear to ear.

"Zach!" Darien said surprised almost spilling his cup of coffee.

"Endymion, why do you look so surprised to see me? Where you go…we go."

Darien maintained his composure. Zach otherwise known as Zoicite was one of his very best friends. But, with the arise of a new enemy he was not so sure how he felt about anyone from team Endymion showing up.

"It's Darien, Z A C H. What do you mean by we?" Darien was always glad to see his guards, but Zach was already over staying his welcome.

"D A R I E N, where you go… we go. We are all settled here in Tokyo since your latest trips and we are at your service, Master." Zach said with a smirk.

"I am always glad to see you, but I told you before. Stop with the Destiny crap. You need to worry about making you happy." Darien fiddled with his wedding band and Zach looked down at it.

"Ah, so it is true. You have given up on the princess to follow your heart." Zach sighed.

"Yes, I have… in a way. I will never give up on the Princess but my marriage to Serena is right."

"And we will swear our allegiance to the new queen, but Destiny is a funny thing Endymion. It always comes around."

"Shut up Zach." Darien didn't want to talk destiny munbo jumbo.

"Haha okay man. Tell me about the wedding."

The two men started talking as old friends do but some how the whole cafeteria had to stop and stare when Zach yelled "VEGAS" very loudly.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Dr. Yoshiman." Andy bowed.

"Your welcome. When we do have a spot open at Azabu Hospital we will give you a call, for now enjoy your time at Jubann." Dr. Yoshiman replied

Andy bowed once again seeking a final peek at Darien as he enjoyed lunch. As soon as Dr. Old as Dirt left she would take a seat next to Darien. That was until she saw him. One of the Guardians of Earth.

This may not be the best time to check up on Endymion. If the guardians have returned then she would need more energy and soon.

* * *

Tanaka Mizuki fixed her hair in her small compact before entering Dr. Chiba's apartment. Mizuki had been cleaning Darien Chiba's apartment while he had been gone and she also cleaned his old apartment, where she used to see him much more.

But, now, he is back. She had taken her time at the other apartments so that she would be in the midst of cleaning when he got off work at five. That could give them some quality time together. The message he left her said that the place was a mess and he gave his sincerest apologies. Mizuki had replayed the message at least twenty times that day, swooning eveytime at the thought of the handsome doctor.

With a quick flourish of lip gloss over her lips she entered the apartment ready to get her hands dirty in the mess.

Mizuki was in awe of what she saw in Dr. Chiba's apartment. It was completely spotless. No mess… no mess at all. She walked in to the kitchen noticing that it too was clean, cleaner than she had ever personally done. She walked around the rearranged living room/ now office and guest room. Maybe he was losing his mind, Mizuki thought to herself. As she walked in to Darien's master bathroom she heard water running.

'_Oh no! I must have been too late and he is in the shower. I will just go back outside and ring the bell._' Mizuki thought blushing at the thought of Darien showering.

Pulling her supplies behind her she shut the door to the apartment and caught her breath. Just before she was about to knock…

"Oh! Mizuki san! Thank you so much for coming today. I bet the apartment took you forever to clean." Dr. Chiba greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Dr. Chiba, I was.. I mean…" She was flabbergasted.

"I know. I am embarrassed. Here is an extra tip. Have a great day, I bet you are tired." He bid her goodbye and walked in to the apartment.

Mizuki just stood outside the door confused as the day she was born. Looking down at the extra 1,000 yen in her hand. She decided to call it even and headed to the elevator.

Serena finished showering off and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. Wiping of the steam on the mirror she examined her face. She was such a baka sometimes. It was easier when she lived at home to create bruises from her "klutz" attacks. Aka. Sailor battles with the Luna pen to last for a few days. How was she supposed to know that he was going to wake her up at the butt crack of dawn? Maybe he would forget with how clean the house was. Serena was very proud of how clean her new apartment was.

Brushing out her hair she dried off putting on a sweater dress and some leggings with boots.

Hearing the door open a smile came to her face, 'BAKA SERENA! Don't smile!'

"Ordango! I'm home." Darien yelled sliding out of his shoes and putting on his house shoes. Darien took a look in to the guest room and at Serena's new bedding. He should have been smarter and not purchased the furniture for her.

"Ordango!" Darien yelled again looking around at the living room and office. Mizuki really out did herself. She had been cleaning his apartment forever but never had she made his place feel so homey. She even set up his office in a stylish manner near the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Azabu.

Mizuki really outdid herself. Looking over at his bedroom he noticed his angel walkng out of his room.

"Baka, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me ordango!" She fumed. One ordango was up and her hand was holding up the other. She noticed that Darien was smiling. She waited for the praise of a job well done like a small child.

"How was your day?" Darien asked walking over to the fridge grabbing a drink.

"Umm… long?" Serena replied confused.

"Yeah… I bet. Did you go downstairs and see your new apartment?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"No… you didn't tell me which one it was." She replied getting angrier by the moment.

"Oh, I forgot. Well we can go get dinner and on our way down you can go look at it. I know it's new but it may need some cleaning up. Builders' stuff, ya know."

"IS THAT MY JOB! IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECT WITH OUT SO MUCH AS A THANK YOU!" Serena yelled at him, her face red and hands twisted in to fists.

"Serena, what? Are you okay?" He said standing up coming over to her face, worried that just because the bruise healed, didn't mean that the fall did not cause permanent damage.

"Your house wife! I cleaned all day long! Look at my hands and my nails!" She yelled showing her pruny hands and broken nails. "So you can't even give me a thank you!" She backed away toward her room.

"Serena!" He walked after her; she slammed the door in her face.

_Youma… I feel it…. _Serena thought after she slammed the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE BAKA!" She yelled though the door. Looking at the window, hoping for an opening,

"Serena. I am sorry, I didn't know. I saw the maid… I thought she cleaned the whole place!" Darien yelled pounding on the door.

Serena found it, a small part of the window that opened. "Okay, I forgive you, but leave me alone. I am tired from being your pathetic wife all day!" She opened the window and transformed, using her wings to fly over the city she gave her life to protect.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! Sorry this took so long but I made it extra long so you won't be that mad at me! It kind of jumps around but I need this story to start moving! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ZS

"Silly Meatball Head"

Sailor Moon looked down at the destruction that littered the small area of Jubann. The people of Japan lay passed out in the street. Their energy had been taken; they were lying there waiting for death, as their lungs and heart were so tired they could barely breathe. The beast was lurking, looking for more. It had no redeeming qualities what so ever, the cross bread of a dinosaur and an ostrich with rabies give or take fifteen feet in height.

Sailor Moon knew that with out her scouts weakening the creature she would not have a chance to defeat the beast and revive the dying people, but they had yet to arrive on the scene due to the inability of sprouting wings and flying.

She circled around once more deciding where she should trap it from reaping the least amount of havoc.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Was yelled and Sailor Moon watched as the beast let of an ear piercing screech as the attack hit it square in the chest.

"MERCURY ICE STORM!"

The thinking the last stun would have slowed the beast it began to screech louder and charge the girls who were located in front of the youma. The girls dodged the beast all except Venus who slid under the beast unleashing her Venus love-me chain in to its belly. Blood burst from the wide slit causing it to trip and stumble in to a local building. The other girls who did not seem to expect the blood bath stood in awe as Venus emerged soaked in red. She however was not fazed.

"NOW, SAILOR MOON!" Venus yelled giving away the girls hiding spot in the sky.

"SILVER MOON CRYSAL POWER KISS" She said as soon as she touched down on the road.

The youma was turned to dust. The scouts closed in on their leader trying to figure out how she kept appearing. They didn't get a chance to question her because clapping was heard in the sky.

Looking up the five girls saw a woman floating in the sky. Dressed in purple and gold she was quite pretty all aside from the sinister look on her face.

"Very good little princesses. I though this one would give you a little more run for your money; however it did what I needed " She said showing all the energy she gathered.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Venus yelled stepping in front of her princess.

"Always the leader and protector Venus. However, I am disappointed in your memory of me given that you remembered how to slay my beasts. Oh, well maybe it will come to you and when it does you will remember how cruel my peoples beasts can be."

"GIVE ME BACK THAT ENERGY!" Sailor Moon yelled!

"Tisk, tisk! Don't talk to the future queen of Earth that way Moon brat."

She threw a blast of energy at the blond in which never touched her as Mercury threw her out of the way

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She shot at the floating woman who screeched as part of her hair was burned.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME? THE MIGHTY QUEEN ANDROMEDA! PLAY WITH THIS FOR AWHILE." Andromeda conjured up another youma from the past making her weak. She disappeared as a rancor came at the girls. Its talon claws went after Lita first who tried to use hand-to-hand combat hurting herself in the process. Mina used her love me chain to wrap it around the neck of the creature as Sailor Moon threw her tiara but it did not work. The chain broke free and the one captive creature came hurdling at Sailor Moon. Right before the rancor mulled her to death she had strong arms grip around the small girls torso pulling her to safety.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She said not having seen him in forever.

"Whenever a damsel is in distress, here I am." He answered.

"I need you in my reality then." She smirked as he set her on a building near by.

"That's some nasty creature. I think we should go get it."

She nodded. "Thank you." She caught her breath and jumped off the roof.

Tuxedo Mask followed using him Smoking Bomber attack in coordination with the other girls attacks weakling the creature.

Sailor Moon used the silver crystal to defeat the beast sending a splatter of blood over the girls and her and then used it to give back the energy to the dying people. Disappearing in the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her uniform was covered in blood Sailor Moon lay passed out on the floor of her room in Darien's home. She was not going to move for a while, that was a given due to the fact that she used most of her energy to save those who were injured by the youma.

* * *

"Where did she go!" Rei yelled!

"I don't know!" Ami yelled back still keeping her leaders secret.

"Let her go for now. We need to have a meeting and miss disappearing act should be back tomorrow. We need to find out who this Andromeda is." Mina said.

"Speaking of that, how did you know how to kill it?" Lita asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I have killed creatures like that before… in our past lives. The worst part is, if I am correct this is only going to get worse."

Darien listened in on the conversation and tried to put a few key words he heard from before stepping in to save the girl.

Andromeda called the girls princesses, she also said she would be the next queen of earth and sailor Venus said something about a past life. He would have to talk to the generals about this. They would have to fight if this was going to get worse and he needed to protect his people ands his wife at all cost.

One eye opened and Sailor Moon put a gloved hand to her head. It was late and she hurt all over. Making her way to her feet she looked down at her blood soaked uniform and de transformed. It however did not remove the blood from her hair and since the only bathroom was in Darien's room Serena did not know how she was going to clean herself.

The genius that she was realized that she supposedly had her own apartment and she limped to her dresser to find the key. Engraved in to the side was the number 604.

'This must be the apartment number." She thought grabbing her stuff and she slowly crept out the door not realizing the trail of blood she was leaving behind.

The apartment was nice, too nice; the girls would never believe that her parents could afford this place. The kitchen was great and it had a small living room. There was one bathroom and a step up in to her room that already had a bed and a dresser. Focusing she turned on the hot water and laid down in the bathing tub. Letting the shower rinse all of the blood off her she slowly fell asleep.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami could feel something was wrong and when the other girls departed she pulled out her Mercury computer once more and began to follow Serena's energy signal. As soon as the signal locked on Ami ran as fast as she could to the flashing pinpoint on her screen. Azabu apartments. Ami peaked in to the pristine apartment complex watching the guard as he watched re-runs of Dragon Ball Z on television. Looking down at her computer she could tell that Serena was on the sixth floor but how to get by the guard with out transforming.

Typing in a few special codes in to her computer she pointed a beam to the television making the channels flip though one by one. The guard was startled by this and began to hit the screen with his hand grumbling under his breath. Ami took her chances and snuck by the preoccupied man in to the elevator that was opening for a resident who was leaving.

Pressing floor six she felt sick to her stomach as the elevator learched upward. She knew that something was wrong with her princess ever since she realized that Serena had been lying to them. With the last battle Serena must have been very low on energy. The doors opened and Amy looked down at her computer. 604. She ran to the door only to find it locked. Pulled a pin out of her hair and a credit card she smirked as the lock popped and the door opened.

The apartment was beautiful, but she had no time to admire the architecture. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. Water was coming out from under the door tinted with a light red color. Amy made a mad dash to the bathroom, a sight that she wished never to see again. Golden hair floated in the pool of red and water poured over the sides of the tub, some making in down the drain on the floor. Amy rushed to pull the submerged blond from the pool of death, her arms grabbing around her princesses body and pulling her over the side. She felt for a pulse, a faint one resided and Amy turned Serena on her side giving her lungs a chance to breath and she pounded on the back.

Coughing insured and sputtering and it was with the noise of life that Amy realized that she too had not been breathing this entire time. She gasped for air and tears began to fall from her eyes. Serena's head lay in her lap and Amy smoothed the bangs out of her eyes as Serena took in shallow gasps of air. Amy looked her over and sniffled as she came to another realization, the blood wasn't hers. Thank god.

Slowly Serena's eyes opened. Her head hurt and she cursed herself for using so much energy. She felt cold and wet, and so slightly delusional that's she swore that Amy was holding her crying.

Amy looked down at her giving her a soft smile and wiped away her tears and Serena smiled up at her illusionary Amy and laughed to herself when Amy went to take her pulse.

Finding her words, Serena realized that her throat hurt. "Illusionary Amy? Can you get me some clothes? I think I am naked." She cleared her throat a couple times.

Amy just wiped away more tears and her face became red with a blush and she slowly put Serena's head down on the floor going to find a towel. She wasn't quite sure how long Serena had been here; if the emptiness of the place was any indication then she must have just moved in. Not finding any towels, Amy took a sheet off the bed and took it to wrap Serena in.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked her.

"Yes… no… where am I?" Serena asked quite dazed.

"You are in what I think is your new apartment. I followed your energy signal and found you almost drowned in the bath tub."

Serena eyes looked around. She didn't really remember anything than wanted to get clean from the last flight. The thought of the blood everywhere made her shake.

"Well, that explains why your all wet and why most of the house is flooded."

"That's an understatement. Serena, let's get you in the bed and I will go get some towels and clothes for us."

"Yes, yes." Serena made her way up from the floor on wobbly legs. "I think I will like the sleep."

"Sleep princess…" Amy whispered as she left the room and made her way toward the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien snuck in to the house being sure not to wake the Serena. He had gone to the hospital in hopes of talking to Zach but he was long gone. Taking off his shoes she made his way toward Serena's room. He didn't make it very far when he slipped on a liquid substance that sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Baka." He said to himself as he went to pick himself up, his hand landing in another liquid spill. Examining his fingers he realized that it was blood. Getting up and turning on the light he noticed a small blood trail from Serena's room out the door.

"What the hell…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy opened the door and ran in to someone very hard. "Oh! I am so sorry!" She said bowing.

"Amy?"

"Darien?" She looked up at the man, he looked worried.

"Amy what are you doing here?" he asked perplexed as to why she was standing outside of Serena's apartment. She looked relieved to see him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Darien! I am so glad you are a doctor. Serena… well… she almost drowned in the tub… and…"

"WHAT!" He pushed passed the blue haired girl and in to the empty apartment. He found his blond angel wrapped in a sheet in the bed. Her hair was matted to the side of her face.

"What happened." He growled when he sensed Amy behind him.

"Well, ummm…."

"AMY! And what is with all the water and blood? It looked like a murder took place in here!" he yelled not letting her explain.

"Well… Serena got her… umm… period. Yeah and she said it was really bad but she was tired from her trip back from America and she was going to take a bath. So I came over to see if she was okay and…" Tears prickled in her eyes again when she thought of how she had found Serena.

Darien felt bad that he had yelled at her knowing at the slight Amy must have seen when she walked in. He was just glad that Serena was okay.

"I got here just in time… And she even spoke to me but I guess she is still tried from the battl…. Bath." She caught herself.

He raised one eye at her but turned his focus back to Serena who had begun to drool. He found a sense of relief coming over him.

"Maybe we should get her dressed."

"Yeah, I was on my way out to get towels and clothes. I can't find Serena's stuff here anywhere! Darien, do you think that your wife could let her borrow something." Amy asked.

"My… my wife?" He choked.

"Umm.. Yeah.. I men I haven't told anyone but my mother said that you got married and it's okay if she minds. I will just run home. I just assumed you lived in the apartment."

"No… she won't mind. Actually she is out of town and I do live here, up upstairs I just rent a place on this floor and came to collect rent. Amy I could stay here with Serena?" _wow that was blunt he thought mentally smacking himself_.

It was Amy's turn to give him an evil eye. The girls had long forbid Serena to have male interaction with out everyone's approval.

"I am a Doctor, Amy. I would just monitor her vitals." He said as convincingly as he could.

"Okay… but just don't tell anyone that I said it was okay." She finally agreed.

"Deal. Will you watch her and I will go get towels and some clothes from my apartment? I will bring you a dry set of clothes too."

She just nodded hoping she had made the right choice. The secrets were already starting to pile up.

* * *

Serena snuggled in closer to the warm body next to her's. She felt warm and secure, until she felt it. The feeling that someone was watching her. Shifting out of the arms that held her she turned to find Darien's beautiful blue eyes starting at her intently. She tried not to blush under his gaze.

"Serena…" he said in a mocking tone.

"Baka." She answered back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I have a lot of explaining to do! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Don't change the subject. What happened last night?" He began to get angry.

"And why aren't you at work?"

"Serena." He growled.

"Darien…" she said meekly back.

"Start explaining… and start with the blood."

_'blood…' oh the blood… she shook again at the thought of the youma. _

"I got my um… you know…. My period." She lied.

"Why did you and Amy both say it that way? I am a Doctor. That was a lot of blood, I am pretty sure that…"

"Hey! When was Amy here! What did you tell her? Did you tell her about us? She would kill me?"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"DARIEN! I do not want to talk about mother nature with you and just because you are a doctor doesn't mean you know how heavy my flow is!"

That shut his gaping hole. She had a point and now he was just grossed out by it leaking all over his floor.

"Okay, miss I know everything. Tell me how you almost died in the bath tub? And that Amy saved your life!"

It was Serena's turn to shut her mouth. "I almost died…? She saved me..." She was dumbfounded.

"Yes." He said more softly wishing that he never mentioned it.

"In the bath tub?" _I must have been just so tired from the battle, oh my poor Amy. _

"Yes."

"Oh."

She wrapped her arms around Darien's torso and pulled her body close to him. It was the best apology he could have ever gotten; he held her back in return. She just needed to be held. Things were getting so complicated... so fast.

"Um… Darien?"

"Hum?" He answered in to the top of her head.

"Where are we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting some much needed rest Serena and Darien made their way back to their apartment and Darien told her what happened last night with the lies that he had told Amy.

Darien was putting on his suit to head to work to make up for the time he missed out on this morning. Serena watched him get dressed from the doorway smiling at his good looks. He shot her a smile that made her go weak in the knees. Amy had already called and they agreed to tell the girls that she was back in town; however, they were going to keep last night's secrets to themselves.

Darien finished getting dressed and came to meet Serena at his door. He looked down in to her eyes placing his hands on her petit shoulders.

"Okay little bunny. No getting in to trouble today. I don't want to find you passed out of the floor, large bruises on your beautiful face, blood everywhere or you half drowned in the bath tub. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She said with a smile_, oh he had no clue about her daily life. He should get used to it._

"Okay good! Here is my credit card.. Please go out and get stuff for your apartment so that I don't have to go steal 'my wife's' clothes and towels."

"I defiantly can do that!" She smiled a little wider.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good. I will see you later."

"Bye!" She said glad that they could be friends.

Getting dressed quickly she made her way down to her apartment where Amy and the girls were going to be meeting up with them.

As soon as she made it in the door she was opening it again due to her friends beating it down.

"Coming!" She said.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. "SERENA!" They yelled almost knocking her down.

"GUYS!" She said hugging them all.

"Serena! I love your place! It's amazing!" Mina said walking though the place.

"Cut the crap Mina. Serena what the hell has been going on." Rei said.

"Yeah! And why didn't you tell us you were coming home early?" Lita double teamed with Rei.

"Well, I got on the red eye when my parents had to leave early to go to Colorado. And I wanted to surprise you all but when I got in I felt the youma so I transported myself from the airport leaving all my luggage there. I tried to transport back to get it before it was stolen but I guess my mind was on sleep and I was worried I would still have blood all over me. So, can we go out and have fun then discuss scout business?" She asked adding in "I really did miss you all!"

"We missed you too! Now, how did you afford all of this?" Mina asked shutting up the girls they would have enough to discuss with Luna and Artimus.

Plus, she had to butter Serena up for later activities at the arcade. Andrew will so happy at the extra business.

* * *

Serena went on and on about the Vegas leaving out all of the important details of her wedding and how proud her parents are of her. Also, how short her vacation really was. The girls helped her pick out bedding and bathroom stuff. Lita was an expert when it came to picking out items for the kitchen. All the while Serena only made sure to get the bare essentials. Darien had enough stuff for the two of them. She pulled out her credit card and switched it every time with the one Darien gave her so they didn't notice who was paying for the items.

"Okay Serena, arcade time. Now let's have a look at you!" Mina said as they were walking down the street.

"Mina, no. Not today." Serena begged.

"I am the goddess of love and it's one of the quickest ways to narrow him down." Mina said.

"I quite agree, at the rate we interview we can narrow down who Endymion might be."

"Hum," Serena blew her bangs out of her face.

"I'll buy you a milkshake." Rei said not wanting to miss the chance at scaring some of these guys to death.

"Deal!"

* * *

It was a long day for Darien. He pulled up to the arcade and loosened his tie. He was going to pick up dinner for him and Serena and say hi to Andrew.

What he walked in to was a mad house. Boys and girls everywhere, but mostly boys. He walked though the mess seeing Serena's friends talking to many of the boys all at different tables.

"Darien!" Andrew yelled from behind the bar waving with a big smile on her face.

"Andrew" He waved back making his way to the bar.

"Dare! I've missed you man!"

"Me too. Drew, I don't remember you ever being this busy!"

"Haha, yeah. Those girls are something else. So what can I get you?"

"Two burgers to go with fries."

"You have been away for six months at conventions with food not starving in the desert!"

"I'm a growing boy." Looking around the arcade tables it' looked like Rei, Ami and Mina were having dates."

Andrew poured him a cup of coffee. "So, what are all these boys here? Darien asked really curious as to why Drew was excited to have boys everywhere.

"The best marketing for me ever! I mean business has been booming!"

"Yeah yeah, what's this marketing strategy?" Darien took a sip of his coffee.

"They are all here trying to get a date with Serena!"

Darien sputtered his coffee all over the table. Doing a quick look left and right he noticed her. His Serena sitting happily three stools down slurping down her milkshake. Lita stood protectively in front of her as all the boys and some men in the room oogled him wife. Things are getting stranger and stranger with Serena.

It didn't take him two seconds for him to pull the boy Mina was talking to and take a seat.

"Darien Chiba!" Mina looked somewhat scared with the way he was looking at her.

"Mina, you seem like a bright girl." He said somewhat condescendingly.

"Umm, thank you." Something about his presence had her cowering.

"Then what is this dumb stunt that is going on?" He asked.

"We are just trying to make sure that anyone Serena dates get's a proper screening."

Seeing that Darien was sitting with Mina made Ami and Rei jump up to see what was going on.

Rei couldn't believe that Darien was sitting down trying to get a date with Serena. They hated each other and Ami was scared that he was going to spill the beans about Serena last night.

"What is going on over here?" Rei asked mildly flirting.

"It seems that Darien is not to happy with our dating strategy for Serena." Mina smirked as she said it.

"Well I'm not!" He yelled.

"Darien, are you jealous?" Rei asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"No, he's not he's married." Amy said defending him.

"MARRIED!" Mina and Rei said out loud. Mina was more so upset because she was hoping that Darien could have been him… Endymion… but since he was married he was way out.

Darien shot Amy a look of hurt and anger and she didn't understand why.

"Well… Darien married men can't sit though the questionnaire for a date with Serena. It's unethical." Amy rationalized.

Serena who had finally taken notice as to what was going on went pale. 'Great, how do I explain this one!'

Lita just laughed. She loved playing body guard to her princess as men shot her hopeful glances before they went to sit though the rigorous interview with Ami, Rei and Mina. Lita laughed even harder as Darien went to go tell the girls to stop, just as Andrew had at first till he realized how much money he could reap from the whole situation. Plus, Serena didn't really mind. She usually ignored everyone and enjoyed her milkshake and manga never giving one of the boys a second glance. Many of the boys at first had tried to get fresh with her, which is why they instilled the no talking to men of the opposite sex rule with the exception of her father, brother, Andrew and Melvin.

Lita guessed Darien would be on that list since he couldn't stand Serena. It was when Serena stood up to stop the confrontation that Lita's eye brow arched in confusion.

Lita escorted Serena over to the scene and she sweetly smiled. "Ladies, what is going on." Darien was more than mad with her. He didn't know if he could keep up this charade anymore.

"Well, we think Darien was trying to partake in the interview portion of the dating process." Mina said.

"The interview portion?" Darien was confused. Was he going to have to go though and interview to be with his wife?

"Yes, that's only the first step. Then there is the pre-date which is taken with one of the girls, not Serena. If he passes that then he gets to go out with all of us and Serena and finally if that goes well then he is allow to go on his own date with Serena, but no one has gotten that far." Amy said with a sigh.

That was when Darien got the mischievous look in his eye. Serena looked up at him in fear but was surprised to see an evil form of happiness on her husbands face. Just what was he planning.

"Ladies, I am so sorry to have interrupted this idea of yours. I heard this plan from Andrew and I was upset that you went though such carless steps to make sure that Serena had a good first date." He lied and faked disgust.

He winked at her and Amy looked upset. "I put so many carful calculations in to this." She said pulling out a piece of paper and pencil trying to rework the math.

Rei was mad too. She thought that this was full proof, where was the flaw? Mina just smirked.

"Yes, you see little meatball head here needs someone to pull all the stops to scare the crap out of the guy if he intends to get past Ken… I mean Mr. Tsukino. And since he moved I think my wife won't mind me stepping in since she is out of town on a business trip."

"Darien, you are so right! We never thought about that. Another male presence would have to make a man prove his worth to be with her!" Lita beamed at the idea.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rei pouted. Serena just stood with her jaw open.

"Catching flies?" Darien smirked at her. She just closed her mouth. "Plus, I think I should also be at every date." Serena became red with anger. Darien thought she looked cute angry.

"No, no no!" Serena shook her head violently.

"You have no choice, Princess." Mina whispered in her ears. "Think of the future."

"Darien! Your burgers and fries are ready to go!" Andrew yelled from the counter.

Serena would just have to be mad at him after she ate.

So how did you like it!?!?!?!?!?!


	12. Chapter 12

Don't shoot me! I kmow it's been forever but I have been obssed with Inyuasha. Okay! FINE YELL AT ME! But I am back. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T YELL AT ME!

Serena never thought she would be so happy to go back to school. She passed around Darien as he poured his coffee in to his togo mug.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked non shalantly.

"Someone may see." She replied.

"They know that we live in the same apartment complex Serena."

"Yeah, but since you are supposedly married to someone else then that makes me the other woman." She slammed the cabinet and grabbed her bag to walk out the door.

"He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Hey, what's wrong. This is what you wanted." He spoke softly in to her hair.

"Nothing, nothing…." But it wasn't nothing. She couldn't stop these feelings. The feelings of love. She sat still in his arms thinking of nothing but the other day.

_It was another day of the girl's brilliant idea to narrow down people that could be her future husband Otherwise known as Endymion. Serena sat watching from her usual barstool drinking her milkshake. Normally, she would not pay attention to any of them but over the last few days all she could do was watch Darien knock each guy out of the park. It happened so suddenly; the heart fluttering moments when she would look at him as he made sure no man other than him came near her. If she didn't know any better he could have been Endymion, but her life didn't work that way. Destiny wouldn't have put them together this easily. _

_It was when the girls would tell him how wonderful he was and how lucky his wife was that she wanted to scream. She hated the scowl that was a daily feature on Ray's face when the wife was mentioned. Ray wasn't allowed to make facial features when it came to Darien's love life. He was hers and hers only. And yet, she couldn't keep him. And she couldn't tell him she was a reincarnated Moon Princess who was destined to be with the Prince of Earth and her guard would make damn sure that no one got in the way. They had only been married a week and yet, in that one week they had grown so close and comfortable around one another. They had dinner together every night and he told her stories of the ER and the hospital. She told him about her day and decorating the small apartment downstairs. They picked on each other like crazy but in a good way. But this whole not being able to stay with him made her mad, and what made her more than angry was that she was the other woman. _

"Serena, what's wrong?" He tilted her chin up and she looked in to his eyes her heart pumping like crazy. 'this is wrong, it's so wrong.'

"Nothing!" She pulled away. She wasn't allowed to feel this way. "I have to get to school." She left out the door slamming it as she left.

Darien sighed. He knew that they were getting closer and she was fighting every time she felt something. It didn't help either that the girls constantly went on about his 'wife' and Serena had to endure it. It was only fair though, he had to interview other men to see if they could win a chance to date his wife. He had fun with it though and even though he was tired from work and then from questioning the crap out of teenagers with bad intentions he got to go home with Serena. They would laugh and joke about what the boys would say. He would take anything at this point to get closer to her.

Serena lazily walked to school. All she could think about was his eyes, his perfect hair, his great body, his smile,. "STOP SERENA JUST STOP! You can't have feelings for your husband, its just nuts. " She yelled out loud on the street corner.

Some people stopped at stared at the crazy blond with the weird hairstyle as she screamed out loud. She was way early as she climbed the steps to her first class. Changing her shoes she walked in to the empty classroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Chiba. I guess your changing your name is influencing your attendance record." A voice behind her said making her jump.

"Miss Hauruna!"

"Your parents sent over your papers a couple days ago." Miss Hauruna said waving the papers in front of her face. Mrs. Hauruna had become her teacher a week before school let out for winter break when her old teacher took a leave of absence. She didn't know how much Serena had truly changed.

"Oh, well about that… Miss Hauruna can you just call me Miss. Tsukino." Serena said as calm as possible, but inside she was freaking out. Lita and Mina had first class with her. Her parents were pure evil.

"Hum… I don't think so Mrs. Chiba. I have rules to abide by. It's surprising though, that when you were younger all you wanted to be was married and now that you are you don't want to be called your married name." Miss Hauruna taunted.

Serena built up her confidence.

"M.i.s.s. Hauruna, I am not at all embarrassed by my new last name. My husband is a very successful doctor actually he is quite famous. Dr. Darien Chiba, he has been in the paper a few times. It's just that I would prefer to be called Miss. Tsukino for your sake." Serena said calmly.

"My sake!" Haurna's hand flew to her chest and she let out a laugh.

"Yes, your sake. I mean think of what the other students would say when they found out dumb little Serena was married to a prestigious doctor and," She cleared her throat… "and well you haven't been married yet. I just wanted to save face for you. However, if you feel that calling me M.r.s. Chiba is following the rules then go ahead." Serena said taking her seat and opening her book.

"I hope you are ready for a pop quiz today Miss Tsukino." Miss Hauruna said as she walked away.

Serena sat down at her desk and let out her breath, she barley won that one. And throughout the day she smirked as Miss Hauruna stressed every syllable of her last name when she was called on in class.

Darien walked in to the arcade around six. It was later than usual but he was still beaming from the inside out about the surgery that he preformed earlier. His enhanced senses helped him more and more in the ER, and he felt that somehow it was Serena's doing. Something about them being together made him more powerful. The sky was dark as he entered and he could feel the upcoming thunderstorm.

The moment he stepped inside he raged like the outside storm coming on. Kevin, Jaden, Zack and Nathan were wrapped around his wife laughing like crazy. She giggled and blushed from where she sat on her usual bar stool. Ami, Lita, Mina and even Ray had joined in on the conversation laughing. The bell chimed and Ami looked up, her face red and cheery. She skipped away from the conversation over to Darien.

"Darien!" she said in a raised whisper. "We think we may have found him! Well, one of the four!"

"Him?" He said quickly. He didn't realize they were looking for someone specific. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at Serena who was laughing again at a joke one of his General's said.

Ami flushed. "Well, four choices really. They are all over there." She pointed not meeting his gaze.

Something wasn't right about this. Serena and the girls were hidings something. Why did Ami say him? He wondered.

"I didn't get my chance with them." Darien said not paying attention to Ami but his eyes now on his men who hadn't noticed his presence.

"Well, we thought we could do the dinner… you know all of us. Then we could single out the guy. I planned out all everything." Ami said proud.

Kevin touched Serena's arm playfully and it wasn't the storm that caused the thunder to rumble though the sky. It was Endymion's anger that made the building shake. He only made things worse. Serna shrieked and she grabbed Zack out of fear and put her head in his chest. Zack smiled widely. Darien grimaced and from what he could see out of the corner of his eye Ami grimaced as well. He didn't know how he got to the other side of the room. His generals stiffened when they saw him. The look of anger in Endymion's eyes caused them to each take one step away from the girls. It only took Zack a moment to realize that this was Endymion's wife and he dropped his hold on the girl and stepped away. Thunder rippled though the air once more.

"Darien." Kunzite said with admiration and fear in his voice.

"Hello, guys." Darien replied, his authority an underlining tone.

"Oh, so you all know each other… that's great!" Lita smiled, trying to break the atmosphere.

"Yeah! So we should all meet at Serena's apartment Friday." Mina tried to follow Lita's lead.

"What…" Darien asked his eyes caught on Serena's.

"Dinner. I just told you." Ami answered, she lowered her voice, "Part of the dating steps."

"Oh… yeah well. I am sorry I was late. It's getting late and there is going to be a furious storm coming on soon. I was going to offer Serena a ride home." Darien said glancing at each of his men. They immediately understood when he used Serena's name possessively in his tone.

"Yeah, sure. I hate storms." Serena said breaking the icy atmosphere. It seemed to warm Darien up at once a small smile meeting her's.

"Bye. We can talk tomorrow about plans." She waved and Darien placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the arcade.

Ami, Ray, Mina and Lita eyed the couple suspiciously as they left the arcade. Luna stared on from the bag under a nearby booth.

In the car she didn't talk to him for a while. He seemed angry, his eyes on the road. The sky darkened and the thunder roared. In what seemed like it took forever they made their way in to the apartment. Serena took off her shoes and dropped her school bag off in her room.

"So…. What do you want for dinner?" Serena asked trying to ease Darien out of the mood he was in.

"Who is he?" Darien asked quietly.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Who is he? Who are you looking for?" Darien asked entering the kitchen. His eyes were dark.

"I don't know what you are talking about. So I was think we should just have ramen noodle bowels. What do you think?" Serena ducked his gaze and began opening up cabinets pretending to look for a pan.

Darien slammed the cabinet shut where Serena was pretending to peer inside startling her. He turned her around and pinned her up against the counter. His eyes black.

"Ami said that she thought that they… they as in your friends… had found him." He said slowly.

"A date…. I thought that was the whole point of screening every man in town. "Him", could have been anyone they chose." She retorted.

"No, Ami said 'him', in a way she implied it was someone specific."

"You are reading too much in to this. They just want to pick the best person for me."

"I AM THE BEST PERSON FOR YOU!" he said frustrated moving away from her. Serena just gulped, she knew it was the truth. Instead of going to him like she wanted, she just froze.

"This is getting stupid Serena. I don't know why I am playing along with this charade. You are my wife and today I wanted to kill my own friend when you grabbed him. It's done. When Friday comes along we are no longer playing these games."

"You don't know what you are messing with Darien!" Serena said. "It's the whole future! The future of the world!"

"You are not making any sense!" He yelled lighting streaking across the sky, thunder booming. Out of shear reaction Serena grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled her face in to his muscular chest in fright. She had faced so much worse in her life, for some reason thunderstorms scared her to the core.

"I am making sense. You are just not listening!" She said in to his shirt, her voice shook.

He grabbed her chin… "Why won't you just tell me…" he said in defeat his eyes sad.

Pulling her chin away she looked downward. The rain had begun to fall buckets outside. "I can't tell you."

"Fine." He said pulling away and stalking in to his room, shutting the door.

Serena was left alone in the kitchen. Rain stuck to the windows and lighting lit up the room. She pulled herself up on to the kitchen counter and grabbed a box of crackers.

She munched rhythmically thinking about all the pros and cons of what she had gotten herself in too. She knew she could love Darien, that she did love Darien, but Endymion took up a part of that love. Even though she had never met him she loved him. He gave her Rini and that was enough reason for her to find him. The thunder boomed again and she left out a small shriek dropping the box of crackers.

She was up of the counter in seconds. Lighting lit the apartment again and the lights all went out. Thunder shook the building.

She bolted though the apartment finding herself in front of Darien's door. After the fight they just had she knew she shouldn't go in. The thunder shook again and she found herself inside. Running though the room and under the covers.

Darien was on the phone, shock on his face. The thunder rattled again and she let out a small cry.

"Yes, Kevin. I know you didn't know. No. Yes. No. Shut up or so help me… Fine. Friday. Bye." He hung up, Serena watching him from a small peak hole under the covers.

He was still angry, she could feel it. She didn't care.

"Serena." He growled.

"yes…" she epped.

"What are you doing?"

"Please… she begged. The lights are out, it's a storm. Please." She begged

"Out." He said no emotion in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't… I have to work early." He made an excuse.

"Fine… I guess… I guess…" She shrieked again when the lighting and thunder started the rain came down harder. She grabbed on to him.

"You really are scared aren't you?" He asked.

"No… I will be going in a few seconds to my room…" She trailed off. She hadn't really missed her mother but now she did. She missed being young at home and childlike. She missed her mom.

Darien put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She gave in with no second thoughts and snuggled in to his side. The storm raged on. Lighting lit the room over and over again.

When the rain grew to a constant drizzle and the thunder lessened, Serena sat up in the bed.

She sighed, "I am really sorry about today."

"Me too."

The lights were still out.

"So, how do you know those guys? They seemed really familiar to me."

Darien figured he should just stick to the college story and skip the whole re-incarnation thing. "We met in America. We went to college together. Besides, Andrew they are my only male friends."

"They are really nice… I think they would be great for the girls." Serena said absent-mindedly.

"What?" Darien asked.

"I dunno… I just think… well don't you see it too? Hummm… Lita and Nathan…"

"Ami and Zack. I saw the way she was looking at him." Darien chimed in.

"REALLY! Okay okay so how about Mina and Kevin. They are just both so… leader like and Mina has a thing for guys with long sexy hair."

Darien gave her a look… then shook it off "Well that leaves Ray and Jacen… humm."

"Hum what?" Serena nudged Darien and he pretended to be hurt.

"Well, they may kill one another."

"You mean Ray may kill him, right."

"No, I mean Jacen is just as bad at Ray."

"Oh well. It should be interesting to watch. Plus, wait till we turn the tables on them. Muh hahahahaha." Serena tapped her fingers together trying to look sinister.

"I could not agree more." Darien mumbled.

Serena nodded. After a few moments of silence Serena spoke again. "Are we okay?" They words toppled out of her mouth before she could comprehend what she was saying. She wanted to push him away but she just couldn't she was so drawn to him. Like a magnet.

"We are still lying to everyone." Darien said after a second.

"For good reason."

"I don't see one."

"I think your life is good enough." Serena crossed her arms over her chest looking serious.

"Please, I could take all of them!" Darien said arrogantly.

"I don't think so."

"Please! You don't know who I would take down to be with you."

Serena could just stare at him. Had he really just said that?

"Come on! Like you didn't know it was true." He sneaked closer to her putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Serena didn't protest, but her hand went up to his chest, her eyes wide.

"I interview men who want to marry you everyday just to keep them away from you and you with me." Serena went to protest his finger went up to her lips to hush her.

"Yes, marry you, not date you. They say anything to get to you, and they do. But, I am your husband and I know it's only been a week but drinks or no drinks I meant what I said in Vegas. I want this to work. We can make this work."

Serena felt her heart swell this feeling in her side of her made her brave. She leaned up and kissed Darien. At first it was innocent but slowly it became more intense Darien laid her down in to the soft bed and planted kisses up and down her neck, her hands went in to his hair. He kissed her nose lovingly. Pulling away to look at her. She smiled her arms still around him.

"Too much?" He asked with a smirk.

"No… no… I've just never felt this way."

"It's normal. At least I think it is." Darien admitted.

"It should feel wrong, but it's so right."

"I think so." Darien smiled at the major break through in their relationship.

"Well, maybe you could kiss me again." Serena blushed.

"On one condition…"

Serena's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Sleep in here with me from now on… like my wife would."

"I don't know."

Darien conjured up a large boom of thunder making Serena jump in to his arms.

"Okay! Okay!" she agreed smiling.

"SUCCESS! Darien yelled leaning down to kiss his wife.

Darien pulled away after awhile, not wanting things to go to far before Serena was ready. She looked flushed and happy. The lights suddenly came on lighting the dark room.

"Food." Darien said knowing what Serena was thinking about.

"I like this mind reading you have going on. Come on husband." She smiled getting out of bed. He smiled and followed behind her like a puppy.

She liked this private life she was building with them. She changed her mind again. No one would get in the way of this private life they were building together. No one.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I hope that this was quick enough for you all for making you wait! Dinner will be next chapter! Let me know if I am dragging this out to much. BUt ITS FUN TO WATCH EVERYONE SQUIRM! HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH ZS

**Mina, Girl Why You Seeing Things! and Darien's in the Dog House-izzle **

Mina sat though her English class thoroughly freaking out. Strings hung out of every part the room. Some people had them, some did not. Some were thick and some were so thin they were almost invisible. For example, Molly and Melvin sat on opposite ends of the classroom; however, a string connected from Molly's chest all the way to Melvin's chest thick and black. The new girl who just started at this school yesterday, Nami, had a thin string attached to Yuki who Mina had known almost four years now. Some of the students had strings that extended out the doors and windows.

She shook her head trying to wave away the images.

_It all started yesterday when that group of boys came in to the arcade. It makes sense now that they must have been looking for Darien, but easily became interested, as most are when they see the fun in trying to win a date with their beautiful princess. They approached Ami as to where to apply. Kevin was sent to her booth and after all the questioning she found her self very attracted to him; however, just her luck he had scored very high on her questionnaire. It seemed that all of the other men scored high as well. After the interview when she was leading him to meet Serena that she accidentally touched his hand causing sparks to shoot up and down her arm. Feeling a little high off the feeling of being in the same room as him she didn't notice the strings at first. _

_They just sat there laughing at the boys jokes, they were clearly Americans, and had a certain air about them and charm. It was when Darien walked in the room and she noticed him talking to Ami that she saw the strings for the first time. _

"Miss. Aino can you read the sentence on the board." Her English teacher interrupted her thoughts bringing her back in to the classroom.

"Of course I can read it, I lived in England most of my life." She answered waving her long hair back behind her shoulder.

Her teacher sighed and called on another student allowing Mina to continue reflecting on her thoughts.

_Darien and Ami both had strings coming out of their chests. Darien's was golden and beautiful it strung across the room toward where Mina was with the group. Ami's was almost clear but defined as well and it swooped in the same direction. Mina blinked a few times and the image disappeared. Darien walked over toward the group clearly pissed. A strange aura surrounded him and the men backed off Serena as almost a silent command. When things cooled off a bit Mina remembered looking down finding her own string. Silver and almost see though like Ami's but was more taunt coming straight out of her chest, by her heart. Following it she found that her string connected to a body right at the chest as well. It was Kevin. Her string connected to Kevin. What did it mean?_

"RING RING RING" Mina almost fell out of her seat when the bell rang. She had to figure this out.

Darien smiled when he received the text on his phone, " **Going to Ray's temple. See you at home later. Sere." **

It was great waking up with her this morning. Her blond hair everywhere just like the morning sunshine. Darien changed out of his scrubs and back in to the suit he wore to work earlier that morning. It was good that Serena was going to the temple, he needed to talk to his generals about the recent attacks.

He pulled his coat on tighter around him, last nights storm had turned to ice. The roads and walkways were frozen over. He made his way to his car very slowly.

"Darien." A familiar voice rang out before he could open the door.

Turning around he saw Andy, wrapped up in a long grey coat and scarf. Her green eyes slightly dull looking.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" He said a little more harshly than he originally intended.

"I know you are mad about how I acted in Vegas and I am just so sorry." She said sincerely.

Darien just huffed in frustration. It still bothered him to this day how Andy had acted. She was his only friend on the road and when she started acting nuts he was just thrown. He never told her about how he felt about Serena, only Andrew knew but for some reason he felt this need to protect Andy from Serena even if she didn't know her.

"You don't have to forgive me now… I just want things to be like they used to be."

"Andy, you know that is not possible."

"Let me try. Come on, let me buy you a coffee."

"Andy, I really have to be somewhere."

"Thirty minutes." She pleaded. "I did this amazing surgery this morning and I can't talk to anyone about it. Anyone who understands I mean."

Her eyes watered.

"Fine." He gave in.

She smiled. "Thank you, Darien."

They walked over toward the coffee shop that was across the street. For thirty minutes they enjoyed each other's company like old times. They talked about procedures and their hospitals. Darien remembered why he liked talking to Andy, she was so smart and it was great to talk to someone who was more his age about his work life. She was one of the only doctors he ever could relate to.

"I got to go. Andy, I am glad we got this all cleared up." He pushed away frm the table in the café and stood up.

"Me too." She smiled.

Walking back toward his car, Andy was gabbing on about a lung transplant that she did this last week and was not paying attention. Her foot hit a patch of ice and she began to fall. Darien's quick reflexes caught her right before she fell; however, he hit a patch as well and they both went tumbling to the ground.

Before Darien knew what had happened laughter bubbled out of Andy's lips and Darien began laughing as well. Andy knew in that moment that she would kill that Moon Wench and Darien would be all her's.

Ami had just got done meeting with her mother. She was running late to the scout meeting but couldn't run due to the roads and sidewalks being so icy. Walking toward the parking lot she heard hysterical laughing. It was Darien and a brunette woman on the ground laughing. Oh, she was a little taken aback, in a way she never hoped to see Darien with his wife. She enjoyed him as part of the team. Looking down at her watch she took off running. Using her skills as Mercury to let the icy pathways get her to the temple faster.

"This isn't fair! How come when I am late you yell at me like a banshee but when Ami is late you don't care. I don't like this double standard Rei!" Serena yelled eating another mochi.

"Shut up Serena, you know that Ami had to meet her mother first." Rei waved off the blond.

"So! When I have detention and I am late you still yelled at me." Serena said in between bites.

"That's because you deserved it." Rei stated. But before Serena could yell at her Ami burst though the doors.

"Sorry I am late." She sat down at the table with the rest of the girls her face red and excited looking.

Luna jumped up on the table. "Okay let's begin. Anyone have any leads on who this new enemy is?"

Ami pulled out her computer to take notes.

Mina sat up very straight "We know that her name is Andromeda and she harnesses the power of old magic."

"I have watched the fire for days and I know she is powerful, she is resurrecting her youma from a different time; however, she does not posses the power to travel back and forth through time herself. So we can rule her out as being from the future." Rei went on.

"Okay, so if she is not from the future do you think she is from the past?" Lita questioned.

"Well, Rei said she can't go though time barriers and I would think that Pluto would have contacted us if someone crossed though the time gate." Artimus contemplated out loud.

"Ami, have you gone though your data to see if we know this Andromeda?" Luna asked.

"Well, yes and no. When I type in Andromeda all I get is information about the Andromeda galaxy. They were almost as powerful as the moon but much larger. It seems that they tried to over throw Queen Serenity multiple times never succeeding. I am assuming that it is because of the power of the crystal."

'That would explain how I knew how to kill the beasts." Mina said taking people by surprise. That would make sense, a basic instinct.

"Okay, she is from the past, but how did she get here?" Serena asked.

They all sat silent for a while. Going over the data in their heads.

"Never died?" Lita threw out.

"Resurrected by something more evil?" Rei pondered." Like Metellia and Nethalenia."

Serena scrunched her brow up thinking almost mechanically.

"No, we are missing something. She said she would be the future queen on Earth." Mina was just as mystified as the rest of them.

"Like Beryl? Self proclaimed but why would she want Earth?" Ami punched this information in to her computer.

"Remember what she said to us during the battle." Serena spoke. "She knew that we were princesses, she said we should remember her though time. If I am right she was reborn. Maybe she died with us and she was reborn with us."

Luna looked at her in shock. Some memories floated to the surface, "I think Serena is right. She must have died with us the day Beryl attacked."

"Then if she was raised on Earth why would she want to destroy it?" Mina asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to destroy it just rule it." Lita concluded.

"No, no, I think I know what she wants." Artimus said with a far off look. "I just remembered something, a conversation with the Queen. She just speculated this but I remember her asking us to watch out for Andromeda. I think she wanted to marry Endymion."

"NANI" Everyone gasped.

"Well, shit!" Lita said. I think we need to find him faster than ever now with Psycho face looking for him too!"

Everyone nodded, everyone but Serena.

"Well I have the reservations set up for Friday. Reservations for all ten of us, we can each take a guy and Darien can watch out for Serena. I have some questions for them and Rei says she can feel their bond with the Earth so we are on the right track." Mina played out the scenario she was so excited about this date thing.

"Well, I don't know if Darien is going to go." Ami said low a little disappointed.

"WHY!" Serena said a little too loud.

"Well, his wife is back in town. I saw them together right before I came here." Ami said.

"Wow! What did she look like?" Lita asked.

"I bet she is ugly." Rei snarled.

Serena didn't talk. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'who could he have been with'

"No, she's not ugly, I mean I only say her from a distance. They looked like they were having fun."

"Well! We better find out now! We need his help." Lita slammed her fist down on the table.

"This sucks. I liked him as part of our team." Mina murmured.

"Well, we will see what he wants to do. I am going to head home. I don't feel very well." Serena got up and moved out the door.

MEAN WHILE AT A PENTHOUSE DOWNTOWN

"Okay, so we have gone through all the facts. The scouts may very well be princesses; therefore, one of them may be Serenity." Zack concluded.

"And, Andromeda knew them. But the scouts didn't know her." Kevin pointed out.

"Her youma are strong you said?" Nathan questioned Darien.

"Yes, very strong. And they are not like other youma, they are mostly brut strength."

"Hum, and she implied that she would be the next Queen of Earth. That could mean many things."

"Okay, enough of this crap. Let's just cut to the chase." Jacen said bluntly.

"What would that be." Kevin growled.

"Dinner Friday. I totally call the hot one with the long black hair." Jacen smiled.

Nathan threw a pillow at him.

"What! Darien said that Serena is hands off and that the girls were open game!"

"I would never call them open game!" Darien yelled back.

"Well, I will openly pursue one of them. Unlike you who is hiding their marriage to that beautiful creature." Jacen said with a death wish. He loved to rile up Endymion.

"Do you want to die?" Darien asked cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I mean what if your plan doesn't work and beautiful Serena does choose one of us. What is Serena chooses me? Are you going to step aside for us to be together?" Jacen smiled.

"Jadeite… shut… up…" Darien growled.

"What if she chooses one of the other guys? Clearly I am the best choice but if she has bad taste she may just choose Kunzite over there."

Darien pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down Endymion. But the vision of his sweet Serena under Kunzite, playing with his hair…

"Don't drag me in to this! Shut up Jadeite or I will kill you myself." Kunzite said. Nephrite and Zoisite just sat on the couch. One of them had pulled popcorn out of their subspace pockets and they were watching and munching very entertained.

"What! Why is he getting so mad? I mean I know he likes her and all but she is not Serenity and he is getting all pissed off like she is Serenity!" Jadeite said. "Serenity was the only one who was hands off, bound by our words. Serena doesn't fall in to that category." Darien lunged at Jacen. They threw blows at one another. Nephrite jumped up and pulled Endymion off. Zoisite pulled up Jadeite."

"Listen to me…" Kunzite paced "Any wife of our Prince is OFF LIMITS! She will be your future queen. Serenity found or not found we will protect Serena. Understood!" HE barked.

Jadeite knew he had gone to far. "Endy I was just trying to get a rise out of you. Sorry, man."

"And! What if I wanted to call the hot one with black hair." Kunzite taunted.

"Bastard! You don't go near her!" Jacen tried to get out of Zoiscite's arms.

"Don't like it too much do you?"

"Sorry Darien… I promise I will be a good man to Serena if she choses me."

Endymion went to hit him again. Jacen put his arms up. "Kidding, Kidding!"

Endymion nodded. In a way he was glad that Jadeite hadn't changed too much. Next time he needed to blow off some steam he would be more than happy to use Jacen as a punching bag.

"Okay. Dinner. Friday. Be there. And if any of you so much touch my wife. I'll kill you." Darien left.

Serena sulked in to her apartment. She couldn't go upstairs. Pulling out her homework she began to do math. She did her homework mindlessly trying not to imagine Darien with this mystery women, her heart ached. Now all the girls thought that Darien's wife was back.

She was angry. Not quite sure how the emotion came up but she was so mad she could just spit. Why was Darien flirting with another women! Laughing with her. Her heart hurt, she was the other woman again. Would Darien cheat on her?

She vowed to flight for this relationship with no battle plan. She had no team like she did when she fought as a Sailor Scout. Her scouts were on Team Endymion and she stood alone on Team Darien. She answered the last of her math problems and stood up. Pacing back and forth making herself madder and madder. Then calming herself down saying there had to be some explanation. Then once again getting mad saying there was no explanation. That's it she knew what she had to do.

Darien came in to the apartment calling out for Serena. She didn't answer. He put his briefcase down on the table and began walking from room to room. Hum, maybe she was still out with the girls. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Not really paying attention to the screen, he glanced down at his watch over and over again.

'Was she lost?'

'Did something happen to her?'

'Maybe there was another attack!'

'No no…'

Darien went over worst-case scenarios over and over again in his head. Making him worry like a mother hen with a lost chick.

'Maybe she is at her apartment!' This one seemed the most logical. It didn't take him long to make his way down stairs and before he knew it he was standing at Serena's door.

He knocked once, feeling stupid knocking on his wife's door.

Serena opened the door looking happy, as soon as she saw it was him her smile went in to a scowl and she opened the door wide a hint that he should come in.

"Why the face?" He asked.

"Thought you were the pizza guy." She said not paying attention to him.

He just laughed and took a look around the apartment.

"Serena, this place look's great." He smiled. She ignored him.

Picking up frames he looked at al the pictures Serena had with her friends, family and cat. For some reason he couldn't put down one picture in particular of a girl with pink hair. She had the most uncanny resemblance to Serena. Like it was her child or a small sister.

Serena just puttered around picking up her books, completely ignoring Darien.

"Who is the girl in this picture?" Darien asked pointing to the pink haired child.

"That is Rini." She said not looking at the picture, she sometimes couldn't bare it.

"She looks just like you." He said. Serena snorted.

"I guess."

"Serena, what is wrong? You were not at home when I got there. I thought something bad happened to you." He went around to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I didn't want your wife to come home and see me." She pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...Since Ami saw you with some other woman today she told all the girls that your '_wife'_ was home. So, now you should be spending time with your '_wife_' and not wife!" Serena yelled at the end.

"Does that even make sense?" He asked.

"YES!" She yelled her face turning red.

Darien remembered his time with Andy this afternoon. Did they really look so chummy together?

"So, who is this woman?" Serena crossed her arms over her chest playing strong when really she didn't want to know.

This is when Darien realized his mistake of hanging out with Andy. The things that Andy said to Serena were just nasty.

"Uh… well… she is an old friend." Darien muttered.

"Oh, so her name is Old Friend. I don't really think I made my question clear enough. What… is… her… name?" Serena glared at the doctor.

"Her name is Andy."

"Andy… sounds like a boys name. Is she a boy?" Serena asked somewhat hopeful. She confused Amara to be a boy once two so maybe it could happen the other way around.

Darien chuckled at his comment noticing that some of her anger may have dissipated.

"No… she is a she…"

"Andy… where have I heard that name before." An image of an enraged brunette with green eyes came to her mind.

_"Darien.." Andy hissed. "What is the meaning of this!" She pointed at Serena who was clearly taken aback by the woman's anger._

_"How could you do this! With this slut! We had so much together!" Andy yelled at Darien's face causing a scene._

_Serena did no know what was going on but this woman clearly knew Darien and suddenly she was angry._

_"Andy, I told you. We are not involved. We were never involved." Darien said in hushed tones._

_"Why do you say that! I know you love me… not her!"_

_"Excuse me… but I would appreciate if you did not talk to my husband that way."_

_"Wha… what? Husband?" Andy stumbled back a bit. '__No…. married… what…'_

_"Yes, my husband. So please, let us be and leave him alone before I contact the manager."_

_Andy laughed at the petite blond. "He would never marry an ugly bitch like you." Serena was not beyond mad. "Listen, I swear if you ever come near my husband again you will regret it."_

"Oh no! No! How could you?" Serena yelled at him pulling further and further away from him. Tears watered in her eyes.

"Serena it's not like that. She came to apologize!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Apologize! To you! She is the one that called me a slut, ugly, a bitch and referred to me a THIS!" Serena walked out of the kitchen.

'Wow she has a good memory' Darien thought.

"She said she felt horrible about acting that way." Darien stood up for Andy.

"Well great. LA TE Frickin DA! Go marry her then! All of my friends think you are married to her!"

"Be reasonable Serena! We were friends. She was my only friend on the road and I can have an intelligent conversation with her." Darien said the words before he thought about what he was saying.

"Oh… I see. I am stupid right. Stupid Serena married to the rich, smart doctor. He just wants me to what, clean his house and sleep in his bed while he goes out and talks about how dumb I am behind other peoples backs."

"I would never!" Darien defended.

"Right! You went out and had a splendid good time with a women who clearly hates me and who clearly wants you! Even said she thought you two were involved. Great! I bet my friends are going to love this when they find out she is a doctor too! Wonderful Doctor Darien married to the other wonderful Doctor Andy." Serena spat nastily.

"Serena you are blowing this out of proportion!" He yelled at her.

Serena sat down on the couch and took in deep breaths. "I don't think you should come to dinner with us on Friday."

"What?" He asked stalking toward where Serena sat.

"I know that you think this whole dating thing is dumb, but there really is a bigger picture behind it all. I think you should just butt out for awhile."

"Like hell I will."

"Well, I can't have anyone thinking that I am your mistress now that everyone has seen your 'wife' what would my friends think. Plus, if it does come out that we are married they will all think you are were having an affair."

"Serena, I can just tell them she is not my wife!"

"And then everyone thinks you are cheating on your real wife and with how close we are getting everyone will wonder if you have multiple whores on the side!"

Endymion was about to rear his ugly head. He had just worked things out with Serena to have it all fall to the waist side. Hell no he would not let her win this battle.

"Serena." He growled. Once again this voice clicked with something in her mind, anger she had heard before.

"No one will ever speak about me or you that way. No one will ever touch you but me, do you understand me."

"And everyone else can touch you!" She yelled at him.

"If that's what you want." He smirked.

It was Serena's turn to look amazed.

He stalked toward her. "No one can have me unless you give me up."

It took Serena a few minutes to think about this, Damn, how did he always turn the tables on her.

"Do you want to give me up?" He said huskily in her ear. She didn't realize how close he had gotten. Her eyes were big and angry she looked in to his midnight blues and felt a strange aura of possessiveness ozzing off her. It was Serenity, her real self that said the words with ferocity.

"No. You are mine and if you go near the women ever again I will kill her, do you understand." Something flashed in her eyes and Darien knew that she meant it. Serena had an underlying power, and he would feel it merge with his. She closed the gap between him and kissed him in a way that binded them. He knew nothing could separate them.

Andy returned home after wondering around town in pure bliss. Darien was almost her's again. He missed her just as much as she missed him. After she took off her coat and scarf she realized that there was a message on her machine. She hit play.

"Hey Andy it's Darien." Her heart quickened

"I just wanted to let you know I had a great time today and it was nice to talk to you like we used to." Andy beamed. She couldn't believe her luck! He loved her! He did!

"But, things are not the same as they were before and I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We were only ever friends Andy and I don't want the lines to get blurred. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything regarding work, but anything outside of work is off limits. I am sorry Andy."

Andy's heart broke again. She forced him to say those things; it couldn't be true that he didn't want to be with her. This timeline was for Endymion and Andromeda. No one else! She quickly transformed and used most of her energy to create three youma. She gave them one order only. Kill Sailor Moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry everyone. I'm studying for the JLPT and I got a promotion All I do is study and work!

VEGAS!

Darien lifted his hand and put in down on the alarm clock. The bedroom was pitch black and he could feel Serena next to him moan and turn away from the noise. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugg!" Darien groaned trying to get up and figured out why the blasted thing was still going off. He pressed the alarm clock again; the obnoxious beeping still filled the room.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Focusing his eyes he took a good look at the alarm clock. 4:30am, it read with a soft glow. The beeping continued but it was not from the clock he was peering at. It was coming from next to him.

Serena lay sleeping in a blissful slumber while her whole body seemed to beep loudly. Darien was sure he was dreaming, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't still asleep. When Serena turned over on her side the noise became louder. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Hadn't he heard this noise before?

Darien began to feel around the bed looking for where this noise was coming from. He made small movements as not to wake the sleeping girl. Darien maneuvered his head so that he could try and peer under the bed. Pulling up the bed skirt he saw nothing, but from above he heard Serena's faint voice and the beeping had ceased.

"I'm here." Serena said sleepy.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE BEEN CALLING FOREVER. GET TO THE NORTH SIDE OF JUBANN NOW! A familiar voice called out, Darien hit his head on the underside of the bed as he tried to see what it was. 'Ow'

He rubbed his head as the blood rushed back in to his face.

Serena was out of the bed and pulling on a jacket and sweat pants.

"Wha… where are you going!" Darien asked loudly at Serena startling her so much that she nearly fell down.

"Um I forgot I had to meet the girls." She laid, her hand on her heart trying to calm herself down from being frightened.

"It's 4:30 in the morning." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know… It's a training thing for... umm… track. Yeah, I got to go!" She yelled running out of the room.

Darien tripped in the bed sheets as he tried to follow her. He hit the floor with a thud. He heard the front door slam.

What the fuck he mumbled in to the hard wood floor.

Serena ran down the street turning in to an alley and transformed. Her mind was racing. Did Darien hear her communicator go off? She was so stupid to leave it in her sub space pocket. Realizing mid thought that running would take too long she used her wings to fly toward the north side of town. No one could miss the disaster that was taking place.

Three giant dragons had made them selves known to the people of Tokyo. A small building was on fire and Mercury was calling upon her powers to put the flames out. Mina had her Venus love me chain wrapped around the neck of one of the dragon's head while Jupiter called forth her power of lighting to slow the beast. Rei was dueling with another, dodging its fiery flame. It was fire verses fire.

Serena used her Sailor Kick to nail the dragon in the side of the head giving Sailor Mars the freedom to blast the retched beast. It head reared back and let out an eardrum-bursting screech.

Instantaneously all of the dragon's heads perked up to stare at the Scout of Justice. Giving the winged goddess their full attention. The largest dragon gave out a piercing screech as the other two fell in formation to attack the leader.

Sailor Mercury finished putting out the flames just in time to see the fire trucks and ambulances approaching. The blue dragon that had caused the destruction was now being lead by a fleeting Sailor Moon who was headed toward the park. She felt it was quite odd how Sailor Moon's appearance could enrapture all three of the beast's attention. Something was off.

Sailor Moon ran toward the park, the beasts at her heals. She felt a breezing of white-hot fire buzz by her left side as she ran. It would be too difficult to think of a diversion now, she was just glad that the people were out of harms way. The tree two her left caught a blaze as one of the dragons missed her again.

It was only seconds but Sailor Moon felt herself flying out of harms way. Her caped crusader at her side taking her out of the line of death.

"Thank you." She managed to breath out seconds later.

"Your welcome." He said not looking at her but nervously scanning the park.

The scouts caught up to them moments later.

"Sailor Moon. Those beasts seem to only want to battle you!" Sailor Venus said.

"I caught that, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Mercury, did you find a way to take them down?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, I noticed that their skin is too strong for the impact of the Love me chain and most of our attacks just stall them." She said still typing away at her computer.

"Well you better think of something fast because here they come!" Sailor Mars said as she went in to attack mode.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The fiery arrow went flying right in to the blue dragons eye blinding it.

One of the dragons tails blew by knocking everyone to the cold hard grown. Everyone but Sailor Moon. The Dragons closed in and Sailor Moon knew that these dragons were after her and with out the scouts weakening them her powers could not defeat all three of this formidable foes.

"SPACE SWOARD BLASTER!" rang out and the dragon closest to her head was chopped off at the blow spraying Sailor Moon's uniform with dragon blood.

"Kitten, run!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she watched as Sailor Saturn used her scythe of chop off the other head; Sailor Neptune used her powers to enrapture the beast in the vortex of water. The crack of the dragon's bones sounded like trees snapping in half as the dead beast fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon used her power to blow them to space dust.

Tuxedo mask seemed to disappear as soon as the dragons were defeated. Sailor moon had never seen him so distracted before in battle.

The girls closed in and Serena was glad that this time she didn't have to over use her energy.

"Your all right?" Uranus asked putting her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Worry lined her face.

"Fine now that you are here." She replied.

"So, when were you going to contact us?" Neptune asked hand on her hip, Saturn mocked her movements.

"We figured you knew. The destruction of these demons has been all over the news." Jupiter snapped. She hated their cocky attitude sometimes and being woken up in the middle of the night only made her saucier.

"Not about them, that this foe seems to just be after the Princess and that these are reincarnated Andromedian warrior demons?"

"Seems like you already knew everything." Mars said glad they could skip to the present.

"Why would they be after just Sailor Moon." Amy asked rhetorically.

"Maybe someone knows who she is." Saturn said from behind.

"If that's the case she needs protection!" Uranus yelled.

"They are right." Venus said.

"We can do it!" Jupiter said irritated.

"Doesn't seem like it." Neptune muttered.

"Yeah, and where were you the last few battles?" Mars retorted.

"Guys, stop arguing." Moon said annoyed. "We are all on the same team. Meeting tomorrow. I'm going back to bed."

"See you then Kitten."

The girls dispersed and Serena de-transformed now freezing in her running outfit. The sun was just about to come up, its rays easily seen on the horizon. She sat down on a bench and sighed.

"Track not for you?"

Serena's head popped up, Darien stood behind her holding two coffees.

She laughed, "When it comes to the girls it's like I never had a choice." She smiled accepting the latte.

Darien sat next to her." You really are full of surprises odango."

"You're telling me." She said tight-lipped.

"You didn't even ask why I was here so early?" He questioned.

"It didn't surprise me. You used to run in the morning and the hospital is right across the street. I'm just glad you were not in the youma attack." She replied taking a sip.

"That goes for me. As soon as you left I turned on the news. Ran down here as fast as I could. Thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Serena smiled. He really did love her and he ran all this way to make sure she wasn't in the way. "Well, I was safe. Thanks to the Sailor Scouts. Still had to work out though." She laughed. "Raye can be quite the General. I'm not quite sure if track should be my senior sport though."

"I've seen your mad dashes to school. I think it's your perfect sport."

"Why can't eating be a sport?" She slumped on the bench in distress.

"Do you want to be the size of a blimp?" He asked joking his heart starting to slow now that he knew she was safe. He took a seat on the bench next to her. Her facial expression not as serene and it usually was. Her brow was furrowed, her lips in a tight thin line. Her small hands gripped the coffee as she stared out in to space.

He wasn't sure what this little angel had to worry about.

"I think I should head home, get dressed for school." She sighed.

"Hum, I guess that I should get to work." They both stood up. She was a good foot shorter than him but it didn't stop her from craning her neck to look in to his eyes.

"Behave today." He whispered, a smirk on his face.

"Don't kill anyone today." She quipped back.

"Don't fail any tests."

"Don't give anyone the wrong medication."

"Don't give anyone the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression? What are you talking about?" She pouted.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard picking her up from the ground and pulled her close.

"The impression that you are single. Now get to school." He turned and left toward the hospital.

How does he always do that! She thought frustrated.

Darien walked in to the Crown. Serena texted him and asked him to meet her there so they could discuss dinner in the upcoming days.

He noticed her sitting in a booth near the back of the arcade. A stunning woman with aqua marine hair and a blond man sat across from her. The look of on Serena's face was pure irritation.

"Darien." Andrew greeted harshly.

"What's up?" Darien asked sitting down at the bar not meeting Andrew's gaze he was too consumed by the company Serena kept, especially the man.

"I don't know. You tell me." Andrew's voice was thick and sarcastic.

Darien turned toward Andrew to see what was wrong with him.

Andrew looked mad, very mad.

"Andrew, what's wrong. Rita dump you?" Darien asked concerned.

"No! And like I would tell you!" He hissed, turning away like a child.

Darien hated when Drew got this way.

"What's wrong, Drew?" Darien said seriously.

"I can't believe you man! You haven't talked to me in like two weeks!"

Darien looked and Andrew strangely.

"Don't give me that look. I'm so mad at you." He said crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

"I see you everyday." Darien said frustrated.

"And you haven't noticed that I've been ignoring you?"

"Should I?" Darien raised his eyebrow.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me you got married!

"Oh, about that…" Darien said running a hand though his hair. "I'm really sorry it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Spur of the moment! You never do anything spur of the moment. And who is this girl? I've never met her."

"You will… one day…" Darien trailed off his eyes going to Serena again at the booth. She looked like she was having a small argument with the two girls. Her cheeks were red. It was almost as if he could feel her irritation and nervousness.

"Really! How about soon!" Andrew said happy that his best friend was talking to him again.

"Yeah… soon…" Darien said walking away toward the back booth. He tuned up his super hearing to eves drop on the conversation.

"Serena, it just isn't safe anymore. You don't know what she is capable of. We do."

The girl with the aqua marine hair said.

"I will be fine. I've been though worse and we have survived." Serena said.

"Kitten, be serious." The blond man said.

_Why was this man calling her kitten? He wondered _

"I am being serious. I get a choice in what I want to do and I am just as safe here as I would be if I were living with you. Now, you have asked me to move in with you and I have politely declined."

"That's not true. I'm sick of arguing with you. You're moving in with us." The male said.

"No I am not. You can't make me, plus the girls would never allow it, nor would Luna!"

"Luna would be able to live with you again. Serena, trust us it's for your protection."

_Darien was just about over this conversation that was going on. Who are these women trying to force Serena away? And why would Serena's cat care?_

He began to stride toward the table. Serena was going nowhere with them.

Serena stood up. "Thank you for your opinion but I am fine on my own."

"This conversation is not over!" Amara said loudly. Michelle patted her arm.

"It is for now." Darien's gruff voice answered the man. He grabbed Serena's hand, she seemed happy and shocked for the out. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Amara stood up and got in Darien's face. Serena backed up, hand still in Darien's.

"None of your business." He answered. "Let's go Serena."

Amara grabbed Serena's other arm. "She is not going anywhere with you."

It was just about the time that the rest of the scouts walked in to the building. Bubbling and talking to each other about Friday night. Their eyes were caught on a tug of war between Darien and Serena. Most of the arcade had their attention focused on the famous racecar driver and the handsome doctor.

"Serena! Who is this man!"? Amara and Darien demanded of Serena.

Serena looked up at the two. This was a disaster. "Umm… "

"Let go of her or I will beat you too a pulp." Amara said to Darien and she pulled Serena out of his hand and toward her making Serena wince in pain.

"LET GO OF MY WIFE!" Darien's eyes flashed gold. Serena looked at him in shock.

Amara let go of Serena.

The girls stood on the other side of the arcade with their mouths wide open.

Andrew just smiled. He was so excited he got to meet Darien's wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Im back! So I wrote this quickly today so it may have some errors but I want to keep going so I am posing it quickly. If you get confused gomen! Just ask me and i'll re-write it. I'm a little rusty.

Serena backed up slowly in shock. This was not happening not here… not now. Amara and Michelle glared at Darien. Their mouths open. Mina had dropped her drink on the floor but no one paid any attention. All of the girls stood in surprise. Not one person mentioned anything. Serena didn't talk because she didn't have words to say. She slowly backed up from Michele and Amara, she backed away from Darien's out stretched betraying hand.

The whole arcade could not pull their eyes away from Serena's blood red face. She almost made it to the door. Everyone too scared to say anything. Everyone's eyes big and confused.

She stopped. Andrew was now in front of her.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically

"Uhh…" Serena murmured. He was blocking her escape.

Andrew reached down and hugged her. Taking whatever shock she had left in her.

Once he set her down he said with a smiling face. "Welcome to the family. I am Andrew Darien's best friend. I am so glad to meet Darien's wife for the first time!"

Serena's jaw dropped. "Seriously." She was pissed this interference from Andrew was bringing her catatonic friends back to reality.

Andrew just met her with a grin.

"Seriously, Andrew I've known you for years."

"And now we are family!" He hugged her again. She noticed her friends dumbfounded faces turn to fury and they were closing in.

"Andrew we will do dinner sometime… I gotta go!" She turned to run and to her surprise she made it out the door.

But… not much further down the street when Lita grabbed her by the arm fiercely and yanked her back.

"MEATBALL BRAIN WHA T DID YOU DO!" Raye yelled the fury on her face was scary.

"Serena… you didn't tell us." Amy hissed harshly, very un Amy like.

"You are messing with the future! Lita yelled sternly.

"Take your hands off her now." Darien's voice boomed.

"Guy's it's fine. It's not what you think. Let's get go around the corner we are drawing attention." Serena whispered looking at all the staring eyes on the street.

"Walk!" Raye spat she gave Darien a nasty look as he came closer to Serena.

"BUT YOUR BETROTHED!" Mina finally said speaking her mind, but the words had come out all wrong. She was just analyzing the golden string that Darien and Serena shared. She couldn't understand how they could be bonded when she was supposed to marry another. And not just another but her soul mate from the silver millennium.

"What. "Darien's voice caught.

"I think we should take this conversation somewhere private… don't you think." Amara's voice cut in., Michelle by her side.

As soon as they got out of the street and in to the alley Darien started to laugh.

He put his right hand behind his head and gave a small chuckle. "Well I thought I was doing well as the protector and the one time I think Serena is being lured away by another guy you all go crazy."

"What!" The five girls stared at him in shock. Serena wasn't expecting this.

"Well, we have dinner coming up this Friday and I didn't no this guy was a girl. We worked hard to find her those dates and I thought this guy was going to ruin it." He pointed at Amara. "So when he grabbed her I just said that she was my wife. No biggie. Like I could ever love the odango atama."

"So, it's not true?" Raye yelled. "Your not married to Serena?"

"No, but you guys are some over protective friends. Lighten up. I really don't have time for these childish games." Darien said making them all feel stupid.

"Yeah." Lita laughed the red flushing to her face feeling completely stupid for over reacting. "We are just really over protective of her. It's silly really." She lied.

"We really are being way to over protective." Ami said deep in thought.

"You should be! That's why Serena is moving in with us!" Amara yelled at them, Michelle by her side. They didn't understand how much their presence was ruining the scouts fun and plans.

"What! No she is not! Meeting now! Temple!" Mina said using her Leader of Sailor Scouts voice. She was over this and she needed to sort this out. There is something bigger going on and she would get to the bottom of it.

Darien looked at Serena. She was catatonic staring out in to space. He was pissed and confused but he would be getting some answers out of her.

"This is ridiculous." Darien said to Serena. It was the first thing that he had said to her in over two hours. She didn't know why he stayed. After they went inside the temple he yelled then Luna came out and Serena closed up. She was glad he was there though. If not she would have had to sit though the meeting where, like usual, they decided what she should and shouldn't do.

She winced at his words because they were true. This was getting ridiculous. They sat outside the on the temple steps as the girls deliberated. Darien tried to get answers out of her but she didn't say one word, she just kept looking at the black cat that sat at her feet. Luna was the reason she kept her mouth shut. His fury had turned to pleading and he pleaded with her to tell him the truth about why the girls were so mad, why she needed protection and more importantly who she was betrothed to. She still gave no answers. His fury turned to silence and that's how they had been sitting for over two hours as the girls deliberated.

Serena was so upset with herself. Her one and only pleasure she ever gave in to in years was Darien and now she was paying for it. She didn't know how to fight for him. It felt like she would be choosing him over her friends like she had done in Silver Millennium. They are the ones who had fought beside her and she was let them down. But she love Darien. Her heart yearned and had always yeaned for him and now they were pulling them apart as they came closer to the truth. Darien had lied and said he was just protecting her and how he didn't love her that cut in to her. If he didn't do those things then the truth would be out.

She remembered when Darien's eyes had flashed gold. That was more than un-usual but familiar. She couldn't place it.

"Uhhh! This is taking forever and I am hungry! Luna go in there and shut them up okay!" Serena yelled at the cat. Darien looked at his crazy wife yelling at a cat.

But, sure enough the cat got up and walked in to the temple leaving Darien and Serena alone on the steps in silence.

He was about to speak…

"Dare! What the hell we have been looking for you everywhere." Jed said coming up the steps that entered in to the temple courtyard.

"Yeah, could you at least call us!" Nathan said with the Kevin and Zack behind him.

"Sorry we had some complications today." Darien looked at Serena who still refused to talk.

" Oh so they know?" Jed said making Serena look at Darien.

"No they don't." Darien sighed.

"They know!" Serena yelled.

The four boys just smiled.

"Well, I don't have to lie to my friends." Darien said smartly.

Serena humphed and said "Well don't tell my friends. Please. Just keep it a act."

Darien was mad again. "Let's just go guys. Leave Serena here with her friends."

"Dare…" Kunzite looked at Serena's hurt face.

"Oh! What are you all doing here?" They heard Amy's voice behind them.

"Coming to get Darien here." Zack announced with a smile when he saw Amy.

"Yeah, I got to go. My phone went dead and apparently my wife is in town and is looking for me. She sent these guys to find me." Darien said looking at Serena with lifeless eyes.

"Oh! The girl I saw you with the other day?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's her." He said with a smile.

Serena knew she deserved this but she kept the tears back and her head high.

"So… does that mean Friday…" Ray started to say with disappointment.

"Nono! I'll be there. She leaves in the morning to go back to America for a conference."

"oh! Good!" Ray smiled and Jadeite gave her the look of death the way she looked at Darien.

"Well, don't bring her in to the crown." Mina said with a smile. "I think Andrew might die if he thinks you and Serena are not married."

Everyone laughed except Serena and Darien. Well of course the guys didn't understand the joke but they chuckled at the girls laughing.

"Yeah, this is going to get complicated." Lita said. "Poor Andrew we may have to keep up this charade for his well being!"

Amara and Michelle came out of the temple smiling at the group. "Well, this is one good looking group of people." Michelle said with a smile.

"Okay kitten. Let's go. We need to talk." Amara said grabbing Serena firmly around the upper arm.

"Amara!" Michele said loudly at the way she grabbed their princess. The other girls looked on in somewhat of an outrage.

"Michele, it's in her best interest and her mother left me in charge of her protection when they failed."

"I thought we settled this inside!" Lita yelled.

"It's best that you leave." Amy said to the men. "Darien you wife is waiting. Thanks for sitting with Serena."

"I think we should stay." Darien said and the generals agreed.

Ray gave them a look and then she gave a look to the crows that surrounded the temple. At once they began to attack leading the men down the stairs away from the unfolding scene.

"What the fuck is that." Jadeite said a little later in Darien's apartment.. He was holding his arm from where one of the birds pecked him. They had tried to discuss and sort out Darien's story and what they had witnessed at the temple.

"Something is wrong." Kunzite said. "This situation is too strange."

"I mean, what the hell did you get yourself in to!" Nephrite said confused.

Darien paced the room

"A mess. A big mess." A female voice came in behind them.

Serena looked like a wreck and she swiftly moved in to the bedroom she shared with Darien.

She picked up a bag and quickly began to throw her things in it. She had lost to Amara. She would be moving in with them for the time being. When Amara said what she knew of the Andromedaian Princess the girls were more worried for her protection. Amara was very worried even more so since Pluto has been missing. It put Amara on edge and made her act like this. Serena hadn't noticed Plut's absence but now that it had been brought to her attention she was worried as well. What is being with Darien had messed up the timeline so bad Pluto was off fixing it somewhere.

"What the hell are you doing." Darien grabbed the bag and threw it across the room.

"I'm moving in with Amara and Michelle." She went to retrieve the bag. She had everything she needed.

"What the fuck Serena. I need some answers. Your driving me nuts!" He stood in front of her exit to the door.

"I'm sorry." She weaved around him and walked toward the front door. "Friday night. Please be there." She asked the men sitting in the living room. They just nodded feeling uncomfortable in the house now.

"Serena! Where are you going?"

"I told you." She spat.

"This isn't done." Darien said with anguish in his eyes.

"I'll see you on Friday." She said.

Knock knock kock.

Serena looked at the door in a panic. Did Amara and Michelle follow her up?

Darien went to the door with anger on his face. If it was those two bitches he would give them a piece of his mind. Grabbing the door and forcefully opening it his eyes showed shock and he bowed suddenly.

"Darien! You look great! Where my beautiful daughter!" A familiar women's voice said eagerly.

Serena poked her head to see who was in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" This was such bad timing!

"Honey!" Her mom charged her enveloping her in to a big hug!"

"Mom…"

"Darling are you going somewhere?" Her mom looked at her daughters messed up hair and the bag at her side.

"Darien! Did you do something to hurt my daughter!" Ken yelled.

"Uhhh." He stuttered.

"No! That's not it. I was going to spend the night at Amy's. Her mom and dad got in to a big fight and you know how upset I get when my friends are upset!" Serena fibbed.

"Oh, is she okay?" Ilene said.

"Yeah she is fine." Serena looked at her shoes.

"Ah then good! Well we are back in town for two days and thought we would surprise you!" Kenji said patting Darien on the back.

"Oh! Darien what handsome friends you have!"

The generals stood and bowed. As uncomfortable as the situation was a minute ago it was even more so now.

"We should be leaving. Darien we can have guys night another night." Zack said leading the men toward the door in the hurry.

"It was nice to meet you!" They all bowed then clamored over one another to get out of the house.

"Boys' night! Eh! I miss those good days." Ken said bowing to the boys as they left.

"Uh… excuse me I need to call Amy and tell her I am not coming." Serena ditched out of the room. How would be explain this one!

Serena sat on the bed shaking. This was too much way too much. Stupid Amara and Michelle ganging up on those girls. They were great scouts and she loved them but sometimes they were bossy and over bearing. Serena knew things were getting really dangerous. This Andromeda princess did have it out for Serena and if she knew who she was in real life things would get even messier. She could even go after Darien and that is why Serena decided to go and live with Amara and Michelle. She could not bear it if anything happened to him. The phone rang once and Amara picked it up quickly.

_"Amara?"_

_"Where are you kitten?"_

_"Umm something came up and I can't come." Serena said._

_"Don't make me come up there and get you!" She hissed._

_"It's not like that. My parents showed up randomly and I can't leave."_

_"Serena, it's not becoming of a princess to lie to those who protect her."_

_"I'm telling you the truth." She pleaded._

"Serena! Hurry up honey and tell Amy that I said hi!" Ilenes voice yelled in to the room.

"_Humm.. well when they leave we are going to come get you."_

_"Amara, you know I don't want this so stop pushing!" Serena yelled._

Click. Serena sighed. She was in so much trouble.

Before Serena returned she freshened up. She really did look like a mess. She walked out of the bedroom to a tense Darien and two overly happy parents. She was glad to see them but she was happier to stay with Darien.

They lay in bed. Not touching. Not talking. Not moving. Just both awake looking at the ceiling. It had been a crazy day. All of the emotions jumbled together and neither Serena or Darien could sort them out.

The electricity of wanting to be together pushed violently against them making it even more unbearable. But neither could move. Ilene and Ken slept in what originally was Serena's room when they moved in. She could hear her fathers snoring though the walls.

Serena finally spoke. "Gomen." She whispered softly. "Gomen." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Darien just lay still. He had never felt any emotion like this ever in his life. But when it came to Serena he couldn't hide the emotion. She was killing him. Every time she tried to leave it killed him. It would be easier to let her go. To be rid of this craziness that followed her. He thought she was just a normal girl. She was always so happy. Who knew she led this life of unexplainable events.

"I know your upset… and I know it's frustrating. I've tried to explain but I can't. I'm bound to something I can't tell you about. Do you understand?"

She turned her head to stare at his strong jaw line.

He did understand. He was the Prince of Earth and Tuxedo Mask. He was bound to things too that she would never understand and that he wouldn't tell her.

"I don't want to leave you, but I will if it keeps you safe." She whispered softy. Darien didn't hear what she said thought. He couldn't hear though his thoughts of wanting to be with her. Before he knew it his body betrayed him and he was on top if her. Kissing the life out of her. She gave in easily. The electricity surrounding them.

"I won't lose you. I don't care what you say. I am stronger that that cross dresser and all your friends. If you don't fight to stay with me I will tell them the truth. I've never been this selfish in my life but I will tell them."

"Darien!" She pushed him up to look in his eyes. He was serious.

"I don't know what happened today. I don't know why your friends are crazy lunatics who control you but let me tell you something. I am your husband and if you leave I will bring down holy hell to get you back. This is my planet and no one will boss me around on it." His eyes flashed gold again and Serena was sat up quickly.

She stared at Darien. The memory was coming, she was trying to force it. Gold eyes, planet, mine… Where! Where! Where had she seen it before! It was on the bridge of her mind and then Darien kissed her. The word slipped though her lips as they kissed. _Endymion…_


	16. Chapter 16

Short but I NEED TO POST THIS! Its been sitting on my computer for quite awhile. Next chapter out soon!

Serena woke in the morning glad Darien had already left for work. She was confused about what took place last night. Walking disoriented into the kitchen she was so consumed with her thoughts she forgot about her parents dropping in on them last night.

"Morning Sweetie!" Her mother was smiling as she flipped an omelet on to a plate and brought it over to her. Serena noticed that their bags were packed on the floor. Her father walked in the front door holding a newspaper in his hands.

"Smells good!" He mentioned as he took a seat next to his daughter who was devouring the food like a starved animal.

"Morning daddy." She said with a mouthful of egg and cheese. "Where were you?"

"Walking your husband to work. Fine man you married Serena."

"Yes, honey, he really is." Ilene said as she cleaned up around the kitchen. "You should go get ready for school or you will be late."

"Yipes!" Serena said as she looked at the time on the clock.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you two going?" She turned to ask her parents as she halted a run to the room to change.

Her dad placed his arm around his mother's shoulders and they smiled. "Mt. Fuji. They are treating us to a few days at a hot spring before we head to Australia!"

"No fair! When are you leaving?"

"Right now my little bunny." Her mom picked up her suitcase and came and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know he is your soul mate." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Serena kissed her mother and father goodbye and then scrambled top get dressed. Between the words that had slipped out of her mouth last night and her mothers comment today she felt she knew the truth. She would be skipping school today. She needed to find out. She needed to be sure.

Serena walked though the double doors of the hospital nervous as to what she was going to say to Darien. How do you ask someone if they are your past lover? How would she feel if he was not Endymion? Or if he didn't remember her? She walked to the receptionist desk. A very pretty nurse stood behind it giving her a wide smile as Serena approached.

"Um, I am looking for Dr. Chiba?"

"You have an appointment sweetie?"

"Um no… I don't." Serena muttered.

"Well Dr. Chiba is booked for the day." The receptionist smiled. She was used to pretty young girls coming in looking for the young handsome Dr. Some had been known to fake illnesses to see him.

"It's sort of urgent that I see him." Serena stated. She refused to back down now. She was going to ask him if he was Endymion.

"It always is dear. But he is still booked. Are you a past patient?"

"No… no really… it is urgent that I talk to him."

"Look, why don't I get your name and number and if he has an opening I will give him a call." The receptionist was clearly irritated by now as she tried to appease the young blond.

"Sure." Serena said with clear irritation in her voice. "It's Serena Chiba. Last name is spelled C H I…"

The receptionist looked upward at the girl and cut her off as she spelled the familiar last name. "Are you his sister?" She accused.

"No… I'm his wife. Now will you please tell me how I can find my husband or do I need to wait until an appointment opens up sometime next week?"

"No… no.. um go down the hall and to the left. Take the third set of elevators to floor 23. His office is down the hall on the right. "

"Thank you." Serena mocked and strode off.

Darien was reading a chart in his office and taking notes on his latest patient's upcoming surgery. This kind of stuff, the life saving kind, was the only thing that could ever take his mind off his wife and all of the strange things that come alone with her. Dropping his pen he took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. Every time he thought about her he could never keep this thought away.

Why was he just so drawn to her? For his whole life he had never imagined his life being this complicated but even if it was even if he had planned or known that this much fantasy could mix with reality he never would have put her in it. He never would have believed that him as Endymion or him as Darien Chiba could love someone this way. The way he loved her.

A small knock at the door broke him from his reverie.

"Come in?" He said quickly as he tried to refocus his thoughts away from his wife.

It didn't work. Serena's small form walked nervously into the room. She looked somewhat shaken.

"Serena? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He stood up and went to her.

"Yeah.. yeah.." She said non shalantly. "I just had to… uh… this is stupid I should go." She turned to leave all of her bravery was lost the moment she looked in his eyes.

"No… don't leave." He grabbed her hand and sat her down in the chair across from her desk.

"What are you doing here and why aren't you in school?"

Serena took in a breath and let it out.. "Wow this is going to sound really dumb… Are you… you wouldn't happen to be…past…life…" Serena knotted her hands as she tried to ask him in so many ways.

Knock Knock Knock

A older gentleman came in to the room and took one look and Serena and apologized.

"Sorry Dr. Chiba. I didn't know you were doing a consult." He bowed.

"Oh. Dr. Chan you didn't interrupt. This is my wife Serena. She just came by to see me."

"What a pleasure! He said you were beautiful, wow!"

Serena smiled and bowed. "Darien, I'm sorry your busy and I should get to school. I'll talk to you later. Please sure meet you Dr. Chan." Serena quickly slipped out of the office and hustled down the hall. The moment she saw the exit for the roof she took it.

The breeze cleared her head. She knew it was him… why was she so blinded all this time that Darien was Endymion. The memory of his death made her grab her stomach is pain as she hurled over. She gasped for breath.. all this time she hurt him hoping for Endymion. All this time it was him and fate brought her to him again. She had done something right in saving the world… she was given a gift… a gift that no one could ever take away every again.

"Serena!" She heard him call. He was at her side quickly and crystal tears ran down her face.

She turned to him quickly and for no reason she was angry. She pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"You! It was always you! In my dreams… my past. You! You caused it all!" She screamed at him.

"Serena! What are you talking about? What is wrong!" he went toward her with open hands but she evaded his open arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lied to you." Serena hung her head tears still running down her face. "I've been lying this whole time." She sobbed.

He looked at the beautiful girl on the roof who was just beside herself. She lied… what could she have lied about that would cause such a reaction?

"Serena… whatever it is.. we can work it out… you and me." He pleaded.

She had to tell him… the truth. They stood about 10 feet from one another. She looked at him with her sad baby blues. His midnight eyes were panicked and scared.

"When you asked me… if we were looking for someone specific… I am. I always have been. My soul mate. My betrothed."

"Serena… you are not making any sense."

"All of the strange things.. all of them are to lead me to him. The dates and the meetings and the reasons I could not be with you. "

"What are you saying? Who is this person that you are talking about?"

" See I'm not who you think I am. I am something different and he knows me. My soul and my hardships of what duty has given to me. And I love him. I love him so much even when I just knew his name I loved him and yearned for him. I would do anything to find him including trying to stay away from you. And I couldn't get away from you!" She yelled again.

Darien stood still waiting for the Earth to swallow him whole. She loved… no loves someone else. She's betrothed to someone else. NO!" He stalked toward her the Earth trembled and dark skies brewed out of know where. He would kill him man!

"Who is it then, Serena! Tell me!" He yelled.

"His name is Endymion, the Prince of Earth… and I am…"

"Serenity…" he breathed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is! I realized I am really not to good with so much Adventure!s but O WELL!

Andromeda had reduced her self to stalking Darien Chiba. She had just watched him make a mad dash up the stairs to the roof from her normal hiding spot around the corner. She had just arrived and now she was going to corner him on the roof and get an answer as to why he left that message on her machine. Didn't he know that they were meant to be? She started to take off from her hiding place when, "Andy?" she heard an older mans voice call.

"Shit." She thought and she scowled at the man that was derailing her plans.

"Andy, long time no see. What brings you to the hospital today?" Dr. Yoshiman asked as soon as Andy turned around with a pleasant look on her face.

"Just here to watch and learn." She faked a smile but she was boiling on the inside. She needed to see Endymion, it had been so long since last time and now this old man was holding her up.

"Well I would love to show you around this wing if you have time?" He offered. "We do have the best surgical ward in Japan and…"

"No!" Andy yelled to fast stunning the Doctor Yoshiman. "I mean I was just on my way out and well… excuse me." Andy went for the stairs leaving the confused doctor to wonder away.

"And I thought she was such a nice young girl too. " he muttered under his breath walking away to get new charts.

"You are Serenity?" Darien asked her warily knowing that this had to be impossible.

Serena wiped a few tears and nodded.

He closed the space in between them and took her in his arms. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I never thought that I would see you again or find you. Truth is I didn't know that you were real. This real… to be alive this whole time and we found each other." He said quietly in to her hair.

She looked up at him and understood his frustration placing her hand on his face and just looking at him.

It felt like the world had stopped at the only two who could exist in such a perfect moment was them.

"Oh, it's this just precious!" They heard a high voice announce followed by some clapping. Andy emerged from the stairwell where she had overheard the last part of their conversation.

"It's just always your lucky day Serenity, isn't it. You took him away then and you're taking him away now. "

"Andy? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Darien placed Serena closer to his side knowing something was more than off. How did you know about Serenity?

"Endymion, WHY?" She yelled from across the roof. "Why? I know that we didn't really know each other before but I still loved you, but this time you were mine!" Andy yelled looking more and more enraged.

"Andromeda…" Serenity said more in the form of a question. And Darien looked at Andy and then he pulled the memory of Andromeda yelling at the Senshi.

"You got that right Moon Bitch." With that Andromeda reached for the sky allowing her full transformation take place. Darien and Serena were stunned as Andy reveled herself to be the nuisance plaguing the city.

With one wave of her hand she separated Serena and Darien from one another, Serena hitting the roof deck hard right at the edge of the building. Darien tried to get up and over to her from his place on the other side of the hospital roof.

"Oh no no no. I don't think so." Andromeda said as she used her powers again to push Darien in to the side of the building.

"Andy!" Darien yelled his golden eyes flashing as he got up from his spot on the ground. That look was enough to make her shake. When his eyes became gold and his body glowed she stayed away. It was something that her father told her in the past, how easy it was for Terran Kings to slay Andromeians. The golden crystal Endymion carried was poison to their makeup if it was ever used on them.

"FINE! I'll be back for you!" Andromeda yelled to Darien. She conjured up a youma, a bird beast that was perched at the top of the hospital where the helicopter landing was. "Kill the bitch and leave him alone." She ordered.

With that she vanished.

Serena hit the hard roof cement with enough impact to leave her practically senseless. Her quick healing was kicking in but not enough for her to acknowledge what was going on. She tried to get up; shaking her head a few times to clear out the fog she was left in. She was quite sure she was seeing things as the sun was no longer in her eyes and the roof deck had become dark and overcast. Looking up she saw a huge shadow on top of the hospital. It looked like a giant bird spread eagle. It was so large it blocked out all of the sun on the while lower roof deck. Then the sun was back and the shadow was moving gracefully toward her. As her vision cleared she knew she was in danger, a hideous bird demon was doing a death spin right for her. She had to get out of its way.

"Serena! Look out!" She heard Darien yell.

There was only one way, using her arms she pulled herself up and over the ledge of the building right before the bird youma could get her.

"SERENA!" Darien screamed! He was running to the other end of the roof where he had just witnessed his wife throw herself over the ledge. The bird squawked above him circling in the sky but it didn't deter his frantic pace to the other side of the building. He wasn't she was he was hoping to find. Serena never could have survived such a fall, twenty three stories up… he knew… he didn't want to but she had to be…. Dead.

Reaching the other side he looked down hoping to see her alive but he saw nothing. No body on the ground below.

The screams from the people in the city started to reach his ears and he turned his vision east toward the street. The bird youma was making low dips above the crowded streets stealing the people's energy. Some people tried to hide but it was useless. Anything in the Youma's shadow was pray to his energy stealing form.

"Who are you looking for?" He heard a woman's voice in his left ear and he turned around stunned.

Sailor Moon stood behind him a small smile on her face. She looked over the ledge, "Wow that's pretty high." She said to him.

Darien stumbled back away from the wall and looked at the pretty sailor solider.

"Sailor Moon…" he breathed out not sure if it could be possible. Serenity didn't have any powers on the Moon like this. She was not a protector but the one that needed to be protected at any cost.

"You know, I have never transformed in mid air like that before. It was quite a rush. I think I'll try it from the apartment next time. Maybe try and get in some human free fall action."

"Sailor Moon." He growled this time his eyes flashing gold.

"Well it's not as easy as I make it out to be. I mean think about it for a whole 3.26 seconds I am falling though the sky butt naked as I waited for my transformation to kick in. My ass was kind of wind chapped." She put her hands on her hip and gave him a look.

Darien was mad. Endymion was mad. He was trying to focus on his anger and not on the vision of his wife falling naked in mid-air.

"This is just unacceptable." Darien cursed kami-sama.

"Well I can't help it. I need to get out of human clothes and so poof, clothes gone…"

Darien grabbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at Sailor Moon.

"Of all things that could have happened you being Sailor Moon is unacceptable. My Serenity out there fighting. My wife fighting. Your going to give me a heart attack!" He yelled at her. His Princess was not going to fight now that he found her he would protect her.

"Well, you are just going to have to go find yourself a deliberator in a second because that bird youma is coming straight for us." Sailor Moon grabbed his hand and took off running. The bird was close behind as Sailor Moon dodged behind a brick wall right before the stairwell. The bird was using it talons to try and get in to their hiding space.

"Great." Darien sighed. "How do we get rid of this thing?" he was still pissed at the turn of events.

"Well…." Sailor Moon said.

"Well what?" Darien asked his eyes brows going high.

"Well I could just used my power and destroy it." Sailor Moon said warily. "But with out it weakened by the senshi I could over use my power and then I would have to revive all of the people below so I could easily die."

Darien scowled. "Plan B."

"Well… We could wait for the Senshi or Tuxedo mask to show up and weaken the youma. When I have a clear shot I can then kill it."

"Tuxedo Mask…."

"Yeah, stupid outfit but he's pretty darn helpful and cute!" She added with a daydream like smile.

Darien growled but was cut short by the bird's talon coming though the wall. They were running out of time.

"I'll show you stupid outfit." Darien pulled the rose from his jacket and transformed leaving his wife looking stunned. A small blush came to her cheeks. "And cute." He added with a smirk.

"Well look who has secrets too." She murmured and he laughed.

"So how do we do this?" he asked crouching next to her

"You go that way and distract it using your attack and when I see an opening I'll destroy it. "Tuxedo Mask nodded and just as they were about to make a break for it the wall came down reveling the birds hideous face. Tuxedo Mask used his cane to poke the bird in the eye causing it to let out an ear piercing screech. Sailor Moon went right and Tuxedo Mask went left. He let out his first attack but the bird was not deterred in his prey. It had eyes only for the blond warrior. Sailor Moon dived off the building spreading her own wings. Tuxedo Mask knew that he had to get the bird off her tail. He let out another attack and Sailor Moon looked for a place to get a clear shot of the beast. She swooped downward to try and shake the bird; however, she was not paying attention to where she was going, her attention was on how close the beast was to her. Her wing was clipped in a power line resulting in her to spin widely out of control in to the post office across the street. The bird stretched his neck to try and grab her but Tuxedo Mask let out another Bomb saving her neck for only a second.

Tuxedo mask could see that Sailor Moon was clearly in trouble. In her state she could not focus on her energy to attack the monster she could barley get up. Her left arm was bleeding and she was trying to crawl away from the beast that had already come out of his dazed state.

She hid under a postal truck that was parked out front; it was no match for the beast. It grabbed a hold of the truck and carried it in to the sky. Tuxedo Mask knew what was next. He had to stop the bird from dropping the truck on to his wife. Calling upon the Golden Crystal he turned in to Endymion. The power he drew from it created a beam of golden light. He pushed it out toward the beast and watched as it screamed in pain as it disappeared to nothing. The only thing that he couldn't do was stop the truck as it came plunging down on to his wife.

He would never make it to her fast enough from the roof top he once again called upon the power of the Crystal and the Earth to cause a mighty wind. That's all it took. It moved the truck a few feet to the left of Sailor Moons body hitting the ground with a loud BOOM.

Endymion felt his legs almost go out from under him. Between the stress of almost watching his love be killed and then smashed by a truck and then all the power he exuded trying to save her. He could not recall the last time he used the crystal so much.

Darien changed back in to Tuxedo Mask and he watched at Sailor Moon stood slowing using her Moon Rod to stand up. She used her powers to heal the people who had their energy stolen. Right before he watched her pass out again two Sailor Scouts, one in aqua marine the other in blue and gold grabbed her and took off.

Endymion was going to deal with whoever just took his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

This is long and delayed and I am sorry. I hated the way that I ended that last chapter so it took me awhile to come up with a few ideas. Review on this one… I am not sure how I feel about it yet but I can finish it from here. THANKS TO MY BETA READER KatanaPrincess! She is the BOMB!

Serena woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache. Slowly she sat up and a wave of nausea hit. She felt like the time she was turned in to a giant tennis ball and Maxfield Stanton, who turned out to be Nephrite, had that nasty youma attack on Molly's random other best friend… what was her name… Serena couldn't remember. "Hum, but Maxfield who was Nephrite, kind of looks like Nathan who I want to set up with Lita." Hum…. Is it possible that they are the same?

"Naw!" She said out loud, the sound of her own voice causing her head to throb.

"You're up." A violet eyes girl with short black hair sat at the end of the bed. Hotaru set down the tea she had brought in to the room for Serena.

"I should have guessed." Serena sighed, laying her head back down to the pillow trying to stop the spinning and hope her upset stomach would stop turning.

She looked up slightly as Amara and Michelle came in and Hotaru plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Well, Kitten, looks like your awake. Thought I would have to listen to you snoring some more." Amara said leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Maybe if you didn't kidnap me it wouldn't be a problem." Serena pulled the covers over her head.

"More like Princess-napped." Hotaru chimed in.

Serena stuck her tongue out at the black haired girl in response showing her bruised face but she was in no mood for chitchat. She was still cursing herself for once again exerting so much power. She was in pain and she could feel the bruises from the fall forming on her skin.

"Serenity, it was for your own good." Michelle said gently as she sat down next to her while brushing the bangs from Serena's face. "You almost were eaten and then smashed by a truck. You recklessly healed everyone then passed out. What if Andromeda came back? You would have been dead."

"That would feel better than… this…" Serena gagged.

"Amara! Quick get a bucket or something." Michelle yelled.

Amara pulled out the trashcan from under the desk and Serena emptied her insides in it.

"Ew…" Hotaru said cringing.

"Feel better?" Michelle asked as she rubbed her hair.

"Water please." Serena gasped, eyes closed, as her nausea rocked her back and forth in her mind.

Hotaru jumped off the bed to get her princess a glass of water thinking that tea would not be the best thing right now.

"You really over did it didn't you?" Amara pushed the subject.

Serena nodded then took the glass of water out of Hotaru's waiting hands and sipped on it.

"So much so, I can't even use the crystal to make me feel better" she whispered.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor?" Michelle said.

Serena's eyes popped open at that one. The doctor would be good… one doctor in particular.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Serena asked.

Darien paced back and forth in his office; he had needed to go right back to work after the incident. Those outer scouts were really getting on his nerves, now that he could see Serena as Sailor Moon he could easily tell who all of the scouts were. His only fear was that they would kill his generals when they found out who they really were. He could feel that something was wrong with Serena though this unexplainable sixth sense he had. It was so much more defined now, the bond between them; but how did he get Serena back and not let the scouts in on their secret marriage?

Worst of all Andy, no Andromeda was on to them. Darien needed time to think about this… to figure out a plan. First thing was to get Serena back. He'd figure everything else out after that. He picked up the phone and dialed; the person on the other end answered on the third ring.

"Hey Dad, it's me Darien. I have a favor…."

Serena woke up a few hours later to her cell phone ringing. She felt so much better now that she had restored her energy. Darien had not picked up when she called so a small doubt was eating away at the edge of her mind.

"Mom?" She picked up slowly as she saw the caller ID.

"Oh honey! How are you? Guess what!" Ilene shrieked over the phone.

Ow… she muttered but answered her mothers question anyway, "What?"

"I have a surprise for you and Darien!" Serena's ears perked up at that one. "We are sending cars to pick you up now!"

"What? Mom? To go where?" Amara came in at that moment as Serena said the word mom. Amara forgot that Serena's parents were in town.

"KYOTO! To the hot springs to meet your father and I, isn't it a great idea!" Ilene gushed over the phone.

"Mom… right now… I… well I'm not at home so you can't come get me…" Serena looked at Amara.

"Oh, I know. Darien told me where to pick you up from." Ilene was proud she was so knowledgeable.

"Oh really." Serena began to realize that this was her escape plan.

"Yup! Be ready in five minutes! Bye my little bunny!" Ilene cooed as she hung up.

"Mom?" She hung up confused.

Serena began to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Amara asked hands on her hip.

"That was my mom. She 's sent a car to come get me…. She missed me so much she wants me to join her in Kyoto over the weekend." Serena fibbed a little.

"Hum…" Amara said suspicious.

"What… you are not going to let me go with my parents?" Serena raised her eyebrows a threat clearly in her eyes.

"Okay kitten… okay… " Amara eased up realizing that this could be the outers turn to take on Andromeda by themselves while keeping their princess safe and out of harms way. It hurt Amara to see her as sick as she was today, so she figured besides the obvious a nice relaxing weekend might do her some good.

Serena quickly took a shower and tied her hair up. Then she used the Luna pen to change her clothes and hide the bruises that still hadn't healed.

The horn outside beeped and Serena ran to the door. "Thanks for the save. Later ladies."

Kunzite came out from around the door… "Who would have thought anyone could reason with you. Your acting skills are better than I gave you credit for."

"If she's happy then I'm happy," Amara said as Michele came out and took her hand.

"Uh huh." Hotaru nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"And it's so much fun that the inner's don't know!" She laughed. "Now let's go deal with this Andy bitch."

"You go deal with her, we're heading to Kyoto too. Serena's father is hilarious. If the scouts don't know that Serena and Darien are married after this trip I may question their ability to protect her. This trip should be fun." Kunzite smirked and headed to meet the other guys and the uninformed scouts.

"Serena can be a good little liar. If anyone, Mina will figure it out." Michelle stated and Amara gave her a glare.

Mina stood not a block from the house. She concentrated all morning and when the string appeared she followed it. She saw the man… Kevin walk in to the Outers house and then fifteen minutes later Serena ran from the house and got in to a limo.

Kevin came out after words, the string between them still there. Serena's string gold and shining shot out from her chest toward who ever was in that limo.

"Endymion." Mina said aloud. She was right.

Serena jumped in to the waiting car and let out a breath. 'How on Earth did Amara let her go that easily?'

"Miss me?"

Serena turned and smiled at her newest captors voice. Seeing his face was like she could finally breath again.

He didn't waste a minute and he moved in on her kissing her with so much passion the driver raised the privacy screen.

"So what's with the whole Kyoto scheme?" Serena said as she finally could breath again.

"Well I called in a favor to your parents."

"You what?" Serena laughed.

"They were quite ecstatic to hear from me, you know their only son-in-law… I'm a doctor you know," he said as he gave Serena a grin.

"Well I'm sure that they just wanted to see their favorite and only daughter." Serena smiled.

"You're right… No…wait…they just wanted to see me."

Serena laughed, nudging him in the side.

"Your father arranged for us to have some 'alone' time in Kyoto. They have already moved on to New Zealand. I needed to get you out of the city so we can plan how to take down Andromeda, now that she had her sights set on me and your death."

Serena frowned. "What about the scouts?"

"They will be fine. If Andromeda can't conjure up energy then she can not produce youma."

"Why?"

"Because her solar system is dead. She needs a ton of energy to bring demons from the past, I don't think it's easy."

"How did you figure that out?" Serena asked, stunned.

"I'm a doctor" he stated, matter of factly, pointing at himself.

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"I'm smart." He smiled and she smiled too.

"I can't even imagine. If I tried to bring something back from the Moon Kingdom it would be worse than giving everyone their energy back." Serena tried not to think about the lack of energy she woke up with this morning. That had been painful enough for her to not want to try again anytime soon. Darien would freak out if he saw the bruise on her side; even after a few hours it hadn't even started to yellow yet. She had really hit the pavement hard. The Luna pen was working though and for that she was glad.

"This is nice…" Darien smiled.

"Huh." Serena had frozen up thinking about Darien seeing her bruises on her naked body…

"That we can talk about this freely. I mean all of the weird things you were doing before. It makes sense… but what doesn't make sense is why did you even want to be with Endymion in the first place?"

Serena looked uncomfortable now; was it his place to know about Rini?

"Uhh well…"

"Come on you can tell me anything now." He urged.

"Well… we kind of have a daughter together…." She murmured.

Darien had a blank look on his face. "Excuse me…"

"Yeah… I shouldn't have told you that." As casually as she could she moved to the other side of the limo.

He grabbed her and pulled her close. "We have a daughter?"

"Ummm…yes… in the future. You remember the Black Moon Clan and the pink haired brat?"

He nodded.

"Pink haired brat belongs to us." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hum…" Darien sat studiously.

"Are you mad?"

Darien didn't say anything.

"Darien?" She wined.

"No… I'm not mad. I just want to know when we can start trying to make her?" He smirked as he grabbed her and kissed her.

They stopped at the apartment first to get some clothes and other necessities and then were back in the limo for the long drive to Kyoto. Serena had to stop the more than welcomed advances from Darien. She wanted them but she didn't want the first time, well the first time she remembered, to be in the back of a car.

So Serena answered questions about why the scouts could not know that they were together. Darien was glad that she had such good friends and they had helped keep other men's paws off his wife.

She also had a huge hissy fit when he explained that his best friends were actuality the dark generals that tried to kill her in the past. Even though they were now good she still felt strange about the whole situation. It took some serious memories about how good they were before they turned dark to convince her to reunite them with the girls. It was time for some payback for them constantly trying to set her up. She was also glad that Molly was with Melvin now. She had some serious love for the dark general Nephrite.

More than anything she was looking forward to having some alone time with Darien. That dream was cut short when the limp pulled in and eight eager eyes were waiting for them under the Porte of cohere.

Mina noticed the gold string, shining between the two of them. They were keeping secret. She smiled; Darien was Endymion. She looked at Kevin who had just arrived after her and he looked at her. She smiled and like a magic bridge the string appeared again.

This was good. Now she had time to hound Serena for details and get Darien divorced from his wife.

"Um… what are you guys doing here?" Serena asked alarmed.

"Your dad invited us and when we told him you had important dating plans he said we should invite everyone!" Mina smiled.

"My dad?" She stumbled out.

"Yeah. He even told us to invite Darien but we couldn't get a hold of him so we are a little surprised he is here." Mina added, fishing for more information. 'Did Serena know that Darien was Endymion?'

"Ke… Mr. Tsukino called the hospital and let me know. I have met him a few times on. Uhhhh…. Medical conferences." Darien stumbled out.

"Yeah… he said he met you in Vegas." Ami stated.

"What.!" Rei stated. "You didn't tell us that meatball head!" Ray yelled.

Serena choked on a snowflake. Everyone started at her and then started laughing.

"Come on. Its cold just standing out here lets go check in!" Jed complained grabbing Raye by the arm.

Raye felt a sense of warmth and comfort from his touch, unlike she had ever felt before. She followed eagerly, something strange for her.

Serena sighed in defeat. She thought she would get this time as… well maybe a honeymoon. The girls were all placed in one traditional room and the guys in another. They shared a tradition common room with a table. All of the girls changed in to their robes and so did the guys. Serena pretended that she left something behind and Darien stayed to help her.

"What a bust." He sighed.

"Tell me about it. We finally find out that we are soul mates and now we are being torn apart again."

"Your dad is just trying to get us to tell them." Darien mumbled.

"I know. But they made me suffer so much with all of those dating schemes. Its pay back." She pounded a fist in to her palm.

"Yeah not to mention the few pounds you gained from all those milkshakes." Darien smiled.

"I'll kill you, Chiba." She yelled!

"SERENA!" Raye yelled. "HURRY UP!"

"I like my girl with a few curves." Darien pecked her on the lips leaving her stunned.

"SERENA!" Raye called again and Serena stomped off behind Darien who was already making his way toward the door.

The girls stripped down in to the hotel hot spring and relaxed. The falling snowflakes slowly drifted onto the hot water melting into the warm pool.

"Nice bruise." Lita pointed on Serena's butt before she sat down in the water.

"Serena, It hasn't gone away yet?" Amy asked, ashamed that they didn't show up at yesterday's battle.

"It was a good thirty foot fall. The Luna pen must be wearing off." Serena mumbled getting comfortable in the spring.

"You're lucky you are not dead." Raye smarted off.

"So… who did save you?" Mina asked trying to figure out if the hunch she had was correct.

"Well… I am not sure. I blacked out." Serena lied.

"Before giving everyone back their energy?" Mina prodded.

"Look I have a bruise on my ass the size of Texas. I am still drained and then the outers questioned me this morning. Can we just let this slide?"

"Yeah. Lets just relax." Lita added.

"Fine! But date tonight is still on!" Mina smiled.

"Uggggg!" Serena roared sinking in to the water. "Why don't you go out with them!"?

"And leave what… Darien with you?" Raye said heated.

"Please, I saw you with Jacen earlier. You like him!" Mina splashed her.

"I do not! He is a little pip-squeak… I could squash him!" Raye yelled defensively.

"Wow, Raye, way to sell him to Serena as Endymion." Amy laughed.

Raye sulked and Serena had to hold herself back from drowning the pyromaniac in the hot spring.

"Dude, this is awesome." Jed said relying in the water.

"Yeaah. Serena's father is pretty awesome. We should go skiing tomorrow. I bet Lita has some moves." Nathan smiled.

"I bet that little fireball Raye has more moves than anyone."

Darien laughed. He knew there was no way that Serena was good at skiing.

"So. Endy… how does this go? When do you tell those girls that you are Serena's lover?"

"Maybe when we take out the enemy, everyone is in too much danger as it is. I mean Andy was pissed when she realized that we remembered who we were to each other. I just wonder when she recovers what kind of damage she will inflict."

"Well the outers are all over her. They used to destroy those Andomedian creatures all the time. They can handle any little youma Andromeda throws at them."

"Zack, what do you remember about Andromeda when were lived in the Silver Millennium?"

"Why?" He asked eyes brows raised.

"Well… The golden crystal took down that bird demon like Serena can take down a milkshake."

"I'll look in to it."

All ten people gathered around the table in traditional kimonos. Darien smiled at Serena causing her to blush. Mina smirked to herself she definitely didn't miss that one either.

"This is amazing!" Serena wailed when the hotel staff started to bring out all of the sushi. Large trays of fresh fish that were laid out in front of them.

"Yeah.. this is… wow!" Lita studied the precise cuts of a master sushi chef in envy.

"I love your dad, Serena!" Jacen gushed as he dug in.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Serena asked, her mouth full of sashimi.

"Well, Serena's father put me in charge of activities!" Mina smiled.

"What!" Raye yelled. "Why you?"

"Because I am amazing. Duh." She announced as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, princess of love, what's is the game plan?"

"Let's meet for breakfast and then…"

"SKIIING!" Jacen yelled.

"Okay! Skiing!"

Serena groaned. "Not skiing…"

"I love skiing and I am awesome at it." Raye perked up.

"I like skiing too." Ami blushed slightly.

"We are in!" All of the boys said, all except Darien.

He just looked at Serena with worry as she played with her food now not eating it.

Raye noticed him not voicing his opinion in the choice of activity.

"Darien. If you can't ski I would be more than happy to help you."

Mina watched at Serena and Jacen both glared at her.

"No, I can ski just fine. I think I will pair up with Serena. I don't think she is much of a ski bunny."

Serena smiled but stuck her tongue out at him anyway.

"Great, idea! We should pair up! Okay, Ami with Zack, Lita with Nathan, Raye and Jacen and that leaves Kevin and I"

"This is dumb. We are here trying to find a guy for Serena and now we are skiing with them?" Raye spat.

"No this is a great idea. This way we can talk to them all separately." Ami smiled.

"I have a better idea! Let's race down the mountain tomorrow and who ever wins gets the first private date with Serena." Lita said with enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Ami added.

Serena groaned again.

"Hey, could you not talk about us like we are not here?" Zack said and the others nodded.

"Oh, I guess you are not up for some friendly competition with one another?" Lita challenged.

"Oh we are in!" Kevin said accepting the challenge.

Darien and Serena locked eyes. They needed to tell them soon and end this annoying charade.


	19. Chapter 19

I think Happy Holidays is the political way to say things... screw that. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you like it. Sorry to end with... well you will just have to read and find out. FYI I have been reading some awesome stuff lately. I want to finish mine bc I get upset when people don't finish their amazing stories. Yakuza will be up soon! Thanks KATANAPRINCESS! Best Beta ever!

"Wake up!" Lita poked Serena in the head. She was still asleep on the futon due to having a horrid nights sleep. Her dreams included multiple ways the scouts were going to kill her after she told them about Darien.

"Ow!" She rolled over pulling the covers over her head.

"Serena, come on! It snowed last night and there is fresh power on the mountain." Lita pulled the covers off her exposing Serena in her bunny pajamas.

"It's cold! And what are you a professional skier? Fresh powder… jeeze gimmie a break." Serena said sarcastically sitting up not looking forward to today's choice of activities. Her blond hair was a mess from the endless tossing and turning and a scowl was on her lips.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting and they just brought in breakfast." Lita got up from where she tormented Serena and headed out the shoji screen.

"Baka. Stupid skiing… I haven't got one darn day to sleep… stupid youma… stupid scouts…" Serena mumbled on her way to the bathroom. Her leg was bothering her and she felt drained. She really could have used a good nights sleep to gain back some energy.

Serena's mood didn't improve when she made it to the common room where every one was sitting around enjoying breakfast. "Stupid traditional Japanese breakfast…" She mumbled she saw the fish, miso soup and natto.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jacen mumbled sipping on his tea and Mina giggled noticing the glare Serena shot him.

Serena plopped down between Raye and Ami picking up her chopsticks and poking the fish a few times.

Darien eyed her curiously as he sipped his coffee. Serena was always happy. Today she just looked angry and disgruntled. He could tell she didn't sleep well. She was most likely stressed due to the current situation.

Raye nudged her. "Don't be such a brat. Today is going to be fun and you shouldn't drag us down, Odango brain."

"But I don't like skiing." She mumbled. "And I still hurt." She whispered to Raye.

"Really?" Ami asked over hearing the conversation, worry lining her face remembering the bruise from yesterday.

Serena nodded still poking the fish with no intention of eating it.

"Let me see." Ami said quietly.

Darien was very interested now as he watched the girls whisper and Serena and Ami get up and go back in to the girls' room.

Serena quickly pulled down her pants showing Ami the bruise on her butt and leg. It was somewhat getting better but really black and blue. Normally her bruises would be better by now.

"Why don't you use the crystal to heal it?" Ami asked.

"It takes a lot of energy. I have never given off as much as I did the other day. That bird's shadow collected everything it touched. It was a lot more than I anticipated."

There was a knock at the door and Darien stepped in to see Serena standing in her underwear. A large purple and blue bruise covered her side.

"Darien!" Ami yelled, Serena's face turned bright red.

A look of irritation was on his face.

"I am a doctor, Ami." He said tight-lipped.

"How did that happen, Serena?" He asked.

"Um… I fell." He knew exactly how that happened and she didn't say a work about it the whole drive up here.

"I see." He walked closer to Serena.

She could tell he was mad and she was embarrassed beyond belief.

Darien went in to doctor mode and slowly examined her bruise. His hands were gentle as he touched her leg and backside.

"You need to ice this." He said sternly. She clearly wasn't talking care of it.

Serena nodded entranced by his gentle touches. Ami could even feel the atmosphere change the moment Darien entered the room.

"I'll go get the ice." Ami said moving quickly to the door.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Darien cut in on Serena.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said though gritted teeth.

"It's a bruise." She shrugged her shoulders.

"A huge bruise that hasn't healed yet with your special abilities." Sarcasm mixing with his tone.

"Am I going to die?" She asked sarcastically back.

"No." He said gruffly.

"Then it's no big deal." Serena went to go grab her pants. Darien grabbed her hand.

"You're my wife. If you are hurt you need to tell me." There was some pain in his eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. I just used too much energy the other day. I am normally fine by now."

Darien nodded. Slowly his palm glowed gold and he touched her side. Warmth flooded though Serena. Her energy coming back and the bruise on her side gone.

"Now, my love, see how easy that was. Put your pants on before I do something x-rated to you." He winked.

Serena's face flushed red. That's how Ami found her when she came back with the ice.

Darien left the room was a smirk on his face.

"Okay! Serena, the big baby, will stay at the bottom on the mountain. Darien will make the final call of who wins. First team down the mountain is the victor and they get the day with Serena!" Mina yelled to the teams.

"What does the girl get who wins?" Raye asked.

"This!" Mina pulled out an envelope. "A gift certificate to the spa!"

"Game on!" Lita yelled. "We better win!" She said to Nathan.

"I don't like to lose." He smiled back at t the brunette beauty.

"Okay! To the lifts!" Mina yelled excited.

As soon as they got to the lift Mina whispered to Kevin.

"Don't you even think about winning."

Kevin's eyes went wide. Then he smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Mina nodded a smiled tugging at the corners of her lips.

Serena sipped on her hot chocolate on a bench at the end of the course her friends were skiing down. Darien stared at her as she watched the mountain. It was cold so Serena sat close to Darien.

"Your really good at that you know." Darien said annoyed.

"At what." She licked some whipped cream off her lips.

Darien groaned.

"What!" She asked with innocence.

"Sitting here like a princess waiting for your suitors to arrive."

"Not like a princess. I am a princess." She smiled.

"My princess." He growled.

She laughed and patted his leg. "Don't be so angry."

He let out a huff.

"Come on. Your friends know that we are married. None of them are going to try anything."

"They better not!"

She laughed again. "Look! Here they come!"

Serena and Darien got up to see the teams flying down the mountain. Lita and Nathan were in the lead. Raye and Jacen very close behind them. Ami and Zack behind and Mina and Kevin were laughing and taking their time way behind everyone else.

When it looked like Lita and Nathan were going to win, Jacen and Raye darted in front crossing the finish line.

"VICTORY!" Raye yelled giving Jacen a high five.

Darien groaned louder this time. Of all people to win it had to be Jacen. He was going to make this hell!

"UGGGGG! I can't believe we lost!" Lita plopped down in to the snow.

Nathan plopped down next to her. "We need a re-match!"

"No way! We won fair and square!" Jacen walked over to Serena and grabbed her hand. "My prize." He smiled.

"No one will find your body." Darien whispered in his ear.

"Ah but what a way to go. My lady, let's go away from this brut." Serena giggled and followed him. She wasn't going to have her day ruined. Not with all the energy that she had from Endymion's crystal.

"That was so much fun!" Ami smiled to Zack.

"Want to go get a hot chocolate and then go again?" Zack asked.

Ami blushed. "Sure."

"Lita, Nathan, want to race again?" Mina asked Kevin by her side.

"Your on!" Lita yelled.

"I won't lose twice today!" Nathan yelled and high fived Lita.

Soon enough it was just Darien and Raye at the end of the slope. Darien's eyes on Serena who was laughing at Jacen as he played on the bunny slope.

"So, it's just us." Raye said.

'Was that a purr in her voice?' Darien thought.

He nodded not looking in her direction still looking at Serena.

Raye tried not to watch Serena and Jacen having a good time. He was just as childish as Serena was sometimes. She snorted when Serena fell down and Jacen went to her in worry. Serena pulled Jacen down in to the snow with her.

Their laugher bubbling to Darien and Raye's ears. Heat flooded Raye's face. Was she jealous?

Darien was about to move in Serena's direction the moment she fell but Raye grabbed his hand.

"Let's go ski." She smiled.

He just nodded. He couldn't stand there watching anymore. Jealously was eating at him and he knew Serena didn't mean to do it. It was her personality. And Jacen was egging her on just to piss him off.

A few hours later Serena and Jacen entered the lodge. They were smiling. She had made it down the easiest slope due to Jacen's patience with her.

She was cold and she needed to get warm. Jacen left her to get hot chocolate for both of them.

Serena looked around, unwrapping her scarf and taking off her hat. She saw Mina and Kevin talking to one another at a table sitting with Lita and Nathan. It seemed like they were arguing. Serena laughed knowing that they must have been racing all morning. Her friends were so competitive.

Zack and Ami sat together. It seemed like they were having an intense conversation. Serena didn't even want to know. It was probably about solving world peace with physics. She rolled her eyes.

Then her heart stopped. She saw Darien and Raye sitting in front of the fireplace. Heads close together as they talked. They looked like a couple. Darien gave her a smile and she blushed. Then she saw Raye put her hand on Darien's leg. No not his leg.. his upper thigh. She felt anger and something else… heartbreak.

She walked quickly to them. Her face red from the cold from the cold. Darien looked up at her in alarm realizing what the situation looked like. She grabbled Darien's hand and pulling him away from Raye.

"Serena!" Raye hissed. "What areeee you doing?"

"He's married, BAKA!" She said loudly.

Raye's face went red. "It has nothing to do with you!" She said.

Serena tried to control her anger. "It has everything to do with me."

She then looked at Darien. "You let another woman put a hand on your leg? Is that what you think about your marriage?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Serena…" He said.

"You have been out there flirting with Jacen this whole time. He is your date. Leave Darien alone, Serena. He's a grown man." Raye stood up getting in Serena's face.

Serena let go of Darien's hand. "Your right. It's none of my business."

"Serena." Darien said with pleading eyes. Raye noticed the look that they were giving one another. Something was off. She was missing something.

"Jeeze, Serena. Don't freak out. I was just comforting him when he said how much he missed his wife." Raye crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" She looked at Darien to search for the truth in his eyes,

He nodded. By this time her friends has gathered around them near the fire place worried that a fight was going to break out. The guys were ready for their royal majesties' to fess up and end this stupid game they were playing.

"Well… good." Serena nodded.

"Hey? What's going on? " Jacen said coming over with four hot chocolates.

"Nothing new. Serena just being dramatic." Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye.

"I got you this, Raye." Jacen said smiling handing her a hot chocolate.

"Oh… thanks." She blushed taking the beverage.

"Well, I'm starving." Serena said.

"Sorry, Sere. We all ate." Ami said.

"Whatt! With out me?"

"Yeah, we are about to go back out." Lita said wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"I'm done with skiing." Serena pouted.

"I'll get the Odango something to eat. You guys go ahead," Darien smiled.

"You sure?" Jacen asked. He had been on the bunny slopes all day and he needed more of a challenge.

"Sure." Darien waved them off. "Go on. I bet Jacen is sick of the kid slopes." Serena nudged him in the side knowing that he was making fun of her.

"There is nothing wrong with the bunny slopes." She pouted.

"Yeah, if your five!" Raye said laughing. "Come on, Jacen. Let's go ski with the grownups."

Everyone was already gone and Raye and Jacen followed behind leaving Darien and Serena in the lodge.

"Well… I'm starving." Serena tried to move quickly but Darien was too quick. He blocked her path.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked a playful look in his eye.

"I don't know what you are speaking about."

"Oh… don't you?"

"Darien… I'm hungry." She wined.

"I am waiting."

"Fine!" She threw her hands up. "I was jealous okay."

"Humph, more like enraged" Darien argued back.

"Darien, She put her hand on your thigh!" She pointed to his upper leg.

"So I was a bit jealous and enraged. I almost killed that pyro. Can we eat now?" She begged after her confession.

"One more moment." He held up a finger.

She sighed in annoyance. "yes…"

"You didn't like that much did you?" Darien prodded.

"Not particularly." She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Now you know how I felt watching you flirting with Jacen."

"I was so not flirting!" She yelled.

"Oh…. Really?" This time he crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Really!" She said with affirmation.

"Un huh. Okay. Well I will just go play with Raye the way you were playing with Jacen earlier."

"Oh no you won't!" She grabbed his hand when he tried to walk away.

He turned around smirking at her.

"Fine! I won't do it again." She sighed. "But if another women so much touches you like that again, I'll Moon Dust her ass. Got it."

"Got it." He put his arm around her and walked her to the hotel.

Serena was slurping up the last of her udon when Mina approached their table alone.

"Serena…. Darien…." She smiled.

"Hey Mina. Where is everyone else?" Serena asked.

Darien removed his hand from where it was hidden on her thigh under the table.

"Oh, you can put that back. I know." Mina said pointing to his hand.

Serena dropped the teacup she just picked up. Mina smiled.

"SERENA!" Darien yelled sitting up quickly before the water could scald him.

"Sorry!" Serena grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the tea. "I don't know what you are talking about Mina." She said defensively.

"Please, I am the goddess of love. He's Endymion."

Darien spluttered…. "How did you know?"

"Your bond. It's so strong. It's so beautiful." Mina sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you crazy, Mina?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"I thought I was at first! My it was scary I'll tell you!" She sat down dramatically and went in to her tale of the strings and the bonds.

Serena and Darien had seen enough strange things in their lifetimes to not believe her.

"So, when did you two find out?" Mina asked grabbing a bit of Serena's udon acting like this was no big deal.

"Ummm, I figured it out before the last youma attack. Endymion is the one that killed the bird youma." Serena said feeling like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her.

"Wow! This is just so amazing!" Mina smiled looking at them and Darien smiled back.

"Okay, so next plan of action!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"How do we break up you and your wife?" She asked Darien seriously.

Serena and Darien looked at one another and could not stop laughing.

"Wha….. why are you two laughing…." Mina frowned. Darien couldn't remain married to this woman if he was destined to be with Serena.

"Sorry, Mina. I can't do that. I love my wife." Darien said seriously. Serena looked in Darien's eyes and nodded.

"I would never let him divorce her." Serena agreed.

"What! Serenity you are supposed to be with Endymion." Mina argued.

"Yes… we know that." She said taking Darien's hand in hers.

"Then what's the problem?" Mina asked her tone harsh.

Serena raised her left hand where a beautiful heart shaped pink diamond rested.

"I am Darien's wife." She stated.

Mina's mouth fell open.

"Now, you see why I won't divorce my wife." Darien kissed Serena's temple.

"I'll say…." Mina was still dumbfounded.

Serena giggled.

Mina sat silent for a few moments letting this all sink in.

"Well, there go all of my plans to get Darien and his wife broken up. I was even going to play the other woman and sacrifice my good name for you!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Mina. We really would have appreciated that." He smiled. She pouted more.

"Really, though, At first I thought Kunzite told you…" Darien started but Serena nudged him hard to shut him up but Mina heard the words. He jaw fell open again with a popping noise.

"Kun…Kunzite?" She asked touching her chest where the now silver string protruded.

"Oh… yeah… Kevin…" Darien said quietly.

"Oh…" Mina stuttered out… "I should have known it was him." She faked a laugh.

"Mina…" Serena went to grab her hand.

"I know. Serenity, you remember?" Mina asked her.

"Just now… the moment… the strings…" Serena said quietly. "It will be different this time. It wasn't them before. Just their bodies. Their souls were not with them." Serena defended.

"What am I missing?" Darien asked confused.

Serena gently touched his forehead a small silver light emitted with her touch.

He nodded now remembering. "They died before that day." Darien agreed.

"Thanks… that makes it easier I guess." Mina was quiet for a moment. "This is quite amazing really. I get another chance with him." And she smiled brightly.

"Yes… you do Mina." A voice from behind said. It was Kunzite who looked at her with love.

"Jeeeze… you scared me." Mina smacked him.

"Ow!" Kunzite smiled at her. "Can I join you?"

"That would be nice." Mina smiled and so did Darien and Serena.

Then she frowned. "Serena!"

"What?" Serena said nervously.

"You didn't invite me to your wedding!" She yelled!

"Gomen…. If it makes you feel any better I don't remember it either." She said sheepishly.

"What!" Mina yelled and Kunzite smirked. He hadn't heard the whole story yet.

And Darien and Serena went in to the tale of their first month of marriage. Kunzite and Mina found it hilarious.

"So how mad do you think the rest of the girls are going to be when you tell them you are married and the guys are your generals." Mina asked sipping on a coke.

"I don't know? Why don't you try us?" Raye, Ami and Lita stood in the restaurant anger on their faces and looks to kill.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews even though I have been MIA. Sorry Super busy but I had some time off. Its short but I hope you enjoy and reviews make me happy!

"So that is the whole story?" Rei barked out her eyebrows raised.

"The whole story." Serena nodded in confirmation.

"And you are telling me that these four idiots are the same bastards that tried to kill us?" Rei now pointed in the generals direction.

"So now we get to the real point." Mina rolled her eyes at Rei only to receive a death glare back.

"Rei, they are my guards. The same ones from before just… alive this time. It is what it is." Darien defended.

Rei huffed. Knowing now that he was Endymion she picked up on the finality in his tone based on the conversation.

"So, is it okay if I scan them?" Ami asked with a pure curiosity.

Serena couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Of course Ami would want to scan the once dark generals.

"Sure." Kevin said hoping that this would appease the scouts.

"Okay! I need to go get my scanner!" Ami ran from the empty restaurant.

"What kind of scan?" Jacen said looking nervous once Ami was gone.

Lita was about to speak but Rei cut her off. "It's a full body laser scan."

"Will… will it hurt?" he asked.

Rei smirked. "Yes, but only if you move during it and I recommend not moving."

"Why can't we move?" Did Rei detect fear in his voice. 'How manly' she thought sarcastically.

" No big deal but one move could cut off a body part." Rei said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"NO! KEVIN! DON'T LET HER SCAN US!" Jacen had crawled over Mina in the booth and now sat on Kevin's lap hugging him for deal life.

"Get the hell off me!" Kevin pushed and Mina, Lita and Serena could not control their laughter.

The generals were embarrassed and Darien rolled his eyes. Rei's eyes danced with amusement.

Ami walked back in a visor on her head.

"AHHHHHH! SAVE ME! DON'T LET HER SCAN US! WE WILL DIE!" Jacen screamed.  
"I need all my body parts…" He said in a sobbing pathetic tone.

Ami looked confused. "But… I already scanned you a second ago?"

"What?" Jacen said looking confused.

Now Rei started laughing. "Your still an idiot."

Jacen climbed off of Kevin and over Mina out of the booth. "Whose an idiot!?" He yelled looking at the fire priestess.

"You." She laughed now mocking him. "Kevin… oh Kevin save me! The mean laser is going to get me!"

"Why you!" Jacen started after the black haired beauty and then they were off, out the door.

"I guess that solved that." Lita murmured. She didn't know what to think about Nathan being Nephrite. Sure she had some memories but it wasn't something that she stayed transfixed on. Lita knew that Rei and Mina had always longed and yearned for their past lovers.

Lita and Ami were different. Lita had clear focus on the future and so did Ami. Re-incarnated love was not something that they ever really thought about. So she never really wanted it. Now that Nephrite was here… she didn't know.

Ami was amused by the scan. The moment that she scanned them it brought up a past scan from more than a thousand years ago. They were the same. When she went to compare the scan of that she had done to the dark generals it was not a match.

The thought that she would have to now deal with the fact that they were alive and here passed though her head for a second before she banished it. She could feel Zacks eyes on her and she ignored him. This would work… for now.

They group decided that it would be better if they retired to their room to discuss this further and that Jacen and Rei would figure out where they were when they were done with their squabble.

Once back in the hotel room, Lita made a pot of tea and the reality of the situation set in. They sat around the low traditional Japanese table. They had all sat like this many a millennia ago. Serena and Darien at the head where she lay comfortably at his side. The girls on one side and the boys at another.

"So what do we do about Andromeda?" Mina asked playing with a strand of her hair.

Everyone sat around silent for a moment.

"I really don't want to kill her." Darien trailed off.

Serena understood and she patted the side of his face in understanding.

"I can't guarantee that." Rei spat not feeling the same way. Andromeda had tried to kill Serena one to many times.

"Yeah bitch needs to go." Lita agreed.

"If we just knew more about her… maybe we could understand her fascination with Darien." Ami amended knowing very well that if their royal majesties did not want the angry princess dead they would have to find a way to save her.

"I don't recall ever meeting this Princess Andromeda in the past." Zack mentioned with confusion. "Endy… I mean Darien?" He asked.

Darien's face wrinkled in thought. "No. I truly haven't met her until these conferences."

"But she knew that you were the prince of Earth?" Kevin asked now.

"Pretty, sure…"

"Well what did Luna tell us?" Serena asked.

"Your cat?" Darien questioned.

"Yes… my cat."

"Honey, are you okay?" He put a hand to he head.

Serena smacked it away. "Darien. My cat can talk."

Now Darien was very concerned for his wife he started at her like she was crazy as did the generals.

"She said that she recalled a conversation she had with your mother and Andromeda came to your birthday party to try and with the intentions of winning over the Earth Prince." Ami recalled.

"Why would she want to do that? I mean the Earth was not even part of the Silver Millennium. We were enemies." Lita added.

Darien and the generals felt lost in this conversation. They did know about the Silver Millennium but they were pretty ignorant of other galaxies.

"Let's call Luna and ask her." Rei suggested.

"NO!" Serena yelped.

"Why? I bet if we talk this out we could figure some things out." Rei objected and the girls nodded.

"Oh I am sorry… I think you must have forgotten that I am married to Endymion and the generals are back. It's not a conversation I feel like having right now. She would freaking kill me." Serena crossed her arms.

"Scared of this kitty huh?" Jacen asked.

"Terrified." Serena nodded her head.

"Well let's just put her on speaker phone. We don't need a visual." Mina said with a wave of her hand.

"Fine. But she is perceptive and you will be the one explaining if she realizes anything." Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, dramatic." Mina rolled her eyes pulling out her communicator and calling their guardian.

"Luna, here."

"Luna, it's the girls. We have a few questions and we were wondering if you could help us out?" Mina asked.

"Of course. I am at central command now. Artimus is here, too. I must add that I am proud that you are discussing enemies while on vacation."

"Is this a joke?" Darien whispered to Serena. She shook her head and then placed a finger over her lips telling him to hush.

"Luna, what can you tell us about the Andromeda Galaxy during the Silver Millennium? Ami asked taking notes.

I was just looking that up. The moons main computer has a ton of information about them." They could hear Luna typing.

"Her cat can type?" Nathan whispered to Jacen.

"Why are you asking me?" Jacen whispered back.

"Because you do strange shit all the time… I figured you would know." Nathan shrugged. Jacen pinched him making Nathan yell.

"What was that!" Luna and Artimus asked.

"Ohhh uhhhh, Serena was stuffing her face again and Rei pinched her." Mina explained glaring at the two boys.

"Jeeze, you would think a princess of your stature could control herself." Luna muttered and before Serena could throw a fit Luna said…"Here! I found something."

"Okay it seems that during the Silver Millennium a king ruled Andromeda whose name was Cephues the Great of the Persea family. Let's see… he had five daughters and each were married and ruled the many suns in the galaxy."

"How many suns were there?" Lita wondered.

"Five… no four. Only four suns." Artimus answered.

"So I am assuming that the fifth daughter was Andromeda." Serena said aloud.

"Perceptive, Serenity. That is correct." Luna praised.

"Why do you think that?" Ami asked.

"Think about it. She had nothing to rule and Cephues probably wanted to expand his kingdom. It make sense that Cephues would dangle Endymion to her."

"Very strategic." Mina said disgusted.

The generals looked confused. They were not used to this inter-galactic talk.

Mina decided to explain aloud to help make sense to the guys.

"Cephues wanted in unite the Earth and the Andromeda Galaxy so that he could take the Silver Millennium out from with in and being that Earth had no ties to us I bet he could wage war had they of married."

"Too bad our little Serenity was busy making her own political ties." Mina smirked.

"Yes, tell us dear Serenity what were your motivations." Lita smiled. "Was it just pure political gain?"

The generals were smirking at their banter.

"No no… I let the princesses of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter secure all ties in politics. I mean how would we not let Earth in when they were securing their own ties as well." Serena smiled.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

The girls were giving Serena the death glare. Serena just smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing."

Ami just shook her head. "Okay… let's put this all together. Andromeda shows up at the party, Beryl attacks, Andromeda is reborn. She remembers Endymion she wants him but she hates Serenity and wants her dead."

"Yes…. Why is that? It's not like Serena has found Endymion yet." Luna mused.

"Yeah… hahah… damn girl is crazy!" Serena chucked nervously.

"Serena what aren't you telling me!" Luna yelled.

"Well I think we can take it from here Luna! Thanks! You're the best!" Serena turned off the communicator.

"You should have just told her." Darien said when Serena shut off the communicator.

"Oh… my bad. I thought you loved me." Serena said sarcastically.

"I do."

"Well then why would you want me DEAD!"

"She's a cat. Your Sailor Moon. You can take her."

The girls just shook their heads. "Clearly… you don't know Luna." Mina said.

"Anyway… we are missing something." Mina said. "Endymion destroyed that bird youma."

"I did." Darien nodded.

"Did you use the golden crystal?" Nephrite asked.

Darien nodded in agreement.

"The what?" Ami asked.

"The crystal of Earth. It belongs to Endymion." Kevin informed her.

"Hum…." Ami said.

"I know that hum…. What are you thinking?" Zack asked. Ami blushed.

"Well… it's something but I don't know yet."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Serena yawned.

"Yeah… I don't think we are going to figure out anything else for awhile." Lita agreed standing up the girls following. Serena just snuggled in to Dariens arms.

"Oh no! I don't think so. Get your butt up, Serena." Rei said hands on her hips.

"What! We are married." Serena defended.

"And we are your guardians and you will be sleeping the girls room tonight." Mina agreed.

Darien growled. His eyes flashing gold.

"That shit won't work on me, Endymion of Earth." Mina took her stance as Serena's main guard.

"WAIT! I GOT IT!" Ami yelled. "Darien… your eyes. Did you ever let your eyes flash gold to Andromeda before?" She asked and Darien looked confused.

"Possibly. I can't help it when it does."

Ami pulled her computer out of her subspace pocket and began typing. Zack stood behind her looking at what she was doing.

"I think you're on to something, Ami."

"On to what?" Serena said sleepily.

"Andromians can't come in touch with the golden crystal. Their chemical make up is different than ours."

"But that means… how do we take down Andy with out me killing her?" Darien said perplexed.

"I don't know, but I am not allergic to the golden crystal so Serena get your butt in the girls room now!" Mina demanded.

Serena was agitated and she followed them in to the room.

"Mina… I think you should be more concerned about Kunzite and Zoisite in the same room."

"What why…"

"Well I mean dark Kunzite and dark Zoisite probably didn't just sleep in the dark kingdom together. I bet they stayed up all night…"

"Huh? Kunzite asked?" Mina and Ami blushed deep, deep red.

"Well you two were gay under the control of Beryl. Goodnight!" Serena smiled walking away.

"WE WERE WHAT!"


End file.
